Ah! A Bundle of Joy!
by Brendan Aurabolt
Summary: COMPLETE. Keiichi and Belldandy are put to the test when they face the ultimate challenge: Parenthood! Not only that, another addition makes the household a lot more busy! Follow the adventures of a teeage Satomi Morisato and her brother Kenshin!
1. Chapter 1: Ah! We're Having a Baby!

_**Edit 1/28/2024: This is directed at "amgfan777". Please PM me if you have an account. Otherwise email me. My contact info is in my profile.**_

Ah! A Bundle of Joy!

Category: Ah! My Goddess!

Author: Brendan Aurabolt

Genre: Adventure/Humor

Rated: PG-13/Teen

Summary: Keiichi's first wish gave him Belldandy for life. His second wish allowed them to admit their love for each other. The third, equally unexpected wish he's granted results in Belldandy getting pregnant with his child! Mara can't be happy and if Hild finds out, it could be trouble! Pairings: Belldandy x Keiichi.

XxXxX

Chapter 1: Ah! We're having a Baby!

XxXxX

"Sorry we're late!" Keiichi said as he and Belldandy arrived at the clubhouse.

"Thank you for agreeing to watch Hikari on such short notice." Chihiro replied as she put her coat on and grabbed the keys to her car. "I've got my niece for the weekend but I need to go to the store to pick up a few things. I should be be back in about an hour. Hikari, can you come in here for a minute?" A few moments later, a little girl came into the room. Her hair was tied into two pigtails and she was holding a teddy bear.

"Yes, Auntie Chihiro?" the said.

"I need to get some things from the store." Chihiro explained. "This is a Keiichi and Belldandy Morisato. They're going to take care of you until I get back. It's just for a little while and I won't be gone for very long. Can you be a good girl for me until then?"

"Yes." Hikari replied.

"That's my girl." said Chihiro as she patted her niece on the shoulder before turning to Keiichi and Belldandy. "It's almost her bedtime. She just finished her bath. All that's left is the story. She always falls asleep before the story's done."

"Sounds like when me and Megumi were kids." Keiichi remarked as his face turned red. "I'm sure you have a load of stories relating to Urd and Skuld too, huh Belldandy?" When he looked at her, Belldandy appeared uncharacteristically distracted. "Belldandy?"

"Oh yes of course." she said, apparently remembering where she was. "Just leave it to us."

"You had me worried for a minute there." Chihiro remarked as she turned to leave. "I'll see you again in a little while." It wasn't until after she left Keiichi realized she had insulted him.

XxXxX

"Welcome back you two." Urd said when Keiichi and Belldandy returned home later that evening. "So, how did it go?"

"Uneventful for once." Keiichi replied as he hung up his and Belldandy's coats. "Chihiro has such an adorable niece, though."

"Hikari reminded me of Skuld when she was younger." Belldandy added. "Kids do grow up fast."

"Indeed they do." Urd said with nod. "So, when can I expect you two to make me an aunt?"

"WHAT?" Keiichi exclaimed in surprise. "What kind of question is that?"

"Why do you keep getting so defensive when I ask those kinds of questions?" Urd countered. "And besides, you're a couple now. It's not as if I'm the only person who's asked and it's not like I don't know you're doing it. I am a goddess, after all."

"Maybe so, but-" Keiichi said before Belldandy suddenly ran out of the room. Moments later, Urd and Keiichi heard someone throwing up in the toilet.

"Jackpot!" Urd exclaimed as Keiichi ran down the hall to the bathroom. He found Belldandy leaning over the toilet, Skuld gently rubbing her back. He glanced up in time to see Skuld put something in her pocket with her other hand. He was curious about it but his wife's well-being was priority at the moment.

"Belldandy, are you ok?" he asked.

"I think so." she replied. "I've never felt this way before."

"I thought Goddesses were immune to human sicknesses?" Keiichi asked Urd as Belldandy threw up again.

"We are." she replied with a shrug. "And I'm pretty sure Belldandy isn't sick."

"What makes you say that?" he asked. As if in answer, Urd suddenly reached into Skuld's pocket and removed the object Keiichi saw her stash moments earlier. It was a home pregnancy test.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Skuld exclaimed. "That's private stuff!"

"Oh, so this is yours then?" Urd asked with an amused expression. They both knew Skuld wouldn't lie to her.

"Well...technically no but..." Skuld tried to explain.

"Congratulations, Keiichi." Urd said as she handed the positive test to him. "You're going to be a father." He looked at the test, then Belldandy and then the test again.

"Keiichi...?" Belldandy said after several moments of silence.

"How is this possible?" he finally asked.

"According to Yggdrasil, you're the only person who's ever slept with her." Urd offered.

"That's not what I meant!" he shot back. "What I mean is how is this actually possible? Shouldn't it be impossible for a Goddess to become pregnant by a human?"

"Well, a lot of folks said the same thing about Gods and Demons but then Urd came along." Skuld offered with a shrug. "I don't know. Where there's a will, there's a way I guess."

"Keiichi...are you upset?" Belldandy asked as she looked at him.

"Not at all." he replied as his face reddened. "I'm just a bit surprised I was able to uh...you know. If I knew I could get you pregnant I would've be more cautious."

"By 'cautious' you mean contraceptives, I assume?" Urd guessed as Skuld made a face.

"Keiichi has been using condoms but after they kept breaking he decided not to use them after I told him it would be safe." Belldandy explained.

"Oh, my Goddess!" Skuld exclaimed, clearly disgusted. "What kind of human are you, Keiichi? Big Sis isn't your personal plaything, you know!"At that moment, the doorbell rang. Belldandy and Keiichi chose that moment to go to their room while Urd went to the door. She was halfway there when the phone rang.

"Aww, jeez!" she exclaimed, making no effort to hide her annoyance. "Skuld, get the door! I'm answering the phone."

"I'm coming!" she replied as she ran through the house to the front door. At the same moment Skuld reached the door, Urd picked up the phone.

"Hello, Morisato Residence." Urd said into the phone.

"It is I." the voice on the other end of the line said. The tan-skinned Goddess felt her blood run cold as she instantly recognized the voice of The Almighty One. At that moment, Skuld opened the door and screamed when she saw who it was.

"Hello, Skuld." The Almighty One said as he put away the cellphone he was holding. Urd turned to her right to confirm the voice and its owner matched. "And you as well, Urd."

"Almighty One!" Urd and Skuld exclaimed in equal surprise as they knelt before him.

"I wish to speak to Keiichi and Belldandy." The Almighty said to them.

"They're inside." Urd replied as she quickly regained her composure. "I'll get them at once. Skuld, show The Almighty One in while I get them." As she ran to Keiichi and Belldandy's room, there were two nagging questions that entered her mind she dared not ask aloud.

For one, it was unheard of for The Almighty to come to earth unannounced, let alone to visit with a Goddess and her client. The other was in almost all trips the Almighty made to earth, Lind or a team of Valkyries always accompanied him. For him to suddenly show up alone meant what he had to say was very serious and highly confidential.

When Urd told Belldandy and Keiichi who'd come, naturally they were shocked. Keiichi was afraid he was going to be reprimanded for getting Belldandy pregnant while Belldandy was worried despite proving themselves, she and Keiichi would be forcefully separated.

After Belldandy prepared some light refreshments of cookies and tea Keiichi, the Goddesses and The Almighty One sat in the living room. Keiichi, Belldandy and The Almighty One sat around the table while Urd and Skuld sat at the back of the room.

"Before I speak to you, I want you both to know I haven't come to punish or reprimand you." The Almighty One said to the couple, who were nervously holding hands.

"What a relief!" Keiichi exclaimed as he sighed aloud.

"Almighty One...I assume you're aware that I am pregnant, then?" Belldandy asked.

"Of course." he replied as he shifted his attention to her. "That's why I've come. I put such a strong restraint on my powers none would be able to detect my presence here."

"So that's why you called and rang the doorbell." Skuld remarked thoughtfully.

"And that is precisely how much you must keep your power suppressed for the duration of the pregnancy, Belldandy." The Almighty explained as Keiichi and the Goddesses gasped in surprise. "As you're aware, the unrestrained power of a First Class Goddess could accidentally destroy the world. Of course, the same goes for demons as well. While a pregnancy between two demons, a God and a Goddess or a combination of them would not require such restraint, humans are a different story. While traditionally, half-deities are born to a human mother and divine father, in this case its the other way around."

"I see." Keiichi replied. "So because the baby will be half-human, it needs to be allowed the chance for its human and divine halves to balance."

"Precisely." The Almighty replied. "Using basic spells or moderately strong spells will be fine but nothing beyond that unless absolutely necessary. You'll find that during your pregnancy spells that would normally take little effort would quickly drain your strength. Naturally, more powerful spells will be very taxing for you. I have little doubt Hild would take advantage should she find out as well."

"That's almost a guarantee seeing as she knows Keiichi is Belldandy's only weakness." Urd remarked thoughtfully.

"Hopefully, the promotion I'm going to give you will give her pause should she try to make a move on them." said The Almighty as Urd's face lit up.

"You mean-!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"As of tonight, you will be a First Class Goddess without any restrictions..." he said, making it official.

"Thank you, Almighty One!" Urd exclaimed with joy.

"I'm not finished." he cut in, snapping her back to reality. "This is a temporary measure and it will be rescinded after Belldandy gives birth."

"Oh, joy." The silver-haired goddess said dejectedly.

"I have assigned Lind and Peorth to guard you during the last three months." The Almighty continued. "You will be the most vulnerable then."

"Peorth and Lind...!" Skuld exclaimed in surprise.

"It is only a precautionary measure." The Almighty explained. "It's doubtful any demon would attempt to make a move knowing they're here."

"Wow, you're really going out of your way for us." Keiichi remarked in amazement. "I'm glad to see so much is being put into making sure Belldandy and the baby will be safe."

"And you as well, Keiichi." Urd added. "Or do I need to remind you that you have been targeted numerous times in the past?" Keiichi shuddered as he remembered the horrible things Mara and Hild had done simply because of his contract with Belldandy.

"Now that my task here is complete, I should be heading back." The Almighty said as he rose. "Good luck and congratulations to both of you." The four watched as The Almighty disappeared in a flash of light. The only trace of him left was his cellphone.

"He sure knows how to make an exit." Keiichi remarked as he picked up the cellphone. "It looks like he left this behind, though."

"Let me see that." Urd said as she took the phone from him. On the screen there was one new incoming message. Her eyes widened when she read it.

"What does it say?" Belldandy asked.

"'This phone is for Keiichi Morisato'." she read. "'The bearer of this phone will have all of Heaven's resources at his disposal including the Combat Division. Consider this a wedding gift from The Almighty One'."

"No way!" Keiichi exclaimed in surprise.

"This essentially makes you the most powerful human on Earth." Urd remarked as she handed the phone to him. "I can show you how to use it later but you must never let it out of your sight for obvious reasons."

"No problem." he replied as he put it in his pocket. "Now that we have heaven's blessings Belldandy, we've got a lot of planning to do."

"Yes, I agree." she replied a she smiled. "But I think we should wait until the morning. It's getting pretty late."

"Best advice I've heard all day." Skuld said as she let out a huge yawn.

XxXxX

End Chapter 1.

Next Chapter's coming soon. Follow me on Twitter at Brendan2k5 m'kay? Oh, and REVIEW of course!

~B.A.


	2. Chapter 2: Ah! Sharing the Good News!

XxXxX

Chapter 2: Ah! Sharing The Good News!

XxXxX

When Keiichi and Belldandy walked into the club house a month later holding hands, Chihiro, Megumi and Hasagawa knew something was up with them. They just couldn't figure out what exactly. "You two look pretty happy as usual." Megumi remarked as she looked at them with interest.

"We're going to have a baby." Belldandy declared rather bluntly. Her response was so direct even Keiichi was taken by surprise. The others just looked at Keiichi in shock.

"Now that's a surprise even I didn't see coming!" Chihiro exclaimed as she regained her composure. "I didn't know you had it in you, Morisato."

"A baby!" Hasagawa exclaimed. "I'm sure it'll be as cute as its mother!"

"And it'll definitely be as gorgeous as its aunt." Megumi added.

"Hey, what about me?" Keiichi asked in surprise.

"Huh?" both of them asked in unison.

"Well, this looks like a good time for some good news, then."Chihiro said as she inserted herself into the conversation. "We finally got things finalized on that new storefront downtown. Since I'm sure you'll need the income, I thought I'd make you the first person I'd ask to be manager, Keiichi."

"Wow...I don't know what to say..." Keiichi said as he took in the news.

"Just say you'll take it, silly!" Megumi replied. "Real men take home the bacon."

"Chihiro, I accept your offer." he said as he smiled.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed. "If you said no, I'd have the bench press Tamiya and Otaki to run the store if you turned me down. This really means a lot." When Keiichi saw the store an hour later, he was shocked. The supply store was being stocked and was otherwise ready for business. All it needed was a manager.

"This is amazing!" he exclaimed as he looked around.

"We spared no expense." Chihiro replied as she handed him the keys to the store. "My office is upstairs on the third floor so if you have any questions feel free to drop by. The grand opening is tomorrow at noon."

"Tomorrow?" Keiichi asked in surprise. "Wow, that's short notice!"

"Yeah, but I know you can handle it." as they walked outside. "Say, why don't you go to the convenience store across the street and grab a bottle of sake? We'll toast the new baby and your new job Mr. Manager."

"Don't you wanna come too?" he asked her.

"I'd get it myself but one of us has to stay here and keep an eye on things." she replied as she shooed him off. Keiichi sighed as he crossed the street and entered the store. It wasn't until he'd brought the sake to the register he realized he knew the cashier.

"Oh hi Mara." he said to the First Class Demon Unlimited License behind the register.

"Morisato?" she replied in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to be manager of the auto supply shop across the street." he explained. "I'm just picking up some sake for my business partner."

"Wow, that certainly is impressive for a guy like you." she replied as she gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, it comes in handy for me and Belldandy." he replied as Mara gave him his change.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Mara asked as her eyes narrowed. "I'm working here now but I'm still a demon. Is there something unbelievably awesome going on with you two I should know about?"

"Well...we are married." Keiichi said as he displayed his wedding band. He didn't forget to make sure he didn't let Belldandy's pregnancy slip to her. There was no telling what she'd do if she found out.

"You don't have to rub it in." she said. "Now that your business is done, get out of here before I decide to hex you and please come again!" It wasn't until after Keiichi left Mara's subordinate Senbei appeared next to her. "Follow him home. He's hiding something."

"Your wish is my command, milady." he replied as he disappeared into thin air.

XxX

"_Whew, what a day!"_ Keiichi thought to himself when he got home that evening. _"It's a lot of work and the store isn't even open yet."_

"Welcome home, Keiichi." said Urd as she came into the hall holding two glasses of sake."Belldandy told me the news. Congratulations on the promotion."

"Not that I don't appreciate the gesture but Chihiro got me to drink half a bottle already." Keiichi said as his face went pale. "I would have come home sooner but I was too drunk to use my motorcycle."

"I don't recall saying this was for you." Urd replied before emptying both glasses. "Belldandy has dinner ready for you inside. You can go ahead." As soon as Keiichi left the room Urd walked to the front door and opened it. "You can come out now. I know you're there." A surprised and embarrassed Senbei emerged from the mailbox and floated over to Urd.

"How did you...!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"I sensed your presence as soon as Keiichi walked in the front door." Urd explained as she turned back inside. "Skuld, do you have a rocket I could borrow? Senbei needs to get back to Mara in a hurry."

"You wouldn't!" he said as his face went pale.

_Ten minutes later..._

"Wow, that was fast!" Mara exclaimed in surprise when Senbei crash-landed in front of her. "So, what did you find out?"

"It's amazing Urd is actually a Goddess and not a Demon." he replied before blacking out.

"_This must be something good if she found him that fast."_ she thoughtfully to herself. _"I've gotta find out what's going on over here, but how?"_

"I think you'd better leave this one to me my dear Mara." a familiar voice said. "After all, Belldandy just can't resist sharing good news with me."

"Lady Hild!" Mara exclaimed in surprise as she bowed low before The Ruler of Demonkind. "Had I known you were coming I would have prepared for your arrival!"

"_There's definitely something going on at the Morisato residence."_ Hild thought to herself, ignoring her underling's groveling. _"He did one hell of a job suppressing his powers but The Almighty One recently paid Keiichi a private visit. I think it's only fair I do the same."_

XxX

End Chapter 2.

Uh-Oh! This can't end well! Stay tuned for Chapter 3!

...Speaking of which, chapters will be short at first. I usually write fairly long chapters (see my Fire Emblem World War or Pokemon Kanto: Rocket Version for a case examples) but for this to work the way I hope it does I need to start with less than I usually write per chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Ah! An Unexpected Visit!

_**Important Notice 7/14/2011: Due to the feedback I have been getting on the subject, Yuki has been replaced in my story. To prevent confusion, her "reintroduction" in this chapter was also replaced. The replacement's name has also replaced Yuki's in all subsequent chapters. That is all.**_

**_~Brendan Aurabolt_**

XxXxX

Chapter 3: Ah! An Unexpected Visit!

XxXxX

It had been five months since Keiichi became manager of the Nekomi Auto Supply Store. Business took off from the start and having Belldandy working part time brought in a lot of business from the college crowd. It was springtime and flowers were starting to bloom. Keiichi yawned as he stepped out of the house and into the morning light. In just four more months there would be a new addition to the family.

He was about to go back inside when he heard a familiar voice singing nearby. He smiled as he remembered Belldandy often used her powers to revitalize or invigorate her favorite trees. He followed the sound of her voice through the woods until he found her and Holy Bell singing before a large tree that was sprouting. Skuld and her angel Noble Scarlet watched with adoration nearby.

"Big Sis is so awesome..." she said as she watched, unaware Keiichi joined her. The dress Belldandy wore did little to hide the swell of her belly that began to form a few weeks ago. All who saw her knew right away she was expecting. When she finished her song the tree was in full bloom. She smiled when she noticed Keiichi had come to hear her sing.

"Good morning." she said as she (and Holy Bell) walked over to Keiichi and Skuld.

"Good morning Belldandy." Keiichi replied as they held hands. As he leaned over to kiss her he suddenly felt something poke his stomach and drew back in surprise.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in surprise.

"Something just poked me." he replied as his face slightly reddened. Belldandy smiled as she took his hand and pressed it against her belly. He was awestruck when he felt something fluttering beneath his hand.

"Did you feel it?" Belldandy asked, to which he silently nodded.

"It's our baby." he whispered. "Our baby...amazing." Belldandy held out her hand to Skuld so she could feel it, too. The young goddess was moved to tears by the sensation.

"It's incredible!" she said as Urd arrived.

"I hate to break up this heartwarming moment but if you don't leave soon Keiichi, you'll be late for work." she said, snapping the three of them back to reality.

"Whoa, you're right!" he exclaimed as he checked his watch and ran back inside. An hour later, he found Hasagawa and a line of customers waiting for his arrival at the store. No sooner had he u

unlocked the store did the customers pour inside, nearly trampling him to death.

"Whoa, are you okay Keiichi?" Hasagawa asked as he picked himself up from the floor.

"I'll live." he replied as he staggered over to the register. By noon, the morning crowd had cleared out a third of the inventory. Keiichi waited until things quieted down before calling Chihiro to request more stock.

"I'm gonna grab some pizza down the street for lunch." Hasagawa said as she put her coat on. "Do you want anything?"

"I could use a can of Ginger Ale if you don't mind." he replied.

"Sure not problem." she replied as she walked out of the door. Not even five minutes after she left a tall, beautiful woman with silver-white hair entered the store. She walked up to the counter and looked Keiichi right in the eye.

"Hello, Keiichi." she said as he paled.

"AH!" He screamed in horror. "W-what are you doing here, Hild?"

"Relax, I'm just here to talk to you." she replied. "No tricks this time. I even suppressed my powers to the point I'd pass for a human."

"You can do that?" he asked in surprise.

"Anything The Almighty can do, I can do better." she replied as she smiled deviously. "I just was just curious about you and Belldandy. It certainly wouldn't do for The Almighty's protege to unhappy on Earth now, would it? After all, you are her husband after all."

"What are you getting at?" he asked as he tensed up. The covetous look she was giving him was overwhelming and at the same time impossible to avert his eyes from. She truly was worthy of being the Ruler of Demonkind!

"To put it bluntly: when's the last last time you and her had sex?" As soon as she said those words, Keiichi nearly passed out in horror.

"Now our sex life is your business?" he asked. "There is no way I could even consider answering that!"

"Oh, so you're not getting any then?" Hild asked as she feigned disappointment. "I thought since you two were married that would be a free pass for you to have sex on call guilt-free. Why don't I help you with that..."

"Hild, what are you...?" Keiichi said as Hild started to undress. "Hey, stop that!"

"Don't worry, I'll let you take the lead." she said as she removed her top. "You have no idea how many of my subordinates would kill to hear me say that."

"Hild, I am NOT going to have sex with you." he said firmly as he tightly shut his eyes. "The only woman I would even consider sleeping with is Belldandy."

"I'm not a woman, Keiichi." a familiar voice said. Keiichi opened his eyes and was shocked to see a naked Belldandy looking at him. "I'm a Goddess First Class Second Category Unlimited License."

"Belldandy..." he gasped in surprise as he took in every inch of her. The light brown hair, the markings, the blue eyes...there was no doubt it was either her or an impressive imitation. On closer inspection he realized something was off about her. "Wait, you're not Belldandy!"

"I'm not?" 'Belldandy' asked in surprise. "How can you say that?"

"You really had me going there but you're definitely not her." he said. "Belldandy's body has one thing I know you don't have."

"And what's that?" Hild asked as she dropped her disguise.

"Like I'd tell the Ruler of Demonkind." Keiichi said as he made a face. "What Belldandy has isn't something that can't fake."

"Oh really?" Hild replied as she used her powers to put her clothes back on. "Well, that really narrows it down. Either Belldandy has a unique beauty mark somewhere or..."

"My lips are sealed." Keiichi said firmly. At that moment Hasagawa returned. "Now since you're clearly not here to buy something I want you out of here!"

"Everything ok?" Hasagawa asked warily.

"Alright, keep your pants on." Hild replied. "You can tell Belldandy I'll be expecting an invitation to the baby shower." Without another word, Hild vanished into thin air.

"What was that all about?" Hasagawa asked.

"...It's better you don't know." he replied as the magnitude of Hild's words hit him. As if on cue, the phone The Almighty One gave him rang. When he saw the name he answered it at once.

"This is Lind." the voice on the other end said. "A high concentration of negative energy was detected near you. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, Hild just paid me a visit." he replied.

"The ruler of Demonkind?" Lind asked in surprise. "What did she want?"

"She wanted to know about me and Belldandy." he replied. "I didn't say anything but she kinda figured things out."

"That could be a problem." Lind said after a pause. "Where are you and Belldandy right now?"

"I'm at work and Belldandy is home right now." he said. "You don't think Hild is going to make a move on her do you?"

"Unfortunately for me she's not that stupid." Lind replied as she made no effort to hide her disappointment. "It wouldn't be a good idea to worry Belldandy so we'll keep this our little secret, ok?"

"Got it." he said as something Hild said to him came to mind. "Say Lind, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's..." he stopped himself there when he remembered no one in heaven was supposed to know about the Almighty One's visit five months earlier. "Never mind."

XxX

"...So you really think she's going to have a boy?" Skuld asked Urd as they emerged from the ice cream shop.

"I seriously doubt Keiichi could handle having a miniature version of Belldandy." The silver-haired goddess replied. "And besides, regardless the baby will be half divine. That alone will be something he'll have to get used to."

"A human with the longevity and powers of a deity." Skuld marveled. "It's been centuries since earth's had one of those."

"That's right." Urd said as they entered an alley. "I can still remember the last time-" A young woman suddenly appeared before them. She came so suddenly they both jumped in surprise. In her arms was a baby.

"Please...take her." the young woman said as she held up the tightly wrapped newborn before Urd. "Take care of her. Her name is Ino." She then turned and ran in the direction she came.

"Hey, hold on!" Skuld exclaimed as Urd took the baby in her arms. The woman kept running until they could no longer hear her. "Whoa, she's gone...!"

"Well, it could have been worse." Urd remarked as she noticed the trail of blood the woman left behind. "I think she just gave birth!"

"What are we gonna do with the baby?" Skuld asked as they walked over to a nearby mirror. "And shouldn't we make sure her mom will be ok?"

"You heard her mother's final request Skuld." Urd replied. "She wanted her to be taken care of so I will raise her as my own daughter."

"What's going on?" Belldandy asked when Urd and Skuld materialized in the living room. When she saw the baby, she nearly dropped the tea cup she was holding.

"Her mother died from complications related to childbirth." Urd lied, but from what she witnessed that might not be too far from the truth by now. "Before she died, she asked me to take care of her daughter in her place."

"Hey, I was there too!" Skuld cut in.

"True, but her words were directed to me." Urd pointed out as she grinned. "From now on, you can call me Mom!"

"Hey everyone." Keiichi said as he came into the house. "I'm home."

"We're in here Keiichi." Belldandy replied. When he saw the baby he gasped in surprise.

"You had the baby already...!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"No, she's still four months away." Skuld replied. "Urd and I found Ino a little while ago. Her mother died giving birth to her."

"She asked me to take care of her." Urd explained. "And that's what I intend to do—with your and Belldandy's help of course."

"Of course." Belldandy replied as she smiled. "I'd be more than happy to help you."

"Same here." Keiichi added as he held the sleeping baby. "You could also call this practice for when our baby arrives."

"That's a good way to look at it." Skuld said as they all laughed.

XxX

End Chapter 3.

I plugged Dragonlover71491's Mama Urd. If you've never heard of it—which I doubt—it's the story either just above or below this one in the A!MG list depending on which of us updates their story. Like I do with Tavingtonsbeauty's World of Warcraft fanfics there will be a bit of overlapping on my part with the other story.

Chapters 4 and 5 will be up tomorrow.

...Yes, I said tomorrow. Which means I want to start writing Chapter 4 in the next few minutes XD


	4. Chapter 4: Ah! A Day at the Beach!

XxXxX

Chapter 4: Ah! A Day at the Beach!

XxXxX

_A/N: This disclaimer is for the rest of the story—Yuki belongs to Dragonlover71491. As a reminder, she was removed from this story because some reviewers felt I was copying someone else, which was only partly true. Oh, well. She's been replaced as per request._

_~Brendan Aurabolt_

XxX

It has been two months since Urd and Skuld brought Ino home. Summer had come to Nekomi and Belldandy was now in her seventh month of pregnancy. With this came two more goddesses to the Morisato household: Peorth and Lind.

Keiichi and the Goddesses decided to take a trip to the beach before things at home became even busier than they already were. To everyone's amazement neither Hild or Mara approached them since the encounter at the store. It would seem that for once Hild would in fact keep her word. They picked a spot under a large tree that could provide shade for Ino and Keiichi (who couldn't swim!). The best part was the water wasn't too far way either.

"Are you sure you don't want to get in the water?" Lind asked. "I heard from the others about your inability to swim. If you'd like, I could teach you how to tread water."

"I think I'll pass." he replied. "Besides, one of us needs to stay here with Ino."

"True, but we could take turns." said Peorth as she and Urd walked over to them. They both wore the swimsuits they'd worn when they went to the community swimming pool. "What, you're not still thinking of the last time we went swimming are you? I promise nothing like that will happen this time."

"I'd just rather play it safe." said Keiichi. "Trust me, it's not a big deal."

"Oh, I see." said Urd as she shot Peorth and Lind a look. " Belldandy may be a Goddess but I don't think she'd be able to trust you with the life of your future son or daughter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Keiichi asked in surprise.

"_We've got him!"_ Peorth whispered to Urd.

"_What are you two two...oh, I get it."_ Lind whispered back.

"_Exactly."_ Urd replied as she her smile widened. _"He'd kill for her if she wished it. Not that she would but..."_

"What are you three whispering about?" Keiichi asked as he glared at them suspiciously.

"Look Keiichi, we're only trying to help you and Belldandy." Peorth replied. "You don't want your wife and Goddess to worry about you needlessly, do you?"

"Of course not." he said.

"Then face your fear of the water." said Lind. "We're all Goddesses here. You have nothing to fear."

"What's going on over here?" a new voice said. The four turned to see Skuld, Banpei and Belldandy had arrived. Belldandy wore a blue bikini highlighted her belly while Skuld wore a one-piece bathing suit. Even Banpei looked like he'd get his feet with with the inflatable ring he was wearing.

"Oh, we were just talking about what an awesome idea it would be if you could give Keiichi swimming lessons, Belldandy." Urd replied casually.

"We were?" Peorth, Lind and Keiichi asked in unison.

"Why, of course." said Urd as she handed Ino to Lind. "Besides, no one would like the honor of giving you swimming lessons more than your wife."

"Do you really mean that?" Belldandy asked Keiichi.

"Yes, but-"

"Great, it's settled!" Urd exclaimed as she pulled him to his feet and shooed them off. "Now hurry along, you two! Get in there and have fun!"

"Hey, wait up!" Skuld said as she started to follow. She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll get nervous if we watched." Peorth said to her. "Trust me on this one."

"I know, but Big Sis promised to teach _me_ how to swim." Skuld replied.

"If you'd like, I could teach your Skuld." Lind offered as she removed her robe, revealing a white bikini with an angelic pattern. Even Peorth and Urd gawked at her impressive figure.

"...I think I'll pass." The younger Goddess replied as she made a face.

"How about I call Sentaro over?" Urd offered. "He helped you get over your fear of bikes and besides, he _is_ your boy-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Skuld exclaimed as she stopped Urd from finishing the word. "DON'T. SAY. ANOTHER. WORD."

"Boyfriend." said Peorth as she and Urd burst into laughter. "Your request only applied to Urd if I heard right."

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" Skuld exclaimed as the older Goddesses made a break for it. "COME BACK HERE!"

"...And there they go." Lind remarked as she held the infant. "I suppose it's probably better this way."

XxX

"Am I doing ok?" Keiichi asked as he floated on his back.

"You're doing just fine." Belldandy replied as she floated next to him. "You're starting to look like a seal swimming like that."

"You really think so?" he asked in surprise. "Wow...sure feels nice. This must be how the baby feels right now."

"You're probably right." the goddess replied. "And it will get to drift like this for a little while longer before it enters the world. And then..."

"Our family will be complete." Keiichi finished as he held her hand. Although they couldn't look each other in the eyes, they were both thinking the same thing. Any sudden movements and they'd both flip over. "I have to admit this sure feels nice. Thank you for helping me yet again Belldandy."

"You're very welcome Keiichi." she replied. "I'm a goddess and your wife. Your happiness is my happiness. I'll be by your side always."

XxX

"They sure have been gone a while." Lind noted. "Do you think one of us should check on them?"

"Let's give them another half hour before we reel them in." said Peorth. "They're not going to have this kind of time once the baby comes. Isn't that right Urd?"

"Indeed." the silver-haired goddess replied as she rocked Ino to sleep. "We may be goddesses but our jobs are nothing compared to motherhood. I've been finding that out all too well. Even so, I can honesty say I'm enjoying every minute of it."

"Belldandy and Keiichi are going to be wonderful parents." said Peorth.

"You said it." Skuld added.

"What's this I hear about Bell and Keiichi?" a familiar voice asked. The three turned to see Hild and Mara standing behind them. "What, you didn't think I'd notice, did you? Mara does work across the street from Keiichi."

"What business would the Ruler of Demonkind have with Keiichi and Belldandy?" Lind asked as her poleaxe materialized in her hands.

"Relax, I'm not here to pick a fight with one of The Almighty's attack dogs." The demoness said as she pushed the weapon aside as if it were made of paper. "I was just hoping to-" That was all she said before she laid eyes on Ino sleeping in Urd's arms.

"Oh, right." Urd said as she quickly realized what her mother was probably thinking. "Meet your granddaughter, Ino."

"Oh, Urdy!" Hild exclaimed as she took the child in her arms. "She's so cute! Where did she come from?"

"It's kind of a long story." Skuld replied. She and Urd took turns explaining to the Ruler of Demonkind about how they'd been given the newborn two months earlier. Hild was relieved to know the child was not born from the Plum Blossom Spirit Urd dated in the past.

"You will just have to let me babysit her sometime." Hild said as she held Ino. "Oh, she is just so precious! Yes you are, yes you are!"

"...And there she goes ignoring the rest of us." Peorth said as she teasingly nudged Urd. "Like mother like daughter!"

"Come on, I'm not THAT bad." Urd shot back as Keiichi and Belldandy joined them.

Whoa, what's going on here?" Keiichi asked when he noticed Hild and Mara. The sight of Hild holding Ino gave him the chills.

"So you really _are_ with child!" Mara exclaimed in surprise when she saw the goddess's belly.

"Yes I am." Belldandy replied as she smiled politely. "Would you like to feel the baby?"

"...I think I'll pass." the blonde replied as she took a step back.

"I think I will." Hild said as she expertly handed Ino back to Urd and walked over to Belldandy and Keiichi. When she felt the child move beneath her hand she knew at once the child was a demigod and thus would pose not threat to her. Unlike Urd the child was half human and thus would never be able to match the power of a full-blooded deity or demon.

"Ok, I think that's enough." said Skuld as she separated Hild and Belldandy. "I won't let you do anything to my Big Sis!"

"You've nothing to fear from me in that regard." Hild replied curtly. "It's not as if she's going to have a pure blood, after all. In fact, it would be in my best interests to leave things as-is."

"What?" Mara, Peorth, Keiichi and Skuld said in unison.

"And besides, I would love for my only granddaughter to have a cousin to play with." the demoness said as she turned to leave. "I'll expect my invitation to the baby shower soon!" Without another word, Hild and Mara vanished in clouds of smoke.

"That was pretty weird." said Peorth.

"Indeed." Lind replied. "At least we know The Ruler of Demonkind has no interest in harming the children."

"Yeah, but you can bet we haven't seen the last of her." Urd added. "Well, no use crying about things we can't control."

"I think it's about time we headed home." said Belldandy. We've had a long day."

"Are you okay?" Keiichi asked as he look at her anxiously.

"I just want to make sure I get plenty of rest for the baby." Belldandy replied. "If I'm tired it won't do any good for the little one. Ino would probably sleep more comfortably in her crib, too."

"Good point." Peorth remarked. "Well then...shall we be going?"

XxX

End Chapter 4.

Forget what I said at the end of the previous chapter. Chapter 5 will be out sometime tomorrow afternoon. So now Hild knows about the baby. Dun-dun-dun! What kinds of crazy-wacky things could happen next? You'll find out at the top of the next chapter!

The new arrival will be introduced at the end of Chapter 6 but you won't know the gender until Chapter 7. Hey, I need to give you a reason to come back don't I?


	5. Chapter 5: Ah! A Double Baby Shower!

XxXxX

Chapter 5: Ah! A Double Baby Shower!

XxXxX

A/N: Dr. Celes Toss-Garcia from the Serene Adventure Stories makes a guest appearance in this chapter.

XxX

"Keiichi." Belldandy said as he stirred in his sleep. "Keiichi, wake up. Keiichi...the baby's coming."

"_Say it with a bit more urgency."_ Peorth whispered.

"KEIICHI! THE BABY'S COMING!" Belldandy screamed. That got his attention and then some.

"We'd better hurry!" he said as he quickly dressed and ran out of the room. Moments later, they could hear his motorcycle start up and drive away.

"Wow, that was impressive." Peorth said as she and Belldandy exchanged a glance. "Just like on TV, the husband forgets his pregnant wife." The sound of the motorcycle approaching told them Keiichi remembered what he'd forgotten.

"Come on, Belldandy we need to the hospital!" he exclaimed as he burst into the house.

"No we don't." said Urd as she emerged from her bedroom holding a stopwatch. "That was pretty impressive, though. You broke last night's record by fifteen minutes."

"I WHAT?" he exclaimed when he realized what was going on. "Urd, Peorth! This is so not funny!"

"It is when it involves you, Keiichi." Peorth said as she laughed. "You should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless!"

"You wouldn't think it was funny if you were me right now." Keiichi replied as his face reddened.

"On the bright side, at least we know you're prepared." said Urd. "It takes quite a bit of skill to be able to act at a moment's notice. You're able to do that in no time at all. With the impending birth of a demigod you'll need that kind of fortitude."

"At least this wasn't a complete waste of time." said Lind as she came into the room. "Belldandy, you have an appointment today don't you?"

"Yes, that's right." she replied. "I saw a doctor in heaven yesterday so today I'm going to see a doctor on earth."

"Which means Keiichi gets to go with you this time." Peorth remarked. "Sound good to you, Keiichi?"

"Sure, I'll take her over." he replied as he left the room. They waited until they heard the front door close before speaking again

"Does he know?" Urd asked.

"No, I haven't told him anything." Belldandy replied.

"We just need you to keep him away for about four hours." said Peorth. "We should be ready by then."

"I'll do what I can." Belldandy replied as she slowly rose to her feet. Since her regular clothes no longer fit Belldandy wore a light blue kimono with white ribbons. Her hair was tied into a long braid that ran down the small of her back. As she walked outside, the flowers and trees seemed to pause and take notice of the pregnant goddess.

"Ready to go?" Keiichi asked as he gave her a motorcycle helmet.

"I'm ready." she replied as he helped her into the sidecar. "I didn't mention the surprise we're planning either."

"Excellent." Keiichi said as he started up the motorcycle. "We'll probably need about four hours to get everything ready. I just hope Lind doesn't come looking for us." The couple drove into town to the clinic where Belldandy was going to have her weekly checkup. What Keiichi didn't know was this appointment was going to be a little different.

"Belldandy Morisato." The nurse at the clinic said in the waiting room. The couple followed the nurse into an office down the hall from the waiting room. "Dr. Garcia will be with you momentarily."

"Did she just say Dr. Garcia...?" Keiichi asked in surprise. "I thought you were seeing a Dr. Kimishima?"

"Maybe she's not in today." Belldandy suggested as the door opened again. Keiichi gasped in surprise when he saw the long-haired woman had a sword sheathed at her waist. Tucked under her arm was a rather thick folder. She walked behind the desk, sat down and opened the folder. She was so engorged in whatever she was reading at first the couple thought she didn't notice they were there.

"Excuse me." Keiichi said after several minutes of silence. "Are you really-"

"Dr. Celes Toss-Garcia." she finished as she looked up. "Nekomi General Hospital needed an extra surgeon for the next few weeks and it was me or her. I elected to hold things down until her services are no longer needed. Sorry for not saying anything when I came in. I was just reading up on your paperwork."

"We understand." Belldandy replied as she smiled.

"So you're Belldandy Morisato and Keiichi Morisato." Dr. Garcia said as she closed the folder. "Sorry if this is intrusive but how exactly did you two meet?"

"Um..." Keiichi said as signaled for help from Belldandy.

"Keiichi called me and wished for me to stay by his side forever." she explained, much to her husband's horror. "We've been together ever since."

"That's so sweet!" Dr. Garcia exclaimed. "My older sister did the same thing with her husband!"

"Your brother-in-law works for the Goddess Help Line?" Belldandy asked in surprise. "I didn't know Gods worked in that department."

"Oh no, my brother-in-law is royalty." Dr. Garcia replied. "It took him some time to warm up to my sister. She fell in love with him on the spot."

"How romantic!" Belldandy exclaimed. "Don't you think so, Keiichi?"

"Yeah, it's nice." he replied far less enthusiastically.

"Well enough about me, let's talk about you." Dr. Garcia said as the blinds on the windows and door instantly closed. "I would like you both to know I take Patient-Doctor confidentiality extremely seriously. To that end, I don't even keep notes outside what's needed medically. Having said that, are both of you deities?"

"You can tell...?" Keiichi asked in surprise.

"I'm a Guardian Sage and a Champion of Light." she replied. "I'd be a pretty bad one if I couldn't tell that much at a single glance."

"What's a Guardian Sage?" Keiichi asked.

"That's not important." Dr. Garcia replied as she stood. "What _is_ important is getting an update on the new demigod in progress. Follow me." They followed the doctor across the hall into an examination room. In one corner of the room was an ultrasound machine and a bed. One wall was lined with shelves filled with supplies and medical gowns.

"You're going to need to change into one of the medical gowns on the shelf." said Dr. Garcia. "Your husband and I will wait just outside if you need help with anything."

"Sure." she replied as doctor and husband stepped back into the hallway.

"...You can relax Mr. Morisato." The young doctor said. "I was sent by The Almighty One to fill in as your wife's doctor."

"How do you...?" he said as Dr. Garcia produced a cellphone identical to the one he'd been given months ago.

"My oldest daughter is a demigod." she explained. "The human parent always gets one of these neat phones so we can be reached directly."

"Oh, I see." Keiichi said as he let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were really a goddess."

"Sorry, you're not _that_ lucky." The doctor replied as the door opened again.

"I'm ready." Belldandy said to them.

"Please lie on the bed in the corner." Dr. Garcia said the pair reentered the room. "Mr. Morisato, you can sit in the chair next to the bed." Dr. Garcia grabbed some instruments from the shelf and brought them over to the side of the bed. First she measured the baby with measuring tape and then used her stethoscope to listen to the baby's heartbeat.

"Is everything ok?" Keiichi asked.

"Why do you tell me?" Dr. Garcia suggested as she handed him the stethoscope. He put it on and pressed it against Belldandy's belly. Almost instantly he could hear a heartbeat. He was so surprised he almost jumped.

"Wow, that's a really fast heartbeat!" he exclaimed.

"The smaller you are, the faster the heart will beat." Dr. Garcia explained. "The heartbeat of the unborn is about four times faster than an adult's."

"Amazing." Keiichi said as listened to the sound of his baby's heartbeat.

"But wait, there's more." Dr. Garcia said as she turned on the machine next to the bed. "Now you're going to see your baby in 3D." This time it was Belldandy's turn to be amazed.

"Technology is incredible." she said as a 3D image of the baby appeared on the screen.

"Indeed." Keiichi said as he watched. Both parents gasped when the baby opened its blue eyes as if it were looking at them. "The baby has your eyes!"

"And it looks like it has your hair." Belldandy remarked.

"Would you like to know what you're having now or later?" Dr. Garcia asked.

"I think that's one surprise we can wait for." Keiichi replied.

"Our niece at home will have someone to grow up with, too." Belldandy added.

"Very well then." the doctor said as she turned off the machine. "Everything looks great. The baby's just the right size and as you both saw there's no doubt you're the parents. Have you made your plans for how you're going to do the Birth Day?"

"I'm fine with doing it a home." Belldandy replied as Keiichi's face paled. "I think it would be the best place to have the baby."

"Given your status as a goddess that makes things easier on my end." Dr. Garcia remarked. "Dr. Kimishima should be available for the big day. I'll send her a Tweet later today so she'll know to be ready if you need help."

"It was an honor to meet you Dr. Garcia." Belldandy said as she dipped her head.

"Yes, and thank you for everything." Keiichi added as he shook her hand. "Will we ever see you again?"

"That's really up to the reviewers of this fanfic." she replied as she walked to the door. "Good luck with everything."

XxX

"Oh, there you are." Urd said when Belldandy and Keiichi returned home. "I went out with Ino and I forgot my keys at home. Unfortunately it seems everyone went out so I ended up having to wait here for you two."

"Why didn't you just use a mirror or the pond to get inside?" Keiichi asked in surprise.

"Do you think I'd still be here waiting if I could have?" Urd shot back. "Something weird is going on around here."

"I'm sorry you were locked out, Urd." said Belldandy as they walked to the front door. "We had to pick up a few things on the way home and it took longer than we expected to get back." What Keiichi and Belldandy didn't know was the others had planned a baby shower for her.

"Wait, let me get that." Keiichi said as he put his key in the door as he and Belldandy exchanged a glace. What Urd didn't know was the others had planned a baby shower for her and Ino. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"Hold on, let me get that." Urd and Belldandy said in unison. They looked at each other in surprise.

"Urd?"

"Belldandy?"

"SURPRISE!" The lights flew on as family and friends emerged from their hiding places. In the living room hung a banner that said 'Congratulations Belldandy, Keiichi and Urd!'. The sisters made no effort to hide their surprise.

"How did you guys plan this without tipping off either us?" Urd asked Peorth.

"It wasn't easy let me tell you." she replied. "Lind and I decided to just not tell Skuld until this morning while we decided to keep Keiichi in the dark to be on the safe side. We had a bit of help from the most unlikely person."

"Really?" Belldandy asked. "Who?"

"Me of course." Hild said as she and Mara appeared. "I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to shower my granddaughter and daughter-in-law with affection."

"I...I don't know what to say." Urd said as she fought back tears. "You Goddesses are the best."

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Mara exclaimed.

"Oh yeah thanks for helping." Urd replied with less enthusiasm.

"Couldn't you be a little more appreciative?" Keiichi asked in amazement.

"I believe we already had this conversation two years ago." Urd replied curtly.

"Oh, yeah." Skuld remarked. "If she shows affection towards Hild, her soul will be pulled to its demonic side. Too bad, though."

"Now that we have the who and how out of the way, let's eat!" Megumi exclaimed. Keiichi had to admit he was surprised to learn Sayoko had provided the food for the baby shower. She didn't cook it herself of course. Instead, she had her personal chefs prepare everything for the celebration.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Urd said to the socialite after all the food was done. "I didn't think you'd go out of your way to do something like this for us."

"Which is exactly why I did it." she replied. "Believe it or not, I can be a really nice person when I want to be."

"Which is pretty rare." Chihiro remarked under her breath.

"So, have you two decided on a name for my niece or nephew yet?" Megumi asked.

"We've decided if it's a boy we'll name him Kenshin." Belldandy replied. "It means Modest Truth."

"If it's a girl we'll name her Satomi." Keiichi added. "It means Wise and Beautiful."

"They're both wonderful names." said Lind. "I like both of them evenly."

"Attention everyone!" Skuld exclaimed. "It's time for presents!" Everyone gathered in the living room so that Urd and Belldandy could receive gifts for their children. Yuki lay on a blanket next to her mother.

"Here's mine for Ino." said Hild as she presented a stuffed unicorn. Urd carefully examined the unicorn before setting it down in front of Ino. She took to it almost instantly. "...Looks like she loves it."

"Probably because you put some kind of spell on it." Urd remarked.

"I would never do something like that to my favorite grandchild." Hild shot back as she pretended to look hurt. "I can't believe you'd say that about me."

"Well, you _are_ the Ruler of Demonkind." Skuld replied with a shrug. "Ok now it's my turn! My presents are for both of my big sisters!" She removed the cloth from her gifts, revealing two cribs. One was for Ino and one for the new baby.

"Not bad." Megumi remarked as everyone gawked at the cribs.

"Lind and I built them so they're technically from both of us." Skuld replied. "I did install a two-way baby monitor so you can see the baby and vice versa so they won't get scared or lonely."

"That's very thoughtful of you." Belldandy said as she hugged her sister. "Thank you for the gift."

"I have the gift that keeps on giving." said Sayoko as she handed Urd and Belldandy an envelope.

"What's this?" Urd asked.

"Open it and see." she replied. Inside the envelopes were documents.

"Wait...this is a...!" Keiichi exclaimed in shock when he saw the seven figure sum at the bottom of each document.

"What is it?" Chihiro asked.

"It's money for them to go to college when they're old enough." Keiichi replied as everyone looked at Sayoko in surprise. "Sayoko, are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely." she replied. "Nothing but the best I always say."

"It looks like I might have been wrong about you." said Urd. "Not bad at all." The celebration went on for another hour before everyone started to leave. Even Hild and Mara left with a smile on their faces.

"If the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, things could get interesting around here." said Hild as she and Mara prepared to leave. "And I can't wait to see what the future has in store for Ino, too."

"We're really lucky to have so many friends." said Keiichi as he and the goddesses watched the last of the guests leave. "Without their help I don't think much of this would be possible."

"I think you're right, Keiichi." Belldandy replied as she slipped her hand into his. "And soon we'll have one more person to welcome into the family."

XxX

End Chapter 5.

I apologize for the delay but I do have incredible breaking news: Serene Adventure the website is back online for the first time in three years. The link is in my profile and I highly recommend checking it out. I plan to have an audio podcast up sometime later tonight.

The baby arrives next chapter. I was going to wait for the name reveal but I was kinda forced to do the reveal here. Oh, well. After Chapter 6 we're going to jump six years into the future. See Dragonlover71491's Mama Urd to learn more in-depth about Yuki from her perspective. I

Chapter 6 should be up Tuesday morning. I'm going to be at the Boston Marathon tomorrow for coverage as mentioned on my site so...yeah.


	6. Chapter 6: Ah! A Bundle of Joy!

XxXxX

Chapter 6: Ah! A Bundle of Joy!

XxXxX

It had been four weeks since the baby shower and the day after Belldandy's due date had come and gone. Despite the discomfort she insisted allowing nature to take its course whenever and wherever it might be. Today she was working on satisfying one of the various cravings she'd been having for the past month. This time it was fried chicken and waffles. "So how are you feeling?" Megumi asked as a waiter brought out her fourth serving.

"I'm feeling ok." she replied as she started eating. "Wow, this is really good. You two sure you don't want to try some?"

"I think I'll pass." said Mara as she made a face. "I'm feeling nauseous just watching you eat."

"Ok, suit yourself." the goddess replied as she polished off the meal. "Whew, I think I'm done now. It was an excellent meal."

"Says the one not footing the bill." Megumi remarked when the waiter brought them the tab Belldandy racked up in fifteen minutes.

"If not for the contract I made with your bed buddy this morning, this would be the perfect opportunity for me to seal you and your progeny for all eternity." Mara remarked as they walked down the street. "I mean I have to admit it feels pretty weird to be hanging out with my sworn enemy all day."

"What contract?" Megumi and Belldandy asked in unison.

XxX

"_I heard you wanted to see me?" Mara asked as she stepped into the Auto Supply store. _

"_Yeah I do." he replied as he glanced around to make sure no one else could hear what he was about to say. "I want to make a contract with you."_

"_Come again?" Mara asked in surprise._

"_I want to make a contract with you." he repeated. _

"_That's what I thought you said." the demoness said as she gawked at him. "Before I tell you how thrilled Lady Hild will be when I tell her the good news, what do you offer in exchange for my services?"_

"_This." Keiichi said as he presented the catalyst that had been used to seal her away. "Peorth found it last week while cleaning out some lingering bugs in Yggdrasil. She said I might have need of it but then I remembered it originally belonged to you."_

"_Well well, I'm impressed." she said as she looked from the CD to Keiichi and back again. "I accept your offering."_

"_Good." Keiichi replied as he handed it to her. "Now let me tell you what I would like for you to do for me..." When he whispered it into her ear, the blonde-haired demon threw her head back and laughed. _

"_Oh that is a good one!" she exclaimed as she laughed. "Of all the...Keiichi you really are spineless!"_

"_I'm serious!" he shot back. "Look, I'd ask Peorth or Lind to do this but I know they'd refuse. When Hild mentioned yesterday I could get you to do it if I made a contract that made you my last hope."_

"_I never thought even you would stoop so low but whatever, I'll do it." she replied as a parchment appeared in her hand. She unrolled it and set it before Keiichi. "Your signature makes it official."_

XxX

"Like I'm about to tell you." Mara replied as she recalled the secret meeting between her and and Keiichi. "The agreement between us is strictly confidential."

"Oh...if that's the case, I'll trust you." Belldandy replied. "But if I have any reason to believe you're going to hurt Keiichi..."

"Relax, you have nothing to worry about!" Mara exclaimed. "In fact, you might find yourself thanking me when it's all said and done."

"There you are." The three turned to see Keiichi run up to them. "I just picked up the theater tickets for all of us. Everything's ready, too."

"Nice job, Kei." Megumi replied. "I've been wanting to see _West Side Story_ for ages!"

"A musical about rival gangs, huh?" Mara said thoughtfully. "I think I'll pass. Besides, I have other work I need to be getting back to about now."

"You're sure you can't stay?" Belldandy asked.

"Absolutely." she replied as shot Keiichi a glance. "And besides, I'd never hear the end of it if my fellow demons found out I've been hanging out with a goddess all day!" before Belldandy could protest Mara flew away.

"Looks like it's just the three of us then." Megumi said as they walked to the theater. The place with packed with theater goers as this was the first time Nekomi was getting the play during its tour of Japan. When the show finished all three of them were moved to tears.

"Poor Maria...it's so sad!" said Megumi as she blew her nose.

"The acting was amazing." said Keiichi as he wiped the tears from his face. Belldandy was too overcome with emotion to comment on the play. She simply cried into Keiichi's shoulder. After they regained their composure they left the theater and walked into the night sky.

"Wow, it's dark already." Megumi remarked in surprise. "I had no idea we'd be out this late."

"You're telling me." Keiichi added. "It's a good thing Chihiro gave me one of the apartments on the second floor of the store to use. Looks like this would be a good time to use it."

"Good thinking." said Belldandy. "It might not be a good idea to try to get back to the temple at this time of night." The three walked around the side of the store where Keiichi unlocked the door. There were stairs and two elevators that led to the other floors.

"Oh, wait we should probably call and let the others know where we are." Keiichi said as the elevator doors opened.

"I'll do it." Megumi offered. "I do need to let my roommates know I'm not gonna be back tonight anyway."

"No problem." Keiichi replied. "You can use the phone in the store. After you're done, my apartment is the first one on the left."

"I'll see you upstairs then." Megumi said as she disappeared inside the store.

"Hey, what's this doing here?" Belldandy said as the elevator doors closed. In the corner of the elevator was a large suitcase.

"I wonder if Chihiro forgot that in here?" Keiichi said as the elevator began to move. Almost as soon as it started to move the elevator suddenly stopped between the first and second floors. "No way, we can't be stuck!" Keiichi tried the buttons but nothing worked. Not even the emergency call button worked.

"We're really stuck?" Belldandy asked in surprise.

"Looks like it but at least Megumi is nearby." Keiichi replied. "She'll notice the apartment's empty and figure out something's up."

"Hey, are you guys stuck in there?" they faintly heard Megumi say from the second floor.

"The elevator stopped between floors!" he replied. "Go get help!"

"I'll be back soon so hang on!" she said as the heard they sound of fading footsteps.

"Wait, can't you use your powers to get us out Belldandy?" Keiichi asked.

"I'll try." she replied as she began to concentrate. That concentration was suddenly broken when she felt a wave of pain flood her senses. When she tried again the sensation return. It took her a few moments to realize her powers weren't being deflected. No, it was something else.

"What is it?" Keiichi asked.

"I think I'm in labor." she replied as Keiichi's face paled. "No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I just called for help!" Megumi announced from above. "Chihiro said she's going to get Otaki and Tamiya and she'll be over in about an hour to get you guys out!"

"You've got to hurry!" Keiichi replied. "Belldandy just went into labor!"

"WHAT?" she exclaimed in surprise. "That's so cliché! I'll go call an ambulance!" And then she was gone again.

"What do we do?" Keiichi asked as he paced back and forth.

"What's in that suitcase?" Belldandy asked as she sat down in a corner of the elevator. "There might be something inside we could use." As Keiichi opened it he was surprised to find a pillow, blankets, antibacterial soap, a bottle of warm water, scissors, a medical textbook and...earplugs?

"Wait...don't tell me this was planned!" Keiichi exclaimed in surprise.

"What is it?" Belldandy asked as he removed everything from the suitcase.

"It looks like someone left all this stuff here for us." he replied as he immediately started reading the textbook. "Probably Chihiro or Megumi."

"That's very thoughtful of them." she replied. They both looked down as a puddle of clear fluid began to form under her. "It looks like we'll have need of them."

XxX

"What in the name of The Almighty is going on here?" Peorth said as she, Lind and Skuld landed on the roof of a building several blocks from the auto supply store. The winds were whipping up in the area in preparation for something big.

"Tornadoes are forming all over the place." Skuld noted. "Would could be causing this?"

"It must be Belldandy." said Lind. "She must be in labor. That's the only possible explanation. The gusts of wind are meant to protect her but they could destroy the area if left unchecked."

"Then leave this one to me." The three turned to see Hild appear before them.

"What are you doing here?" Peorth asked in surprise.

"I admit I was surprised when a copy of Keiichi Morisato's contract with Mara appeared on my desk in Niffilhiem a few minutes ago." she explained. "It would seem that as usual, Mara underestimated Belldandy's reserves."

"What do you mean?" Lind asked.

"The terms of the contract were very specific but it did not account for the fact Belldandy is a First Class Goddess without restrictions." Hild explained. "What we're seeing is the end result of that miscalculation. I'll hold back those cyclones. See if you three can restrain Belldandy's power or we'll have a really big mess to clean up."

"We'll see what we can do." Peorth replied as the three dispersed.

XxX

Eight hours had passed since Keiichi and Belldandy became trapped in the elevator. Tamiya, Otaki and Chihiro were working on freeing them but it would take some time. Of course Belldandy's labor had progressed during that time as well. Keiichi soon came to appreciate the earplugs he found in the suitcase left in the elevator.

"Hold my hand Keiichi!" Belldandy said as she felt another contraction coming. He squeezed his eyes shut to resist the urge of scream as he felt the bones in his hand breaking. When she let go he was surprised to see his hand was fine.

"Whoa, that was intense!" he exclaimed in surprise. When he saw her hand glowing he realized the pain she was experiencing had been transferred to him when he held her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." she replied as they gazed into each others' eyes.

"Belldandy...when I wished for you to stay be my side forever, I really meant it." he said. "In the good times, sad times and even times like this. When you're happy, I'm happy. When you're sad, I'm said. I promise I will stay by your side for the rest of my side.

"Oh, Keiichi!" she exclaimed as she squeezed his hand. He felt the sensation before but this time he was ready. She looked at him in surprise when he didn't let go.

"I'm not ready to let go of you just yet." he said. "We'll get through this together!"

"Right." she said as the contractions came stronger and faster.

"How are you two doing in there?" Chihiro called down.

"We'll be fine!" Keiichi replied before returning his attention to his wife. "Ok Belldandy, this is it. Are you ready."

"Yes..." she replied. "But I'm a little scared. What if we're not ready? What if we make a mistake? What if..."At that moment Holy Bell appeared next to her. The sight of her angel moved the goddess to tears.

"Whatever happens, we'll work through it together." he replied as he helped her take her stockings and underwear off. "Now push!" After another two hours of hard labor the baby they'd waited 9 months for entered the world. Keiichi was speechless as he held the baby in his arms.

"Incredible."

"Keiichi?"

"The baby's fine." he said as the newborn began to cry. "Ten fingers and ten toes just like mom and dad. You did an awesome job, Belldandy."

"Thank goodness." she replied before passing out. At that moment the elevator started to move. When the doors opened on the second floor Megumi, Chihiro, Tamiya, Otaki, Peorth, Lind, Skuld and Hild were all staring at them in surprise.

"She did it." he said as he held the baby. "The baby's fine and so Belldandy is resting."

"You'd bet she is." Hild remarked as Lind carefully picked her up. "Childbirth is more taxing than casting spells after all. I'd know all about that of course."

"She'll be fine after she's had some rest." said Peorth. "I've got to hand it to you though, Keiichi. I'd have expected to find you passed out in the corner but you stayed with her the whole time. Asking Mara to arrange this was a bit excessive but everything turned out alright in the end."

"Who told you that?" Keiichi asked in surprise.

"You just did." Hild replied as a devious smile spread across her face. "Of course I was aware of the details of the contract but since we demons take our contracts so seriously I wasn't going to tell anyone until after it had been carried out. Very cliché but impressive none the less. I'll be sure Mara gets a nice bonus for this."

"So, which name did you decide on?" Megumi asked as everyone except Lind and Hild gawked at the newborn resting in Keiichi's arms.

"Oh, right...you're going to have to wait on that one." he replied.

"What do you mean?" Skuld asked in surprise.

"I didn't exactly have time to find out in there." he replied as his face reddened. "It all happened so fast and I think it would be better to wait until Belldandy's awake."

"The baby's name is..." the heard Belldandy say in her sleep.

"Oh, come on!" Peorth exclaimed. "Why don't we just peek now and get it over with?"

"No way!" Keiichi shot back. "This was something we decided on together. The least I could do is respect the agreement."

"Good for you, Keiichi." Chihiro replied. "If I see more of that assertion downstairs, things will go well for you in the future."

XxX

End Chapter 6.

Yes, I'm making you wait one more chapter to find out what the baby's name and gender will be. I know of course but you have to wait a bit to find out. You will have to wait until after the weekend for Chapter 8. I talked about this on my website but I am going to be attending Anime Boston this coming weekend. I will be working overtime tomorrow to have Chapter 7 ready by Thursday afternoon, however.

Now that my story has started to garner a lot of attention, I would like to make a request for donations to those who can afford to do so. I accept PayPal as a payment method and you can find the means of doing so on both my profile here and on my website. Any little bit helps and those who do may be entitled to cameo appearances in select stories and fanfics.

~B.A.


	7. Chapter 7: Making Magic In Kindergarten?

XxXxX

Chapter 7: Ah! Making Magic in Kindergarten?

XxXxX

A/N:

Ok, I figure I remind you it's now six years later. Ino is now six and the new Morisato is five. Why skip ahead five years? Just felt like it really.

Oh, one slight change: Ino is a demigod in this story like her cousin since she was born human. Everything else is the same though.

~B.A.

XxX

"Ino, time for breakfast!" Keiichi called from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" she said as she ran down the hall half-dressed. She managed to avoid tripping over one of Skuld's tools only to end up face planting into the wall. "Ow!"

"Ino, are you ok?" Skuld asked in surprise as she emerged from her room. "I'm so sorry about that!"

"I'll ok auntie Skuld." Ino replied as she rubbed her nose. She whimpered when she tried to wiggle it, causing Skuld to really freak out.

"AH! Urd's really going to kill me this time!" she exclaimed. "Quick! See if you can find your cousin or Belldandy to heal you before your mom finds out!" Before Ino could protest Skuld practically pushed her outside and shut the door behind her.

She sighed before walking around the house to the backyard where they probably were. Ever since her third birthday, Belldandy had been training Satomi to harness and control her powers. Whenever auntie Peorth and auntie Lind visited they talked about how much the black-haired demigoddess took after her mother.

"Ino?" she looked up to see Satomi doing a one-handed handstand in the middle of the pond while levitating several boulders around her. It was Satomi who spoke. Upon seeing her cousin's face, she dropped the stones and jumped to her feet. "Oh no, you're hurt! What happened?"

"I tripped over one of Auntie Skuld's tools and tan into the wall." she replied as Satomi and Belldandy walked over to her. "She was really sad about it and wanted to know if one of you could make me feel better."

"Yes of course." Belldandy as she used her power to heal Ino's nose. "All done. How do you feel?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore." she replied as she wiggled her nose. "Thanks, auntie!"

"No problem." Belldandy replied as she smiled. "It's just about time for breakfast. Let's go in an eat."

"Best news I've heard all day." Satomi replied as the cousins raced inside. The arrived at the table at the same time as Urd and Skuld.

"Good morning girls." Urd said as she sat down. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes mama." Ino replied.

"Yes auntie Urdy." Satomi said, calling the silver-haired goddess by the nickname Hild had given her years ago,

"Today's their first day of school." said Keiichi as he and Belldandy sat down. "You both must be really excited."

"Why can't we stay home like we always do?" Ino asked as she made a face. "And how come auntie Skuld doesn't have to go to school?"

"Well, we decided to might be a good idea for you two to learn things with kids the same age as you are." Keiichi replied as he smiled. "My sister and I went to school at around your age too now that I think about it."

"As for your other question, Skuld has been enrolled in Nekomi High School." Belldandy replied.

"Isn't that the same one Uncle Sentaro goes to?" Satomi asked as she drank some orange juice.

"SATOMI!" Skuld exclaimed as her face reddened.

"Satomi and I heard you saying you were going to marry him one day." Ino explained. "You do like him, don't you?"

"W-well yeah, but..." she stammered. At that moment the sound of a horn sounded in the distance. At once Skuld jumped up and dashed out of the house.

"Talk about being saved by the bell." Urd said as she and Ino laughed. "Way to put her on the spot, girls. Speaking of buses, yours will be arriving soon. Why don't we go over the rule we agreed to for when you're at school?"

"Don't use your magic in front of the kids and teachers." Satomi recited. "If everyone found out about our powers we'd never hear the end of it."

"Very good as usual Satomi." said Urd as she smiled. "You may have the powers of a goddess but you're still human too. That means you have to be extra careful not to use your powers in public unless absolutely necessary."

"We won't, mama." said Ino. "At school I just want everyone to like me. I don't think anyone would like me if they knew I could use magic and they can't."

"I don't think anyone would actually hate you." said Keiichi. "I think they'd just be a little scared. I was a little surprised myself when I first saw the powers of a goddess. I'm so used to it now I don't even think about it anymore."

"Oh." Ino replied. "Uncle Keiichi, how come you can't use magic like the rest of us?"

"Because he's not a goddess or demon that's why." Urd replied as the sound of an approaching bus filled the air. "It sounds like your chariot has arrived, girls. Remember everything we've told you and try your best."

"We will." Satomi replied as they grabbed their lunch boxes from the counter.

"Have a good time at school." Belldandy said as the girls ran to catch the bus. The bus was half full so the cousins were able to find a place to sit. Satomi ignored the odd stares their markings earned them but it really bothered Ino.

"What are you all staring at?" she said as more and more kids got on the bus.

"I was just wondering something." The girl sitting across from them said. "Do you want to be my friend? My family just moved here and I don't know anybody."

"This is our first time going to school." Satomi said, inserting herself into the conversation. "I've love to be your friend and welcome to Nekomi. My name is Satomi and this is my cousin Ino. What's your name?"

"I'm Nene Mitsuhide." the girl replied as she smiled. "Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, too." said Ino. The girls talked and laughed the rest of the way to school. The other kids paid Ino and Satomi no mind after that. When the bus arrived the cousins were forced to split up.

"Ah, Satomi and Ino Morisato." said a woman with brown hair standing outside the school. "I am Ms. Hideyoshi, the Headmaster of Nekomi Elementary. It's an honor to have here at our school. Ino, you will be in first grade. Satomi, you will be in kindergarten. Please come with me, I will take you to your classes." The cousins followed the headmaster inside.

The girls were amazed at how many children they saw as they walked through the school. "Wow, it's really big." Ino said as she looked around.

"You'll be used to it after a few days I assure you." Ms. Hideyoshi replied as she smiled. They soon came to a stop before a classroom. The headmaster knocked before opening the door. "This is your class, Yuki." Inside the classroom were rows of desks and chairs, most of which were filled with children.

"Good morning Ms. Hideyoshi." said the teacher.

"Why hello Mr. Nobunaga. "I have a new student for you. Her name is Ino Morisato. She's the answer to your prayers."

"I'll be the judge of that." he replied as he looked at Yuki. "Twelve plus-"

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen minus-"

"Twelve."

"Six times-"

"Thirty-six."

"Impressive." he said as his eyes widened. "I think you'll fit in nicely, Ms. Morisato. You may sit anywhere you wish." Satomi followed the headmaster out of the classroom, making a mental note to remember where Ino's class was if she needed to find her. The two walked down the hall and up stairs before stopping before a classroom door.

"And here we are." The headmaster said as she opened the door, Unlike Ino's class, this classroom was filled with tables, chairs and lots of other things. Satomi's face brightened when she spied a familiar face among her new class.

"Hi Satomi!" Nene said as she waved at her new friend.

"Hi Nene!" Satomi replied as she smiled.

"Good, you've already met." the teacher said as she laughed. "I'm Ms. Oda, your teacher."

"Pleased to meet you." Satomi replied as she bowed politely. "I'm Satomi Morisato. Thank you for helping me and my cousin find our classes Ms. Hideyoshi."

"You're welcome, Satomi." the headmaster replied before leaving the room.

"This is a very special day." said Ms. Oda. "Today we have two new friends, class: Nene and Satomi. Let's all do our best to make them feel welcome in our classroom."

XxX

"Do you think we did the right thing sending them to school?" Belldandy asked her older sister two hours after the girls had left.

"They may be half goddess but they're also human." Urd replied as she put down her cup of tea. "It wouldn't be right to keep from knowing what the other side is like. It will help with their powers all the better as well. Heaven knows Ino could use the motivation..."

"You're probably right." Belldandy said after a pause. "Um...Urd?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Belldandy said as the Goddesses looked at each other. "It's about Satomi's powers."

"What about them?" Urd asked.

XxX

"Wow, that's amazing!" Nene exclaimed as Satomi put the finishing touches on the picture of flowers she drew on paper with crayons. "They look so real!"

"My mom showed me how to draw these." Satomi explained. "They're sunflowers and they're my favorite." Satomi drew a magic circle in the corner of the drawing. Later, she'd use her magic to bring it the sunflowers to life.

"Time for lunch class!" Ms. Oda announced. Everyone grabbed their lunchboxes from and sat down at the round tables to eat. Belldandy packed Satomi sushi rolls, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, half an apple and a canteen of grape juice. All of them would help her enhance and focus her powers at school but no one would be the wiser.

"So you're Morisato, huh?" said a boy who sat at the table. "I've heard about your mom and dad from my aunt Sayoko."

"I'm Satomi." the demigoddess replied politely.

"Haru Mishima" he replied as they shook hands. "My aunt said your mom calls herself a goddess. What does that mean?"

"It means what it sounds like." Satomi replied as she drank her grape juice. "She calls herself a goddess because she is one."

"If your mom's a goddess, what does that make you?" Nene asked in surprise.

"My dad's human so I'm only half divine." Satomi replied as she took out a picture of her parents. "I have my father's hair and intellect while I have my mother's eyes and beauty."

"Time for recess!" Ms. Oda announced. Everyone put their lunchboxes away and went outside. Satomi remembered to bring the portrait she made with her outside. Since the whole school was having recess at the same time Satomi and Ino were reunited.

"How's your day been so far?" Ino asked as she hung from the monkey bars.

"It's been pretty fun." Satomi replied as she unfolded the picture she made before. "I made some new friends in class."

"Me too." Ino replied as she noticed the drawing. "You're not going to do what I think you are, are you?"

"Watch and see." Satomi replied as she focused her magic. "Spirits of the Earth and Sky, hear my voice and grant the wish that is within my heart." The girls watches as the Sunflowers sprouted from the the portrait, literally having been drawn to life. Pleased with her efforts, Satomi put her nose to one of the newly created flowers.

"Not bad." Ino remarked. "Mom and auntie Belldandy haven't shown me how to do that yet."

"They didn't show me how to do that." Satomi replied. "I just made a wish."

"Wow, so pretty." They heard a voice say. The two turned to see Nene watching them.

"Uh-Oh," Ino said as the cousins nervously glanced first at each other and then the flower Satomi brought to life.

XxX

End Chapter 7.

This could be interesting! What do you think will happen? You'll have to wait until Monday to find out, though. I literally wrote this just before I have to leave for Anime Boston. Be sure to check out my coverage of Anime Boston 2011 on my website all weekend and the new Ah! My Goddess! Section now up. I fixed the links on my profile so they should now correctly send you where you need to go =D

~B.A.


	8. Chapter 8: Ah! A Lesson in Magic!

XxXxX

Chapter 8: Ah! A Lesson in Magic!

XxXxX

"What a pretty flower!" Nene said as she joined the cousins. "I didn't know there were sunflowers in the schoolyard. It's so cool you found them!

"W-we did?" Satomi asked in surprise.

"Oh, yeah we did." Ino said as she realized Nene didn't see _how_ the flowers appeared. "They're Satomi's favorite flower. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, I like them because they remind me of the sun." Satomi replied as she smiled, still unsure what to make of this. Her parents and aunts warned her not to use magic in front of the other kids and it looked like she broke her promise on the first day.

"I think they're pretty too." said Nene.

"I'd like to know where that light from before came from." a new voice said. The three turned to see a boy who looked a little older than Ino enter the clearing.

"Mokuba!" Ino exclaimed in surprise.

"Who's he?" Satomi asked.

"He's one of my classmates." Ino explained.

"What light?" Nene asked him in a bid to stay on-topic.

"I saw it from the other end." the boy explained. "I don't know what it was but I know it came from over here. Did you two see it?"

"Uh..." The cousins said as they slowly began to panic. They didn't want to lie but they couldn't tell the truth, either.

"Oh, I know!" Nene suddenly said. She walked over to the now empty portrait Satomi made earlier and held it up. "There were sunflowers on this paper but now there isn't. That means the flowers came to life!"

"You can't be serious." Mokuba replied. "That's impossible."

"Well it must be true." Nene said as she looked at the Satomi. "Isn't it?"

"Well, now that you mention it..." Satomi said as Ino thought fast.

"Everyone's starting to head back inside!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Looks like it's time for us to go already!" Without another word, the cousins ran back to the school.

"That was _way_ too close." Satomi said as they stood outside her classroom.

"You're telling me." Ino added. "I think you learned a valuable lesson."

"I'll never use magic outside home ever again." Satomi declared. "I swear on my honor as a Junior Goddess."

"I knew it!" a familiar voice exclaimed. The girls watched as their aunt Skuld emerged from from bushes. "It wasn't very strong but I could feel someone using magic nearby and just had to check it out."

"How come you're not at school auntie Skuld?" Ino asked.

"I get out earlier since I'm in High School but I have to go to night school later today." she explained as she smiled. "You know, I didn't know how to use magic until after I first came to earth. That's one of the reasons I like it here so much. I've been learning so much about what it means to be responsible with magic from my sisters. Hey, maybe that's it!"

"What?" Ino asked in surprise.

"Maybe what you need Satomi is a mentor." Skuld replied. "And I would be more than happy to be your mentor."

"That would make sense except Satomi is more powerful than you." Ino pointed out. "You've said so yourself as I recall correctly."

"Well I've been practicing my magic a lot lately." Skuld shot back. "Even Big Sis said I've improved since I first learned to use my powers."

"Is that right?" Ino asked as a devious smile spread across her face. "Show me."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Skuld replied as her angel Noble Scarlet appeared behind her. "Ok Noble Scarlet, let's show them what we can do!"

"You can't use your magic here!" Satomi exclaimed. "Mom and auntie Urd said we're not supposed to use our powers unless we really have to. Why don't you two just save it for later?"

"That sounds like an even better idea to me." Skuld remarked. "I'll give you two a good taste of what real power looks like after school!" Without another word, Skuld ran back in the direction she'd come from and disappeared. Right after she left Nene emerged from the classroom.

"There you are." she said to Satomi. "Ms. Oda's looking for you. It's time to come inside."

"I should probably head back myself." said Ino. "It's my first day of school, too. I'll see you later then Satomi."

"See you later Ino!" Satomi replied as Ino left.

"We're home!" Ino announced as the cousins entered the temple grounds after school.

"Welcome back, girls." Keiichi said as he hugged them in turn. "How was your first day of school?"

"I made a friend at school, daddy!" Satomi exclaimed excitedly. "Her name is Nene and she's new just like me."

"More of the same but her name's Lisa." Ino added. "She's an exchange student from America."

"Not bad at all." said Urd as she emerged from the house. "Your first day and already boh of you have made friends. It looks you'll fit in perfectly with the other kids." At this the cousins' expressions instantly changed.

"What's wrong?' Keiichi asked.

"It's not that we don't like being treated like normal kids but we like being half goddesses too." Ino replied as Satomi nodded in agreement. "It's what makes us special."

"Who said anything about you giving up being Junior Goddesses?" Urd asked in amazement. "If anything, your training will be more intense from here on out. After all, it'll only be a matter of time before your classmates figure out those markings on your faces aren't just for show."

"Actually...we think some of them already have." said Satomi as she shifted uncomfortably.

"WHAT!" Urd and Keiichi said in unison. The cousins took turns explaining what had happened earlier during recess.

"Well if that's all, maybe you should just tell them the truth." Urd suggested.

"Really?" Satomi asked.

"The more you try to hide your powers, the more they're going to want to know about them." Urd explained. "I'm not saying tell the whole school but it's fine to tell someone at school you want to trust with the knowledge. Just make sure they understand you could have your powers taken away if you abuse them. Understand?"

"I think so." Satomi replied thoughtfully.

"Say Uncle Keiichi, have you seen auntie Skuld?" Ino asked.

"She came home about an hour ago." he replied. "She's been practicing her spells in the backyard by the pond. Now that I think of it, that's the first time I've ever seen her practice midday without Belldandy."

"Thanks, I'll see you later then!" said Ino as she ran off.

"Skuld came by our school earlier." Satomi explained. "She offered to be our mentor in magic but Ino said she wanted to see what she can do first."

"So that's it." Urd remarked thoughtfully. 'Well, this should be interesting." The three went to the backyard where they found Ino and Skuld. Even Urd was surprised to see the magical field that covered the entire surface of the pond. Of course Skuld's element was water but it was still impressive to see Skuld was strong enough to manage this.

"I've been waiting for you." Skuld said to Ino without looking up, Noble Scarlet matching her master's level of focus. "As soon as I came home I knew exactly what I was going to do. So I made sure I had plenty of water to help boost my power. Now get ready because here it comes!" They watched as two columns of water shot into the air, creating a pair of geysers. Noble Scarlet floated into the air and added her power to the spell, causing the columns to instantly freeze.

"Not bad." Keiichi remarked. "You even kept all of the water in place. The ground's not even damp!"

"It should be expected seeing as Water is her element." Urd replied as she walked over to Skuld. "But that's all you can do now, isn't it? We all know you're smart but not sharp enough to do anything really impressive."

"Diamond Dust!" Skuld exclaimed as the ice columns shattered, causing snow to fall softly to the ground. The others could only look on in amazement. "You were saying?"

"I stand corrected." Urd replied, having found her voice.

"Why is it snowing back here?" Belldandy asked as she emerged from the house.

"Auntie Skuld made it snow." Satomi replied as Belldandy looked at her sister in surprise.

"It's true." Keiichi added. "Well all watched her do it."

I'm so happy for you, Skuld!" the first class goddess exclaimed. "Keep practicing your magic and you'll soon become a Goddess First Class."

"You really think so?" Skuld asked in surprise.

"Of course." Belldandy replied. "I know you've been working very hard to grow stronger in the field of magic and I think it's starting to pay off."

"You've still got a long way to go before you're as powerful us one of us so try not to let it all go to your head." Urd cut in. "That was an impressive display but I'm sure Ino or Satomi can do better than you. Of course, that's saying a lot considering they're only half divine but compared to you they might as well be full-blooded Goddesses!"

"What makes you say that?" Skuld demanded as she glared at Urd. "They haven't even learned how to control their magic yet!"

"Yes we have!" Ino shot back.

"Then put your money where you mouth is!" Skuld said in challenge.

"Ok then, but you asked for it!" Ino exclaimed as she began to softly glow. Then she suddenly stopped casting and turned to her mother. "Hey Mom. How come you, auntie Skuld and auntie Belldandy use different forms of magic? You use Fire, auntie Skuld uses Water and auntie Belldandy uses Wind. Why is that?"

"That's because every deity and demon has an elemental affinity." Urd replied as she unfolded a poster board and markers to help explain. "Your element can be Earth, Water, Wind or Fire as well as Light or Darkness depending on weather you're a deity or demon of course. Once your elemental affinity has been determined, you'll be trained specifically in that school of magic. Why do you ask?"

"Well...it's just that at school today Satomi used her powers to bring a picture of sunflowers she drew to life." she explained, to which Skuld and Keiichi gasped in shock. "I know about elemental affinities and stuff like that but I was wondering where the kind of magic she used would fit in."

"Th-that's actually a very good question." Skuld added as she stared at the five year old.

"Well, sometimes a person will have a dual, triple or even a squared affinity." Belldandy explained as she picked up a marker. "It means the person is capable of using magic from multiple affinities well. For example, Lind can use Earth, Wind and Fire type magic and Peorth can use Earth and Water type magic. It just so happens Satomi also has a dual affinity."

"She does?" Skuld exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes." Satomi replied. "I can use Water and Earth type magic pretty good."

"That's right, and it also means those with multiple affinities are naturally very powerful since they're able to use their affinities to execute high-level spells single-type users would need a partner in order to pull off." Urd added. "When you mix Earth and Water for example, you're using Wood-type magic."

"I get it." said Keiichi. "So that means you combine Fire with Wind to make Lightning."

"There you go." Belldandy said as she smiled, pleased Keiichi was catching on. "Even though my main type is Wind, I can use magic from other elements as well. The same can be said about anyone but those naturally attuned to multiple affinities are exceptionally powerful."

"So cool..." said Ino. "How do I find out my elemental affinity?"

"Normally you'd have to undergo lots of tests in heaven to find out." said Urd as she used her magic to bring a flowerpot, a rock, a pitcher of water and a candle before her. "Since we don't have that kind of time, he's a quicker way to find out. Stand in front of these. Depending on how they react, that's how we'll know what your element or elements is or are."

Ino did as she was told and stood before the four objects. After a few moments the rock tipped over and the water rippled. "Looks like my element is wind!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey look at that!" Keiichi exclaimed.

"Huh?" Yuki said as the candle flared up and the plant ignited. "Wind and Fire...holy cow! I'm dual affinity!"

"WHAT!" Skuld exclaimed in horror. "It can't be!"

"Oh, but it is." Urd said. "Now before we had that review I believe you wanted to see the scale of power Ino was capable of. Isn't that right?"

"Yes it is." Ino replied as mother and daughter shared the same mischievous smile. "And I know just what I'm gonna do now: I SUMMON LIGHTNING!" The blast of electricity annihilated the signpost that hung above the entrance to the temple. Urd was beaming while Keiichi and Skuld looked on in horror.

"Like mother like daughter." Satomi remarked with a sigh. "Life-giving water, protect our home from the consuming fire." A wave of water rose from the pond and instantly extinguished the burning signpost. It also drenched the poor soul who happened to be standing before it.

"Aww, come on!" the familiar voice exclaimed. "First I get burned and then I get soaked! What kind of sick joke is this?"

"Auntie Mara!" Ino exclaimed as they ran to the stairs. Sure enough, Mara was soaking wet and trying to wring out the water in her hair. "Ok, which one of did this?"

"I did but it was only after Ino set the sign on fire." Satomi replied. "Sorry you got all wet."

"You did this?" Mara said in surprise. She glanced at Urd, who nodded."W-well in that case, no harm done!"

"You're not mad?" Satomi asked in surprise.

"I could never be mad at the daughter of my greatest rival." Mara replied as she patted Satomi on the head. "With a bit more practice you might even be a match for me!"

"You really think so?" Ino asked in amazement.

"I think what she means to say is she'll be able to catch up to your power after she gets in some training my dear Yuki." another voice said. Sitting on the wall overlooking the temple was Hild.

"GRANDMA!" Ino exclaimed as she leaped into her arms. "Yay, Grandma Hild came to visit!"

"I'm happy to see you, too." Hild said as she glanced at her daughter Urd. "I came all the way over from Nifelhiem to visit my favorite granddaughter."

"She's your only granddaughter." Urd pointed out.

"All the more reason for me to visit." Hild replied. "After all, I come bearing gifts. I have some for you too, Satomi."

"Really?" Satomi asked in surprise.

"Of course." Hild replied as she smiled. "Ino may be my granddaughter but I consider you to be family as well. After all, it would be pretty mean for me to give Ino something nice knowing you also live here."

"Yeah!" Ino exclaimed excitedly. "Come on, let's go inside!"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Keiichi said after Hild, Satomi, Ino and Skuld went inside.

"You and me both." Urd replied as they followed the others into the house.

XxX

End Chapter 8.

Dun-dun-dun!

What is Hild up to? You'll find out at the top of the next chapter. I'm sure the title of this chapter and the way I ended Chapter 7 had you guessing until you started reading, huh? I had to come up with a way to explain how Satomi and Ino can use magic as well as why she was standing on water in Chapter 7. I knew I probably wouldn't have gotten away with not explaining that.

Since Anime Boston is over, I started making more Podcasts. In fact, I made one yesterday specifically about Fan Fiction. If you want to hear it, go to my website Serene Adventure (enter that in Google or just go to my profile). You'll find the one I want you to hear in the Blogs & Podcasts section.

Chapter 9 should be ready either tomorrow afternoon or Thursday morning!


	9. Chapter 9: Ah! The Power of Family!

XxXxX

Chapter 9: Ah! The Power of Family!

XxXxX

"First for my favorite granddaughter." said Hild as she removed a backpack from the box in front of her. "This is the Satchel of Avarice. It looks like an ordinary backpack and to an extent it is. There is one big difference to the one, though. Well, actually three. The first is the space inside of it is pretty much limitless. You could fit everything in this house inside and still have room for more."

"You're kidding!" Keiichi exclaimed.

"That's just the first thing." Hild noted. "The second is no matter what you put inside, it will never weigh more than what the user carry without tiring. You could even stuff a car inside and not even feel it. Finally, perhaps the nicest feature: When you need something, it will always be the first thing your hands will touch."

"Wow, so amazing!" Ino exclaimed as she took the bag. "Thank a lot, Grandma Hild!"

"You're very welcome, Ino." Hild replied as she patted her granddaughter's head. "My next gift is for Satomi." She removed a small red hand mirror. The back of the mirror was decorated with diamonds and rubies. "This mirror will allow you to see the face of anyone you've met even if you've only met that person once. Of course, it also functions like a regular mirror as well."

"Thank you, Lady Hild." Satomi said as she accepted the artifact.

"For my last two gifts, we need to go back outside." said Hild as she turned to go outside. Everyone followed her into the yard. She stopped just outside the garage where a large magical field appeared before them. "Come forth from the depths of my domain!" They watched as a muscle car and a minivan rose from the magical field. The sticker on the mirror of both vehicles said 'Made in Nifelhiem', which gave Urd and Keiichi the creeps.

"A new car!" Ino exclaimed. "That's so cool!"

"Seeing as your family will probably grow in the years to come, I figure the only fair thing to do would be to get you guys a car." Hild explained as she caught the dirty look Urd sent her way. "Don't worry, the cars were bought in the human world. I had my people make a few modifications is all."

"Are they safe?" Skuld asked as she looked at the muscle car.

"Absolutely." Hild replied. "You could ask Mara. She was more than happy to test drive them." Urd and Keiichi looked at her expectantly.

"Piece of cake." The blonde-haired demon replied with a shrug. "If I didn't fly I'd probably keep the muscle car personally."

"Hey, wait a minute." Keiichi suddenly said as he remembered the day he met Hild for the first time. "I know how this is supposed to work. I'm sure the backpack and the mirror are genuine gifts, but what about the cars?"

"What do you mean, daddy?" Satomi asked.

"Unlike goddesses, demons will only make contracts with humans for something of equal value." He explained as Urd nodded. She herself was amazed Keiichi thought to bring this up on the spot. "If you're going to give us these two vehicles Hild, I think it's only fair to ask what you want from us in return."

"Sharp and quick, just the way I like 'em." Hild remarked as she floated over to Keiichi, who instinctively staggered back. "You know, it's funny you should bring that up Keiichi. I originally had no intention of charging you this time."

"WHAT!" Keiichi, Urd and Skuld said in unison.

"Really." Hild said as she shot Belldandy a look. "But...since you feel like offering tribute to the Ruler of Demonkind, it would be bad manners for me to refuse you."

"Just get to the point." said Urd as she glared at her mother.

"Let's see...oh, I have an idea." Hild said as her smile grew wider. "Either Ino gets to visit me in Nifelhiem whenever she wishes or...Satomi returns to Nifelhiem with me."

"Forget it!" Keiichi and Urd shouted in unison.

"Hey, at least I gave you a choice in the matter." Hild remarked. "If I wanted, I could have just taken the demigoddess while you watched helplessly. Then again, that would cause my precious granddaughter so much sadness and I would feel horrible if I did that."

"You really are a demon." said Skuld.

"Why thank you." Hild replied before returning her attention to Urd, Belldandy and Keiichi. "Ok, we'll take Satomi going back to with me off the table then. How about instead, she does one little favor for me?"

"What kind of favor?" Belldandy asked cautiously.

"It's a se-cret!" Hild replied as she grinned.

"B-but if you ask her to go back with you, she won't be able to refuse!" Skuld pointed out.

"As long as this favor doesn't hurt my standing as as Junior Goddess or hurt my family, it's ok with me." Satomi replied. At this, everyone except Hild, Mara and Ino looked at her in horror.

"You don't know what you're saying!" Keiichi exclaimed. "THIS IS THE RULER OF DEMONKIND WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"I know." Satomi replied as she pushed her hair back. "But it's either that or Ino has to go to Nifelhiem and I know that would make auntie Urd furious. I'd feel bad if I didn't offer to take her place."

"You don't have to do that, Satomi." Ino suddenly said as she looked at her mother. "Hild is my grandmother, after all. I think I'm old enough to see her more."

"I forbid it!" Urd shot back.

"The choice is no longer yours, Urdy." said Hild as she floated over to Ino. "She has spoken. It would seem making a snap decision really has skipped a generation."

"What was that?" Urd fumed.

"Now that we've settled business Ino, just call me and I'll have Mara arrange everything." Hild said, completely shutting Urd out. "We demons take care of our own. If even a hair of your head is harmed on the way over, I can assure you Mara and/or whoever is responsible will never see the light of day."

"Th-thanks for the visual." Mara remarked as she shook with fear.

XxX

The next day Keiichi took Satomi and Ino to school. Urd and Skuld thoroughly examined both vehicles with magic and technology from heaven. They were problem-free. "Have a great day at school, girls." Keiichi said as they climbed out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Uncle Keiichi." said Ino.

"Yeah, thanks Daddy." Satomi added.

"I'll be back to pick you up this afternoon." he said before driving away. The girls turned to see Nene and Mokuba walk up to them.

"So that's why you weren't on the bus to school." said Mokuba.

"My grandma got us a new car and minivan." Ino explained. "We're just breaking it in."

"Was that your dad Satomi?" Nene asked.

"Yup." she replied as she smiled.

"He looks really nice." Nene remarked.

"He's the best dad in the whole entire world!" Satomi declared. "Now come on, let's go inside!"

"Hey, wait up!" Nene exclaimed as she followed Satomi inside. It wasn't until they were just outside their classroom Satomi suddenly stopped.

"Just a moment, Nene." she said as she turned to her friend.

"What is it?" Nene asked.

"There's something I want to show you during recess." she explained. "Before I can show you, I need you to promise you won't tell anyone."

"I swear on our friendship I won't tell anyone." Nene replied as she raised her right hand.

"Ok...meet me where you found me and Ino yesterday at recess." Satomi said as she opened the door of the classroom. They were surprised to see a new space was left even after they joined the rest of the class.

"Why is there an extra space Ms. Oda?" Nene asked.

"We're going to have a new friend joining us today." Ms. Oda replied as she smiled. Nene and Satomi exchanged glaces. "I know you two had your first day yesterday but with your help, our new friend will feel welcome in our classroom." At that moment the door opened. Satomi gasped in surprise when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Mara?"

"Satomi?"

The demon and Junior Goddess exchanged nervous looks before Headmaster Hideyoshi cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone looked at the tiny figure cowering behind Mara. The girl's long hair obscured much of her face but Satomi felt something very familiar about her.

XxX

End Chapter 4.

Whoops! I almost spoiled too much! Who is Satomi''s new classmate and what's her relationship to Mara? You'll have to wait until Chapter 10 when she's formally introduced. No timeline yet on it but there's quite a bit I'm gonna throw into it. So much to cover, after all!

Depending on the review count for this and Chapter 10 I might use some of the characters from the Serene Adventure series in later chapters. Dr. Garcia (Chapter 5) was one of 'em. I accept donations via PayPal (linkage is on my profile). If you like what you've read so far and you wanna show me some love feel free to do so!


	10. Chapter 10: Ah! The Power of Friendship!

XxXxX

Chapter 10: Ah! The Power of Friendship!

XxXxX

A/N: I haven't done this much but _Italics_ mean inner monologue (thinking to him/her self) while _**Bold Italics**_ mean spellcasting.

~B.A.

XxX

"This is Mari." Headmaster Hideyoshi introduced. "She will be joining you for the rest of the year. This is her aunt, Mara."

"Hi Mari!" the class said in unison.

"She's a bit shy around new people as you can see." Mara said as she glanced nervously from her niece to Satomi and back again.

"Come join us, Mari." Satomi said as she waved. "We kept an empty space for you." The child looked at her aunt, who urged her to go on. Mari pushed some of her blonde locks out of her face, allowing the class to see the same red markings her aunt had. They weren't as pronounced but it was enough for Satomi to know she was indeed a demon! She walked to the empty space between Nene and Satomi and sat down without saying a word.

"That was easier than I expected." Mara remarked as she watched in amazement. "_Satomi wasn't even fazed when she saw a demon would be sitting next to her!_"

"Well, we'll leave it to you and your class to make Mari feel at home." Headmaster Hideyoshi said as she showed Mara the door. "Even though Satomi and Nene arrived yesterday it looks like they've made a new friend."

"WHAT...a wonderful thing!" Mara exclaimed as she watched Mari, Nene and Satomi deep in conversation. She almost said something else but stopped herself just in time. She knew Mari wouldn't forget her purpose for being put in Satomi's class and she didn't need any reminding. She was the niece of a Demon First Class, after all...

XxX

"Once again, welcome to our class Satomi, Nene and Mari." Ms. Oda said after the Headmaster and Mara had left. "If you would please tell us a little about yourselves and where you were before you joined us. Nene, why don't you start?"

"I'm Nene Mitsuhide." Nene began. "My family used to live in Sendai but after the Earthquake and Tsunami happened they moved to Kyoto where I was born. We decided to move here to Nekomi so we could start over."

"It's nice to have a fellow native of Sendai in our class." Ms. Oda said as she smiled.

"I'm Mari Takada." Mara began. "I used to live with my mom on the other side of town but she died last year. Now I live with my aunt Mara, who takes care of me."

"I'm sorry for your loss but we will all do what we can to make you feel welcome." Ms. Oda remarked as she looked to Satomi.

"I'm Satomi Morisato." Satomi began. "I lived in Nekomi my whole entire life and I love it here! Not just the people but the trees, the water, the air, the flowers...I love everything! When I grow up I want to help people just like my mom!"

"Welcome to our class once again, Satomi." Ms. Oda said as she and the rest of the class fought back tears. Later at recess, Satomi ran into Ino again.

"Was it me or did you feel a familiar demonic presence earlier?" Ino asked.

"That was Mara." Satomi replied. "Her niece Mari is in my class now."

"Wow, that's pretty weird." Ino remarked. "You'd better watch yourself around her. There's no telling what she might be up to. Mom and auntie Skuld both said when it comes to demons, there's always an ulterior motive to their kindness."

"Don't worry I'll be careful." Satomi replied. "By the way, I've decided I'm going to let Nene in on the family secret. Have you found anyone like that yet?"

"I've decided to show Mokuba since he pretty much figured it out already." Ino said as Satomi gasped in surprise. "When we got back to class, he said he saw when you drew the magic circle. When you hid the paper that's how he knew you used magic to bring those flowers to life."

"I'll be more careful this time." Satomi declared. "Just try not go overdo things yourself, Ino."

"Hey, it's not like I'm my mom or something!" Ino exclaimed. This gained odd stares from everyone in the schoolyard. "Whatever. Just make sure Nene understands even though you're half divine you're still human ok?"

"I'll try." she replied before they split up. Satomi walked to the jungle gym where Nene had just arrived. She was looking at Sunflowers she created earlier._** "Spirits of Water and Earth, hear my voice and grant my humble request! Provide nourishment for the flora that call our schoolyard home!"**_ As Satomi cast her spell, a small waterfall rose from the ground behind the jungle gym. The water flowed alongside the flowerbeds, seemingly invigorating them with new life.

"That's amazing!" Nene exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"I used some of my power to help the flowers in our schoolyard." Satomi replied as she smiled. "I learned that from my mom."

"Is your mom a magician too?" Nene asked in amazement.

"We're not magicians, we're goddesses." Satomi replied. "Those Sunflowers were created using my power yesterday too."

"But you drew them!" Nene exclaimed in surprise.

"I know, but I used the power of earth and water to bring them to life." Satomi explained. "Flowers grow in the ground and they need water to grow. I just used my powers to make the Sunflowers I drew into real Sunflowers."

"What else can a Goddess do?" Nene asked.

"A Goddess' mission is to help the people of Earth." Satomi declared as she began to glow. "We have been granted the power to do this from Heaven. Of course, Ino and I are only half Goddesses but we are highly favored."

"Is your Mom a real Goddess?" Nene asked.

"She is." Satomi replied. "Her sisters are, too. I wish you could meet them."

"Can I?" Nene asked.

"Sure!" Satomi replied. "Why don't you come over this weekend? I'll ask my parents."

"Really?" Nene said as her smile widened. "I can't wait!"

"_**I summon lightning!"**_ The pair heard someone exclaim. This was followed by the sound of thunder striking the ground. Satomi and Nene ran across the schoolyard where they found Ino and Mokuba standing before a boulder that had been neatly cleaved in two.

"I thought we weren't supposed to overdo anything?" Satomi asked her cousin as Mokuba gawked at the halved boulder.

"I guess I used a bit too much power that time." Ino replied as she rubbed her head in embarrassment.

"Wait...don't tell me you're a Goddess too!" Mokuba said when he noticed Satomi.

"I am." she replied as she walked over to the destroyed boulder. _**"Spirits of the Earth, please restore this stone to its original form!"**_ Even Ino was amazed when the boulder fused back together. Even the scorched ground was completely healed.

"Amazing!" Mokuba exclaimed. "You guys are the real deal!"

"They're amazing." Nene added. "My best friend's a Goddess!"

"Just promise you won't tell anyone about our powers." said Ino. "I'd rather not think about what would happen if everyone knew."

"Your secret's safe with me." Mokuba replied.

"I promise I won't tell anyone either." Nene added.

"Well, that just leaves me then." The four turned to see Mari staring at them. "I won't tell anyone if you demigoddesses keep your mouths shut."

"So it is true." Ino remarked. "You're a demon!"

"Half-demon." Mari corrected her. "My mother was a human but my father is a demon. I may only have half the power but auntie Mara says I've been showing a lot of potential."

"If you try anything funny I'll...!" Ino exclaimed.

"You'll what?" Mari shot back. "Didn't you just say you don't want anyone to know you're a Goddess a minute ago? Everyone knows even a Junior Goddess can't lie, least of all the daughter of a First Class Goddess."

"She's got you there." Satomi remarked. "What will it take for you to keep this a secret? A contract?"

"Oh, nothing at all." Mari replied. "At school I'm just a kindergarten student. "Outside school however, all bets are off. See ya later!" The half-demon laughed evilly as she walked away.

"This could be a problem." Ino remarked.

XxX

"Hey, girls." Keiichi said as Ino and Satomi climbed into the minivan. He noticed at once they both appeared distracted. "Everything ok?"

"Not really." Ino replied as she sat next to her mother in the second row. "Satomi has a new classmate."

"What's wrong with that?" Urd asked in surprise.

"She's a demon and Mara's niece." Satomi explained.

"WHAT...!" Urd and Keiichi exclaimed in unison.

"She said she'd behave at school but outside that she said we're fair game." Ino noted.

"Is that so?" Urd asked. "Then it's a good think Belldandy and I have decided the time has finally come for you two."

"Time for what?" Satomi asked.

"We've decided the time has come for you both to receive your angel." she replied.

"You're kidding!" Ino exclaimed in excitement. "That would mean...!"

"Yes, you'd be full-fledged Goddesses, yes." Urd finished as she held up a pair of angel eggs. "The ceremony will be tonight."

"They say only those who have angels can realize their full potential." Satomi noted. "I will do what I can to make everyone proud."

XxX

End Chapter 10.

Satomi has a rival but she and her cousin gain an angel! Should be interesting, yes? The next chapter will take a while to do since I'm covering quite a bit. I should have it out by Tuesday or Wednesday, though. There will be another age jump in Chapter 14. This time, twelve years.

That's the last time jump I SWEAR! Don't worry, there WILL be a sequel. I'm doing the time jump in part so I don't overlap with what Dragonlover71491's is doing in her fanfic Mama Urd (143 reviews, wow). Of course I assume if you're not reading my story you're probably reading hers.

As usual, Reviews and Donations aren't required but they do make me update quicker...


	11. Chapter 11: Ah! Shine Brightly, Satomi!

XxXxX

Chapter 11: Ah! Shine Brightly Satomi!

XxXxX

When the girls first began their training as Junior Goddesses at age four, they were given special dresses to wear. The dresses would not only identify them as being in the service of The Almighty One buy they also doubled as a focus when they used their powers. Tonight they would be wearing them along with matching jewelry. Ino wore a pink dress similar to her mother goddess outfit but it was far less...revealing. Satomi's was pretty much her mother's but made for her body.

Everyone gathered in the living room for the ceremony. Peorth, Lind and even Hild were invited to the event. Urd and Peorth drew a large magical field to keep the power sure to be unleashed during the ceremony contained. Once everyone was ready, the girls stood before their mothers for the presentation.

"Tonight, we have gathered to recognize the great progress of Satomi and Ino." Urd began. "As they can attest, it's not easy balancing the responsibilities of being a Goddess with a normal life. Even so, they accepted both roles and aim to become proficient at both. Of course, only one of us here has a lifetime of experience living as a human but the rest of us have plenty of experience in the area of the supernatural."

"It is our honor to present both of you with an angel's egg." Belldandy said as she gave an egg to each of them. "An angel is a reflection of her Goddess. Everything you know she will know also and vice versa. Your angel will do anything you ask of her without question, without hesitation. Once you swallow it, your angel will be born soon afterward. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." Ino replied.

"There's no turning back now." Satomi added.

"Then swallow your egg and accept your destiny." Urd replied. She waited until the girls swallowed their egg before saying "And this is really going to hurt."

"Mom, how could you...!" Ino exclaimed before she was suddenly overcome with intense pain that brought her to her knees.

"It hurts!" Satomi exclaimed as the both girls struggled to control the new power coursing through their bodies.

"You must stay strong!" Urd exclaimed. "Focus on controlling the power!" It was difficult but after several moments each of them gained the upper hand and gradually, it was easier to deal with. Just when it seemed they could take no more the power subsided.

"Is it over...?" Ino asked.

"I feel funny." Satomi remarked.

"Why don't you look behind you?" Belldandy offered as she and Urd both smiled proudly. Ino looked and gasped in surprise when she saw her angel had a black wing and a white wing just like her mother's angel, World of Elegance. She did have the same brown eyes her master had, though.

"Wow..." she said as she looked at her angel. "She's perfect! She even looks like World of Elegance, Mom!"

"So she does." Urd remarked as her angel appeared beside her.

"I wonder why Ino's angel looks so much like Urd's?" Skuld asked. "I know World of Elegance looks the way she does because Urd is half demon but Ino is half goddess."

"Like mother, like daughter I suppose." Peorth replied with a shrug. When Satomi saw her own angel she could only look at her in awe. Aside from the white hair and blue eyes she looked exactly like her mother's angel, Holy Bell.

"She's beautiful!" Satomi exclaimed.

"Indeed she is." Belldandy said as Holy Bell appeared next to her.

"So, what are you two going to name your angels?" Keiichi asked.

"I'm going to name mine Glorious Elegance in honor of my Mom's." Ino declared as she smiled.

"And I'm going to name my angel Radiant Dawn." said Satomi. "Together, we will do our best to bring happiness to everyone we meet."

"They're both lovely names." Belldandy noted. "I'm proud of you both."

"Just remember that with great power comes great responsibility." said Lind as her angels Cool Mint and Spear Mint appeared behind her. "If you abuse your powers you could lose your angel as punishment."

"How come you have two angels?" Skuld asked as her own angel Noble Scarlet appeared next to her, both awestruck at Lind's angels.

"I'm a Valkyrie so naturally I would be granted the power to do my job as efficiently as possible." She replied curtly. "As I recall, Hild herself has four Familiars."

"Familiars?" Keiichi asked.

"Four...!" Skuld exclaimed.

"Familiars are our equivalent of a Goddess's angel." Hild explained for Keiichi, Satomi and Ino's benefit. "They exist for the same purpose as angels prettymuch."

"How come you have four, grandma?" Ino asked in amazement.

"Before I changed sides, I had two angels." The Ruler of Demonkind replied. "After my predecessor was...removed from power, we'll say-I took his Familiars as my prize."

"The Almighty One also has four angels." Urd noted. "No one's seen his or Hild's angels/familiars since ancient times. Most believe they would only use them when absolutely necessary due to the amount power needed."

"Is that what everyone believes about us?" Hild asked in amusement. "I don't know about him but the simple act of summoning them strikes fear in my subordinates. Naturally, their power is as terrifying as their master's."

"Amazing...!" Satomi exclaimed.

"In any case, your angel will be by your side always." said Peorth. "They're essential for casting some of the most powerful of spells as well. The best part is they learn at the same rate as their master even when you don't have them out."

"That's pretty handy." Ino remarked as she smiled. "Maybe I could ask Glorious Elegance to help me with homework."

XxX

The next day Ino, Satomi, Skuld, Mokuba and Nene walked home from school. The school bus had been in an accident so they decided to walk home together. Ino and Satomi waited until they were sure they weren't being followed before making their angels appear. Mokuba and Nene noticed right away, of course.

"Hey, who's that behind you?" Mokuba asked. "And why do they have wings?"

"And why are they glowing?" Nene added.

"These are our angels." Ino explained. "My angel's name is Glorious Elegance."

"And my angel's name is Radiant Dawn." said Satomi. "You're not a Goddess unless you have your very own angel. We got ours last night."

"Neat!" Nene exclaimed. "What do they do?"

"They help us when we need to use extremely powerful magic for starters." said Ino. "Everything we know, our angels knows and vice versa. They're a part of us after all."

"That's pretty cool but it's also kinda weird." Mokuba remarked. "At least you two don't have wings yourselves. That would be impressive but I think you'd get a lot of attention that way."

"I was just thinking the same thing." said Satomi. "I wish I could have wings but we don't need wings to fly." To further emphasize her point, Satomi rose three feet off the ground. Almost in voluntarily Ino yanked her back to land.

"We're not supposed to show off, remember?" Ino said. "And anyway, we should probably dismiss our angels before someone notices."

"You're probably right." Satomi replied before their angels vanished inside them. The group continued on their way. As they passed the dirt path that led into the mountains they came across Mari walking a dog, or at least that's what it looked like at first. When they neared, it became apparent the beast was a hell hound. Unlike a normal dog it was as big as its owner, who restrained it with a chain. It bared its teeth and glared at the group with its glowing red eyes.

"If it isn't the goddesses and their groupies." Mari said in greeting. "This is my pet Sulfur. That's his name. My auntie Mara gave him to me as a present today. Isn't he precious?"

"He's huge!" Mokuba exclaimed, stating the obvious. "What does he eat?"

"That's a secret." Mari replied as she grinned. "Say, Satomi. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." she replied.

"Would you mind if I borrowed Nene for a little while?" Mari asked.

"Um...sure, I don't mind." Satomi nervously replied as Nene nicely nodded in agreement (try saying THAT three times fast!). As soon as she said those words, Sulfur lunged at Nene and held her fast in his powerful jaws.

"AHH!" Nene screamed. "HELP!" Sulfur then bounded off into the forest, disappearing from sight.

"You have one hour to get her back." Mari said to Satomi. "If you don't get her back before then, Sulfur will take her to Nifelhiem where she will be tortured without end for all eternity!"

"You're kidding." said Ino as she and Mokuba stared in horror.

"Are you willing to take that chance?" Mari challenged. Without a second thought, Satomi turned and ran into the forest.

"Radiant Dawn!" she exclaimed, summoning her angel. "Help me find Nene!" The two split up and ran deeper and deeper into the mountainside. When she entered a clearing she found Sulfur standing before a tree. Upon her approach, the Hell Hound hoisted Nene into the tree before charging. Satomi commanded the stones around her to rise and directed them at Sulfur, who evaded the projectiles with ease.

"Look out!" Nene exclaimed as the beast suddenly breathed fire.

"Extinguish the roaring fire with your soothing power!" Satomi said as she launched a stream of water to counter the flames. Satomi's spell stopped the flames and even forced Sulfur to back off. She took that moment to make a break for the tree but the beast quickly jumped in the way.

"Radiant Dawn, now!" Satomi exclaimed. Almost instantly, vines erupted from the ground and ensnared Sulfur, stopping it in its tracks. Radiant Dawn quickly rescued Nene and brought her to the ground while her master stopped the Hell Hound.

"Thank you, Satomi." Nene said as Satomi kept the monster restrained. It tried to break free but more vines burst from the ground to keep it from escaping.

"That should keep it there for a while." Satomi said as they turned to leave. "If I couldn't stop it I would have had to kill it. I don't think Mari would have been happy if I did that."

"That was a mean dog." Nene replied before they both laughed. When they emerged from the forest Mari was horrified while Ino and Mokuba were pleased.

"No way!" Mari exclaimed. "You got her back in fifteen minutes!"

"Of course." said Ino. "That's what friends do. Not that you'd know anything about that."

"You watch your mouth!" Mari shot back. "I only wanted to gauge your level of skill but clearly I'll need to step things up next time. Auntie Mara won't be pleased at all."

"Oh, hello Mari." a new voice said. The five turned to see the Daimakaichō herself emerge from the forest. "And you as well, Ino and Satomi."

Lady Hild!" Mari exclaimed with dread as she bowed low before the Ruler of Demonkind.

"Grandma Hild, what are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"Earlier, I noticed one of my Hell Hounds had gone missing." Hild began. "At first, I assumed Mara borrowed it for one of her usual schemes but when I talked to Urd, it was news to her. Then I remembered her niece paid Nifelhiem a visit yesterday. It would seem my hunch was right on."

"L-Lady Hild, I can explain!" Mari said as she shook with fear.

"You'll have plenty of time to do that, trust me." Hild replied as she glared at the half-demon. "Take her away!" Almost instantly, two demons emerged from the forest. One of them had Sulfur leashed. The other walked over the Mari and in the next moment they were both gone.

"Lying to me is one thing but stealing from me is unforgivable." Hild said to the four. "I do apologize for you having to deal with that, Satomi. I would have stepped in myself but when I saw you had things under control I held back. You're going to be as powerful as your mother someday."

"What's going to happen to Mari?" Nene asked.

"I won't kill her if that's what you're thinking." Hild replied. "Killing kids leaves a bad taste in my mouth even if they're half human. She'll go to trial in Nifelhiem for lying to me and stealing my Hell Hound. Mara has already notified the school she will be absent for a while."

"Poor Mari." Satomi remarked. "Please don't imprison her forever. She didn't mean to hurt anyone!"

"You really are you mother's child." Hild said as she audibly gasped at what the Junior Goddess had just said. "I'll be the temple later with an update. Until then, keep out of trouble.

"See you later, Grandma!" Ino exclaimed as Hild disappeared. It wasn't until after Hild left Ino turned to Satomi and said "Why would you say something like that? Mari said she's our enemy!"

"I know, but we're in the same class." Satomi replied. "She may be half demon and I may be half goddess but both of us are human. As long as we have something in common we can still be friends."

"As Grandma said, like mother like daughter." Ino said as she signed.

XxX

"We're home!" Satomi announced as the girls arrived home.

"We're in the living room." Keiichi replied. Ino and Satomi entered the room where they found Keiichi, Skuld, Urd and Belldandy. All of them had serious expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" Ino asked.

"We have something to tell you." Belldandy replied. "Please come here, Satomi." As she sat between her parents she couldn't help but wonder if Hild had told them what happened on the way home.

"Say Ino...what would you say if I told you Satomi won't be your only cousin in a few months?" Urd asked as she smiled. She gasped in surprise as she looked first at Satomi and then her aunts and uncle.

"You mean...!" she exclaimed.

"That's right." Keiichi replied. "We're going to have a baby."

"I'm going to be a big sister?" Satomi asked in surprise.

"That's right." Belldandy replied as she smiled. "In six months."

"Then we'd better hurry!" Satomi exclaimed as she headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Skuld asked.

"I need to go make room for the new baby." she replied before running down the hall.

"Hild dropped by and filled us in on what happened." said Urd. "She even told us how Satomi reacted to the news. I fear she may find out the hard way not all demons are like the Daimakaichō."

"I'll do everything I can to prevent that from happening." Ino declared. "That's a promise."

XxX

End Chapter 11.

The next chapter will come tomorrow morning if I receive at least $25 via PayPal between now and then. Otherwise it'll come at the usual speed. I write for _**quality**_, not quantity after all. If you want to call my bluff the Donate Buttons are all over my website, Serene Adventure.


	12. Chapter 12: Ah! The Tears of a Goddess!

XxXxX

Chapter 12: Ah! The Tears of a Goddess Saves a Demon!

XxXxX

Five months had passed since the incident with the Hell Hound. Ms. Oda told the class Mari had a family emergency in Osaka but Nene and Satomi knew the real story. "The school year's almost over and she's still not back." Nene remarked as they played in front of the pond at the temple after school one day. "Do you think we'll ever see her again?"

"I hope so." Satomi replied. "The Daimakaichō said Mari's trial is supposed to start soon. Since she's going to be the judge, we probably won't know anything until after it's over." Belldandy emerged from the temple holding a tray with two cupcakes and two glasses of lemonade. As soon as she set it down next to the pond, the girls ran over.

"I brought you some refreshments." she said as they each took a cupcake.

"Strawberry, my favorite!" Satomi exclaimed as she ate her cupcake.

"This chocolate chip is really good!" Nene said in surprise. The girls soon finished off their snacks. As Belldandy collected the now empty glasses, Satomi remembered the conversation she and Nene had earlier.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" She said.

"Sure." The Goddess replied.

"Mom, I was wondering...what's going to happen to Mari?" she said. At this Belldandy paused as she remembered the events of six months earlier. The half-demon child stole one of Hild's Hounds and used it to test Satomi. Of course, the Daimakaichō quickly caught up to her and now she was paying the price for her thievery. She knew not much beyond that but Mari was in the same class at school as Satomi and Nene.

"Satomi, I'm afraid the Goddesses have no influence in the way Demons deal with their own." She finally replied. "Hild is the Ruler of Demonkind and thus it would take a miracle to save Mari from whatever punishment fate has in store for her."

"Then I'll go." Satomi offered. "Hild is Ino's grandmother and she likes me. If I go talk to her, I know she'll let Mari go."

"Satomi...please try to understand." Belldandy pressed. "Mari is going to-"

"So that's where you are." The three turned to see Ino and Mara emerge from the house. "We've come for Satomi. Grandma Hild wants to talk to her."

"What's this about?" Keiichi asked as he joined the group.

"It's about what happened with Mari." Mara explained. "She wanted to speak to the Junior Goddess targeted by my niece."

"I'll go at once." Satomi replied as she stood. "Let's go."

"I want to come, too." Nene said as she started to follow.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait here." Belldandy interjected. "When Satomi is going is far too dangerous for a human so young. She'll be back soon."

"I'll do what I can to help our friend." Satomi said to Nene. "That's a promise. Just wait for me. I wont be gone very long." Without another word Satomi followed Ino and Mara to Ino's Room where the gate to Nifelhiem had been prepared.

Because she was the granddaughter of the Daimakaichō, Ino was granted special permission to have a gate to and from Nifelhiem in her room. Protective measures were taken to ensure only those granted access could use it. As soon as she passed through the gate, Satomi felt her powers weaken dramatically. "What just happened?" She asked.

"Oh, that's right." Ino said as she took a charm from her pocket. "I forgot this is your first time using the gate. As a safeguard against incursions by deities, any non-demon or non-human who enters Nifelhiem will have their power cut in half. This charm I wear around neck negates that." As soon as she put the charm on, Satomi felt her powers returning to normal.

"We'd better hurry, Ino." Mara urged. "You know Lady Hild doesn't like to be kept waiting. The three walked through the streets oblivious to the odd looks they were getting from the demons watching them.

"_There goes Mara hanging out with the strangest company as usual."_

"_I don't mind Lady Hild's granddaughter but isn't the other one supposed to be the daughter of The Almighty One's Greatest Protege?"_

"_Hey, you're right! What business could she have here in the realm of demons?"_

They soon came to a building that resembled a courthouse. No, that's not entirely accurate. It WAS a courthouse but unlike the ones on earth the judge, jury and executioner was a demon. The three were shown to the courtroom where Mari's trial was taking place. Since this was a special case, the Daimakaichō would be the judge.

Satomi gasped when she saw Mari sitting at the defendant's table. The girl's arms and legs were bound with chains designed to restrain her powers. Her hair was dirty and her skin was covered with filth. The prisoner's rags she wore was torn in several places as if to indicate she had been beaten. Without thinking twice Satomi ran to her side. "Mari, what's happened to you?" she asked. Mari said nothing to indicate she even heard the words spoken to her. It took Satomi a few moments to realize this as turned to Hild. "Please Lady Hild, you must let her go! I can't bear to see Mari like this!"

"Mari won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Hild replied curtly. Ino couldn't help but notice how forcefully her grandmother was keeping her emotions restrained. Witnessing how much Satomi cared for her enemy really touched her. "And what manner of punishment she will receive rides on your testimony. Do you understand?"

"No, I don't!" Satomi exclaimed as tears streaked her face. "How could you do this to her? What would you do if the deities in heaven did this to Ino?"

"I'd annihilate the culprit personally first of all." Hild replied without pause. "Second, no one in heaven would be foolish enough to even consider inciting Urd's wrath, let alone mine. Let's make one thing clear, Satomi: I hold Mari's fate in my hands. While it is true you two are classmates, I did not consider that when she was taken into custody. The only reason you're here is because of Mari herself."

"WHAT!" Ino and Mara exclaimed in unison.

"When she was first brought back after her arrest, the first thing she said was 'I want Satomi to defend me in court'." Hild explained. "She didn't say why considering what she tried to do but I figured hey, why not? I want you to understand something very important Satomi: Mari's fate is literally in your hands. If you mess this up I have no doubt Mari will hate your for the rest of eternity and you will have to live with that."

"I promised our friend Nene I'd do everything in my power to help Mari." Satomi replied. "If I fail, I couldn't bear facing her again."

"I like the resolve." Hild remarked as she turned to the demon at the other table. "Prosecutor Hayden, you may begin."

"Yes, milady." the demon replied as he stood. His expression made even Satomi feel chills. She knew at once this demon was nothing like Hild and Mara. He was pure evil. "Please state your name and occupation for the court, miss."

"Satomi Morisato, Junior Goddess First Class Unlimited License." she said. Her reply induced chuckles from the demons in the audience. "I'm also in Kindergarten and a classmate of Mari."

"I see..." Hayden remarked as he prepared his first round of attacks. "If you don't mind my asking Miss Morisato, what is the difference between a Goddess and a Junior Goddess?"

"Goddesses are born to parents who are both divine." She explained. "My mother is a Goddess but my father is a human so that makes me a Junior Goddess. Otherwise there's no difference."

"Ah, I see." he replied thoughtfully. "So that means you're technically still one of our sworn enemies, Miss Morisato. Half the power but one of our enemies none the less. Were you aware that Nephilim was one of ours when you met her?"

"Yes, right away." Satomi replied. "There's no mistaking the negative energy you demons have. I could feel it even if you were a mile away."

"Even that of a Nephilim?" Hayden asked.

"What's a Nephilim?" Satomi asked.

"You know why you and Ino are called Demigoddesses, right?" Hild asked, to which Satomi nodded politely. "A Nephilim is basically the same thing only you replace 'goddess' with demon."

"Then why don't you call them Demidemons?" Satomi asked, which caused several demons in the audience to laugh out loud.

"That's not the point, Miss Morisato." Hayden cut in. "Did you or did you not know Mari was a half-demon?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you know Gods and Goddesses are our sworn enemies?"

"Yes."

"And yet you call Mari your friend." Hayden pointed out. "Why is that?"

"Because I want to help her." Satomi replied. "That's what friends do."

"You do know there's a good chance Mari will never see the light of another day, yes?" Hayden asked as he set his trap. "What will you do then?" Mara saw at once when he was planning and glanced at Hild, who was watching Satomi closely for her answer.

"_This should be good."_ Hayden thought to himself. _"If what I've heard about this brat is true, she won't lie. No matter what she says, we'll have just cause to imprison her here forever!"_

"...I fear I'd die." she replied as her eyes welled up with tears. "I promised our friend Nene I would do everything in my power to free her. If I fail, I couldn't bear facing her ever again."

"Miss Morisato, Mari was born to a human mother and a demon father." Hayden explained as he went in for the kill. "Having only half our blood, she is despised by us and feared by humans. What in the name of the Daimakaichō or even the Almighty would possess you to say such a thing?"

"Because she would do the same thing for me." she replied, which caused everyone in the courtroom (Except Hild, Ino and Mara) to burst into laughter.

"You're either lying or you're more naïve than I thought." Hayden shot back. "No Goddess in their right mind would go out of their way to help a demon!"

"Don't be so sure." a new voice said. Everyone turned to see Urd had entered the courtroom. She was dressed in her Goddess outfit but her very presence took everyone by surprise. "When Mara was first released on Earth nine years ago, the first thing she tried to do was take revenge on Belldandy. After her plans were foiled I wanted to seal her again. The only reason she wasn't sealed was because of Belldandy. She just couldn't bear the thought of being responsible for having someone wander in isolation for all eternity."

"You're telling me." Mara remarked. "Though you've got to admit that's just the way she is. Hearing her daughter say the same thing doesn't surprise me at all."

"You're kidding!" Hayden exclaimed in surprise. "Is this true?"

"Yes, sir." Satomi replied as she smiled. "I am the daughter of Belldandy, after all."

"I see...so you had no intention of hiding it." Hayden remarked thoughtfully. "The prosecution rests, Lady Hild."

"Very well." said Hild as she stood. "Mari, please stand." She needed help with all the chains but for the most part she was able to get out of the chair on her own power. "I'll be honest in saying Satomi's testimony alone would have had no influence in my decision. After all, you sinned against me directly and as Daimakaichō I can show no mercy even to a child."

"No!" Satomi exclaimed.

"Having said that, the unexpected visit by my estranged daughter showed me there are people on Earth who do care about you." Hild continued. "Because of this, your sentence will be reduced. You are hereby stripped of your powers for ten years and banished to earth. During that time you will be placed in the care of the family of my choosing. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lady Hild." Mari replied.

"Furthermore, the family you will live with for the next ten years will be...the Morisato Family." Hild finished, which earned shocked expressions on Urd, Mara and Ino while Satomi was thrilled. "If I get good reports from Ino you may be pardoned in five years. Court is dismissed."

"Thank you, Lady Hild!" Satomi exclaimed as the threw her arms around the Ruler of Demonkind. "I promise you won't regret this!"

"I'd better not." she replied. "This effectively makes Mari your sister."

"The more, the merrier my Dad always says." she replied as Mari was unchained.

"...Now that she just saved you from an eternity of endless torment, don't you have something to say to Satomi?" Ino asked. There was a long pause before Mari finally said

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Satomi replied as she hugged her.

"You may have won the battle Junior Goddess but I promise you, I'm going to win the war." said Hayden as he walked over to them. "I look forward to our next meeting, Satomi Morisato." Without another word he quickly left the courtroom.

"You might want to watch yourself with him, Satomi." said Hild. "This is the first time he's ever lost in court and he knows how to hold a grudge. He'll be looking for revenge the next time you see him."

"I won't let him get anywhere close to my cousin." Ino replied. "Now let's go home and celebrate!"

"Best news I've heard all day." said Urd as she led the way back to Earth.

XxX

"We're back!" Urd announced as they emerged from Ino's room. The sight of the smashed furniture was enough for them to know something horrible had happened in their absence. They found Skuld weeping in what remained of the living room.

"What happened here?" Ino asked.

"It was horrible." Skuld said between sobs. "A really powerful demon came and took Nene and Keiichi away! Me and Big Sis tried to stop him but he was too powerful!"

"Where's Belldandy right now?" Urd asked as her expression grew serious.

"She said she was going after them and asked me to wait here for you guys." Skuld replied. "That was the first time I've ever seen Big Sis so determined. It was more than the Lord of Terror incident all those years ago!"

"Ino, return to Nifelhiem and tell your grandmother what's happened." Urd said to her daughter.

"Right away." Ino replied as she ran back to her room. She returned a few moments later. "There's something wrong with the gate! It won't let me through!"

"What?" Urd asked in surprise. "Damn...he must have made it one-way when he used it. Mari, go with Ino and help her break the enchantment. Once she gets through, wait here with Skuld. Satomi and I will go after Belldandy and the others."

"Wait—what about me?" Skuld asked.

"See if you can get in touch with Lind and tell her what's going on." Urd replied as she floated from the ground. "Come, Satomi! We have a lot of catching up to do!"

XxX

End Chapter 12.

What can I say other than I like to shake things up? How will they get out of this one? You'll find out in the next chapter.

I was planning to keep this to myself but Dragonlover71491 forced my hand with a private message she sent me in the last 24 hours. Unless you're planning to pay me, don't rush me. That's the only reason I can justify writing and uploading 1 or 2 chapters a day. No one has dropped a cent in my PayPal account so...yeah. It's rude to make that kind of request no matter how much you like the story or author.

I'll say it again: Unless you're going to wire me funds via PayPal (The links on my profile to my site and forums DO work), don't ask me when the next update will be.

Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13: Ah! Vengeful Junior Goddess?

XxX

Chapter 13: Ah! Vengeful Junior Goddess?

XxX

Satomi and Urd followed the trail across town to a foundry. They entered the building just in time to see Belldandy struggling to fend off Hayden's magic. "How disappointing." he said. "After everything I heard about you, I expected to be dominated. Clearly motherhood was weakened your powers. Maybe I should have killed that brat of yours when I had the chance."

"I won't let you harm Satomi." Belldandy replied. "I'll do whatever it takes to stop you!"

"You're in no position to threaten me, Goddess!" Hayden shot back before sending her flying across the building. Satomi and Urd chosen that moment to make their presence known. At once, Urd used her power to save her sister.

"Are you alright Belldandy?" she asked as she and Satomi stood protectively in front of her.

"Urd and...Satomi?" Belldandy said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Skuld told us what happened." Satomi explained. "Just wait here, Mom. I'll protect all of you."

"Good, now the whole family's here!" Hayden exclaimed, reminding the Junior Goddess of the danger they were in. "I shall enjoy killing you all one by one. Before I do that, I think I'll have a bit of fun."

"You let my Dad and friend at once!" said Satomi as she walked over to Hayden. "If you refuse, I won't hesitate to stop you by force."

"That's assuming you can." Hayden remarked as he snapped his fingers. The vat of liquid metal Satomi was standing over instantly flared up, covering the platform with molten steel. When the flow receded, all that was left was a perfect statue of the junior goddess.

"SATOMI!" Keiichi, Belldandy and Nene exclaimed in horror.

"Wait a minute...!" Urd exclaimed as the metal statue splintered. Everyone watched as the statue exploded, shards of hot metal flying in all directions. She didn't seemed fazed despite having been encased in red-hot metal.

"Not bad, but that's all you've got isn't it?" Hayden asked as directed the two vats hanging above the platform to unload their molten payloads onto Satomi. Instead of touching her, the liquid metal harmlessly spilled into the vat below her.

"Incredible...!" Urd exclaimed. "She's using her power over the Earth to deflect the flow of the molten metal away from her! Metal is processed Earth of course but usually only an exceptionally powerful deity or demon could do that!"

"Care to try again?" Satomi asked as she stood face to face with the demon.

"Don't get so smug, Demigoddess!" Hayden exclaimed as he floated into the air. "I'm a demon so naturally, I don't fight fair. Take the situation you now find yourself in. Satomi looked and saw two vats of liquid metal hanging above her father and Nene. It didn't take her long to figure out what he had in mind. "That's right. You'll do what I say or watch them die!"

"You monster!" Urd exclaimed. "Keiichi and Nene have nothing to do with this! We all know it's Satomi you're after!"

"True, but I always make sure I am the one in control of any negotiations." Hayden replied as he laughed evilly. "Now unless you want watch them take the hottest bath of their lives, you'll before me and pledge your alliance to all Demonkind! Do this their lives will be spared. If you refuse, you'll have the blood of your father and friend on your hands."

"How about option three?" A new voice asked. A geyser shot up form the vat below, followed by Ino using her magic to free Keiichi and Nene. "Run for it!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Hayden said as he conjured a fire spell and aimed it at Keiichi.

"Daddy, look out!" Satomi exclaimed in horror as the spell was launched. Much to her surprise, the projectile flew past Keiichi and headed right for Urd, who deflected it with ease.

"That was a cheap shot." she remarked. No sooner has the words left her lips she heard the sound of flesh being rent. She looked behind her and saw Belldandy had been impaled with a spear. The spearhead ran through her right shoulder and exited her back.

"MOM!" Satomi screamed in horror.

"BELLDANDY!" Keiichi exclaimed as he ran to her side. Urd and Keiichi worked furiously to remove the spear, which seemed the cauterize the wound it created as they pulled it out.

"I'll be ok." Belldandy said as she worked on healing herself.

"Please, don't ever scare me like that again." Keiichi said as he held her close. "If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do."

"That wasn't meant for the Goddess." Hayden said, reminding everyone he was still there. The spearhead was coated with a powerful toxin specifically designed to kill Demigods. Either way, I still win!"

"Wait, he doesn't mean...!" Urd exclaimed in horror as Belldandy suddenly doubled over holding her belly.

"Belldandy!" Keiichi screamed as blood began to trickle down her legs. "We need to get you to a hospital!"

"It's already too late!" Hayden exclaimed as he laughed. "The unborn is dead. All that's left is the rest of the family." Ino noticed Satomi's power suddenly spike dramatically at these words.

"...Satomi?" she said as she cautiously stepped back. The vats below them seemed to bubble furiously as if the elements themselves were afraid of the Junior Goddess standing before them.

"Enough." Satomi said as her angel, Radiant Dawn appeared next to her. The ground shook violently as a massive tree erupted from the ground, destroying the foundry. Urd and Ino immediately grabbed Nene and Belldandy as they made their escape. By the time they reached a safe distance, a large tree stood where the foundry once was.

"Incredible!" Ino marveled. "She used her powers to destroy the foundry and stop Hayden at the same time!"

"I've never seen anything like it myself." Urd remarked. "I don't think there's a deity or demon alive who could do that so quickly." They watched as a lone figure descended from the top of the tree. To their relief, it was Satomi.

"It's over." she said. "That evil demon won't hurt anyone ever again."

"Satomi...what did you do to him?" Keiichi asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I sealed him deep inside the tree." she replied as everyone else sighed in relief. "Only a First Class Demon or Deity could get him out but I doubt anyone would bother."

"Indeed!" Urd exclaimed. "I saw it with my own eyes and I still can't believe it, Satomi. You truly are worthy of being a First Class Goddess."

"What about Mom?" Satomi asked with a worried expression. By now Belldandy had become limp, presumably from shock.

"Oh, that's right!" said Keiichi as he picked his wife up from the ground. "We'd better take her to the hospital as soon as possible!" Everyone rushed to the van (for Urd and Satomi drove it to the foundry knowing Keiichi and Nene can't fly) and went to the emergency room.

"What happened to her?" One of the doctors asked.

"You be quiet and let me handle this!" a second doctor said. Keiichi gasped in surprise when he saw her face.

"Dr. Garcia!" he exclaimed.

"_He_ told me to expect you two." she explained as Belldandy was put on a gurney and wheeled into one of the trauma rooms. She gasped when she saw the scalding shoulder wound. "What in the name of the Almighty...!"

"She was attacked by a demon." Urd explained. "Apparently the spearhead he hit her with was coated with a poison to kill Demigods. Her baby was his real target."

"That much I figured out from the blood on her legs." Dr. Garcia replied as she examined the Goddess intently. "I need to get her into surgery right away."

"Will she be ok?" Satomi asked as she trembled with fear.

"...We'll find out soon enough." the doctor replied. "My zero mortality streak is in serious danger of being broken." As soon as she said that, all the background chatter in the ER ceased. "After all I have to save two patients at the same time."

"Can you do it?" Keiichi asked as Belldandy was wheeled into a waiting elevator.

"I'm the only one who can." she replied as the elevator doors closed. Everyone was silent as Satomi and Keiichi stared at the elevator doors. All Keiichi could think of was preparing himself and his daughter for the prospect of losing Belldandy and their unborn child.

"I'll take Nene and Ino home and fill the others in on what's happened." said Urd as she turned to leave. "Do you want me to call anyone, Keiichi?"

"...Yes." he replied after a long pause. "Call Kenchii and Takano." Urd gasped in surprise when she heard the names leave his lips. She smiled as she turned turned to leave.

"Sure thing."

"Who are Kenchii and Takano?" Satomi asked her father after the others left.

"My parents and your grandparents." Keiichi replied as he smiled. "They haven't seen you since you were a baby."

"How come?" she asked.

"They travel all over the place." he replied. "They've been doing that since your aunt Megumi and I moved to Nekomi. This will be their third visit since I met your mother."

"Oh..." Satomi said as they waited next to the elevator. Then another question came to the Junior Goddess's mind. "Daddy...why do you call them Kenchii and Takano?"

"When you meet them, you'll know." he replied as he smiled.

XxX

Six hours passed before Dr. Garcia returned from the operating room. Keiichi and Satomi stood and looked at her expectantly. "She truly is a First Class Goddess and an amazing mother." Dr. Garcia said to them. "She diverted all of her power to protect her child. I not only fixed her shoulder but I'm pleased to announce a new Morisato has arrived. A healthy baby boy was born during the marathon operation."

"I have a new brother!" Satomi exclaimed excitedly.

"Will he be ok?" Keiichi asked. "And what about Belldandy?"

"What did I just tell you?" Dr. Garcia replied. "Belldandy will live and your new son is fine, too. You can go see them now if you want but Belldandy isn't awake yet. They're both on the 4th floor."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Garcia." Keiichi said as he shook her hand. "If we lost Belldandy, I don't know what we'd do."

"Yes, thank you for everything." Satomi added.

"Just doing my job." The doctor said as she smiled. "I'll drop by later to check on her. Take care, both of you." After the doctor left, father and daughter took the elevator upstairs and they were quickly shown to Belldandy's room. They found the Goddess's arm and shoulder wrapped in bandages. Her now flat belly told them she likely had more bandages under her hospital gown.

The newborn baby slept peacefully in a crib next to the bed. The infant drew Keiichi's attention almost instantly while Satomi's was squarely on her mother. "He's perfect." Keiichi said as he held his son. "I feel guilty Belldandy has to wait to see him."

"Then let's not keep her waiting much longer." Satomi remarked as she closed the shades.

"What are you doing?" her father asked.

"Something I saw Mom do once." she replied as Radiant Dawn appeared behind her. When she began to sing, Keiichi felt eerily nostalgic. Of course he knew his daughter was using Songcraft, which is considered by many to be magic in its purest form. Most humans wouldn't be able to tell Songcraft from regular singing, let alone understand it but Keiichi was married to the best in heaven.

It also didn't hurt Satomi happened to be singing _You're The Inspiration_ by Chicago:

_"You know our love was meant to be  
>The kind of love that lasts forever<br>And I need you here with me  
>From tonight until the end of time<em>

_You should know, everywhere I go_  
><em>You're always on my mind, in my heart<em>  
><em>In my soul<em>

_You're the meaning in my life_  
><em>You're the inspiration<em>  
><em>You bring feeling to my life<em>  
><em>You're the inspiration<em>  
><em>Wanna have you near me<em>  
><em>I wanna have you hear me sayin'<em>  
><em>No one needs you more than I need you<em>

_And I know, yes I know that it's plain to see_  
><em>We're so in love when we're together<em>  
><em>And I know that I need you here with me<em>  
><em>From tonight until the end of time<em>

_You should know, everywhere I go_  
><em>Always on my mind, in my heart<em>  
><em>In my soul<em>

_You're the meaning in my life_  
><em>You're the inspiration<em>  
><em>You bring feeling to my life<em>  
><em>You're the inspiration<em>  
><em>Wanna have you near me<em>  
><em>I wanna have you hear me sayin'<em>  
><em>No one needs you more than I need you<em>

_You're the meaning in my life_  
><em>You're the inspiration<em>  
><em>You bring feeling to my life<em>  
><em>You're the inspiration<em>  
><em>Wanna have you near me<em>  
><em>I wanna have you hear me sayin'<em>  
><em>No one needs you more than I need you"<em>

When she finished singing, Belldandy opened her eyes. Seeing her recover so quickly made Satomi and Keiichi very happy. "Mom!" Satomi exclaimed she threw her arms around her.

"Satomi...I'm sorry if I scared you." Belldandy said as they embraced.

"That was a close one." Keiichi said as he sat on the other side of the bed. "But you both made it and that's what's important."

"Is this...!" Belldandy asked when she saw the newborn. It was then she noticed she was no loner pregnant.

"It is." he replied as he carefully handed the infant to his mother.

"What are you going to name him?" Satomi asked.

"Well, before you were born we had two names picked out." Keiichi explained. "One for a boy and one for a girl."

"What would my name be if I were a boy?" she asked as she made a face.

"Kenshin." Belldandy and Keiichi replied in unison as they smiled.

"Well, what do you think?" Belldandy asked. "Do you like it?"

"I like my own name just fine, thank you very much." Satomi replied as she made a face. "He can have Kenshin."

"Then it's settled." said Keiichi. "Kenshin Morisato. It's perfect."

"I agree." Belldandy replied as she smiled. At that moment the door opened and in came Urd, Ino, Skuld, Lind and Peorth. Their worried expressions instantly vanished the moment they saw Belldandy and the newborn Kenshin.

"Big Sis, you're ok!" Skuld exclaimed as she hugged her older sister. "When Urd and Ino told us what happened we feared the worst!"

"You have Satomi here to thank." Keiichi replied. "She saved us and stopped that demon."

"Urd and Ino told us on the way over but I'm still finding it hard to believe." Lind remarked. "Hayden is one the most powerful demons in the demon realm. Even an army of Valkyries would be hard tasked with restraining him. How did you do it, Satomi?"

"Good question." said Ino. "I've been curious about that myself."

"I wanted to stop him from ever hurting anyone but I couldn't bring myself to kill him." The Junior Goddess explained. "So I did the next best thing I could think of and sealed him inside a tree. I don't think anyone save Hild or The Almighty One could break the seal."

"Speaking of which, both of them should be there about now." Peorth remarked as Belldandy, Keiichi and Belldandy gasped in surprise. "Well, you can't exactly make a tree out of thin air and expect people to not notice." At that moment, the phone next to the bed rang.

"I'll get it." Belldandy said as she picked up the phone.

"Turn on the TV." The voice on the other end said. She recognized the voice instantly. When she turned it on they were looking at Hild and another person whose backs were to them. In the background was the base of the large tree where Hayden was sealed. The group noticed the pair was holding s cellphone between them.

"Which of you did this?" The Almighty One asked.

"I did." Satomi replied without hesitation. "I will accept any punishment you deem necessary, sir."

"Punishment?" he asked as he and Hild laughed. "A commendation sounds more appropriate. Your actions may have saved the entire region!"

"It would have been easier for me if you outright killed him." Hild remarked. "Now we have to figure out where to put our friend for all eternity." Belldandy, who was unconscious when they left the foundry was amazed to see the seal Satomi created held the demon bound within.

"You're not going to let him out, are you?" Ino asked.

"Not from the looks of it." The Daimakaichō replied. "That's one of hell of a seal you used. If's able to restrain his power that's one less headache. I admit I'm still impressed you pulled this off despite being only half divine. Not surprised but impressed. I've learned firsthand not to underestimate the human spirit."

"It certainly does help she is the daughter of one of the most powerful Goddesses in Heaven." The Almighty One pointed out. "Let's see just how powerful she could become. If it's ok with you Belldandy and Keiichi, I would like to take Satomi with me to heaven where she will be trained to be a First Class Goddess. The process will take about twenty-four years but after what I've seen her do I've little doubt she can do it in half the time."

"Seeing as she would be the one going, I think the decision should be hers." Keiichi replied.

"I agree." Belldandy added as they all looked at her. "Well, what do you think?"

"I'll do it, but I have two conditions." she replied.

"Speak them." Hild and the Almighty One said in unison.

"I want to continue going to school with my friends so that means I'd only be able to train on weekends and during Summer Vacation." Satomi explained. "And...I want Mari to be trained as Goddess."

"WHAT!" Everyone in the room exclaimed in unison.

"...Satomi, Mari is the reason all of this happened." Ino pointed out. "Why would you want The Almighty One to do something like that?"

"Well, the Daimakaichō said she can't be a demon anymore, right?" Satomi replied. "If she becomes a Goddess, maybe she'll learn to like me."

"You really are the daughter of Belldandy." said Peorth as she stared at Satomi in surprise.

"I'd already planned on having Peorth and Lind oversee the training of both you and your cousin Ino so that you could continue going to school." The Almighty One said, which made Ino's face light up with joy. "As for your other request...I'll leave the decision to Hild."

"Before I give my answer, I want you to understand something, Satomi." The Daimakaichō said as she turned to face her. "Hayden was Mari's father."

"No way!" Ino exclaimed as everyone gasped in surprise. "Wait—isn't she Mara's niece?"

"Why yes, Hayden was Mara's older brother." Hild replied. "Mari grew up on Earth never knowing who her father was. If she ever found out what became of him, we'd be right back to square one if you know what I mean. As long as you promise to keep this secret between us, I will agree to your request."

"I swear before The Almighty and on the good name of my parents, no one outside this room will know the secret." Satomi declared as she raised her right hand.

"...In that case, consider it done." Hild said to the Almighty One. "This make us about even, yes?"

"It does." he replied. "Now kindly do something about that tree. It's beginning to become an eyesore."

"Don't worry, I have just the place in mind for it..." Hild said as Urd turned off the TV.

"I think that's enough TV for now." she said.

"Oh, I completely forgot about them!" Ino suddenly exclaimed as she threw open the door and ran into the hallway. She came back a moment later. "They're gone!"

"Who's gone?" Keiichi asked.

"We brought Nene and Mari with us to the hospital." Urd explained. "Where could they have gone?"

"We have to look for them." said Satomi as she joined her cousin. Everyone except Belldandy split up and searched the hospital for the missing girls. Satomi soon found both of them on the roof. "There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you."

"I heard it all." Mari said, which sent chill up the Junior Goddess' spine. "The whole thing. I know Prosecutor Hayden...is my father."

"Mari...I'm so sorry." Satomi said as she sat next to her. "If I'd known before he was your father, I would have-"

"He's pure evil." Mari said, which took her by surprise. "No self-respecting demon would do what he did to their own daughter! I hate him!"

"What are you going to do?" Nene asked.

"He threw me away like garbage." Mari replied as she stood. "I'll show him when I'm strong enough I'm better than him!"

XxX

End Chapter 13.

I had quite a bit to cover in this bad boy given the time jump next chapter. As was hinted towards the end, Satomi will be trained for twelve years. We'll be jumping ahead a dozen years. Starting in the next chapter, Satomi is 17 and her brother Kenshin is 12. Other sweeping changes are in store but if my schedule allows it, you'll find out later today!


	14. Chapter 14: Ah! Satomi The Earth Warden!

XxXxX

Chapter 14: Ah! Satomi The Earth Warden!

XxXxX

It seemed every deity in heaven had gathered in The Almighty One's throne room for the ceremony that was about to commence. Given who the guest of honor was, it was no wonder so many had come to witness history unfold before their eyes: For the first time ever, a Goddess born on Earth would be issued a First Class Unlimited License.

"_Who would have thought one so young would be given such a high honor?"_

"_It shouldn't be a surprise given she's also the daughter of Belldandy."_

"_If she could convince a demon to join our side, she must be powerful!"_

"_Could she become wife to The Almighty?"_

Satomi Morisato said nothing as she ceremoniously walked down the gold carpet. She stopped six feet from the the throne and knelt before The Almighty One. "You may rise." he said as she did so. "Look around you, Satomi. All of heaven has come to bear witness and recognize your accomplishments as a Goddess and Human."

She saw her family standing to her right: Her cousin Ino, aunts Urd and Skuld, her trainers Lind and Peorth, her brother Kenshin and most importantly, her parents Belldandy and Keiichi. All of them were proud to see her reach this milestone.

"It is with great pride I present to you the license of Goddess First Class Unlimited and the title of Earth Warden." The Almighty One said as the license floated before her. As soon as she held it, her training uniform transformed. She now wore an elegant green and blue dress adorned with emeralds, sapphires and diamonds. They were meant to represent her mastery of Water and Earth. A strong and beautiful staff materialized in her left hand as well, completing the look.

"As Earth Warden, your domain is the land and seas themselves." The Almighty One continued as Satomi gasped in surprise. "All that happens within your domain you will know. I have no doubt you will take great care of your charge."

"I will, Almighty One." Satomi replied, bowing once again. "And I accept the great responsibility you have given me."

XxX

"That's so cool!" Nene said when Satomi showed her the new license later. "So does this mean you're even more powerful than your mom?"

"I wish." she replied as she laughed. "My mom's always going to be more powerful than me. She has the power to grant wishes, after all. Peorth told me there's thousands of Goddesses who've tried and failed for centuries to get that kind of power."

"That's amazing...!" she exclaimed. "It's incredible Ino got in then, huh?"

"Everyone knows she got the job because of her famous aunt." said Mari as she entered the yard. "If not for them she'd be on a waiting list five thousand years long. After all, she is the only First Class Goddess Limited License in the Goddess Help Agency."

"I may have a Limited License like my Mom but I did all the work myself." Ino shot back. "Besides, you're still Third Class as I recall."

"Now now girls, settle down." said Urd as she and Skuld came into the yard. "Today we're celebrating an important day in the life of our dear Satomi. Let's not ruin it by comparing who has what kind of license or who works where in heaven."

"And besides, everyone with a job is given their assignment by the Almighty One himself." Skuld added. "Since Big Sis and I live on Earth full time now, The Almighty One needed to find people to fill in for us. Luckily he didn't have to look very far to find them."

"Oh, yeah that's right." said Nene. "While Ino took Belldandy's place, Kenshin took your place correct?"

"That's right." Ino replied. "Growing up around Aunt Skuld worked in his favor and to sweeten the deal, he also inherited Dad's knack for fixing stuff. That's always a plus when it come to Yggdrasil!"

"Jeez, you don't have to say it like that." Urd remarked as Belldandy stepped outside.

"Dinner's ready!" she announced. At the drop of a hat, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and headed for the dining room. Since this was a family get together Hild and Mara were invited to the celebration. Also in attendance were Megumi, Lind, Peorth and Chihiro.

In the years since Satomi first began her training twelve years ago, much had changed for the Goddesses and their families. Urd and Ino moved downtown where they opened an internet cafe for the college crowd. It helped they were a few blocks away from Nekomi Tech, which made Ino happy since she and Mokuba were dating.

Skuld, meanwhile decided to follow her heart. She and Sentaro admitted their feelings for each other and got themselves married. They went on to have a four year old daughter named Saiyu and now Skuld was expecting twins.

Keiichi loved working as manager of the Auto Supply Store but he found he loved passing on his skills to the the next generation just as much. In addition to the store he opened a racing school on the outskirts of the town. Many amateurs and even a few pros have passed through on their journey to bigger and better racing venues. Of course, Belldandy has been by his side every step of the way.

Mari, on the other hand had undergone a complete transformation. Aside from the markings on her face, Mari's eyes changed from red to indigo to show that she was now aligned with Heaven. Like Urd, however she had one black wing one white wing as proof of her unique heritage.

"Hey, wasn't Sayoko and Sora invited to come?" Megumi asked Keiichi.

"Yeah, but you know how it is with those two." he replied. "Sayoko's head of the family business now and between the two of us, Sora wanted to run the store more than me on today of all days."

"Hey, Dad?" Satomi suddenly said. "Wasn't Kenshin supposed to be here?"

"Oh, right." he replied. "He's just running a small errand for me in town. He'll be back soon."

XxX

The preteen demigod Kenshin Morisato emerged from the bakery holding a large cake box. Keiichi was supposed to get it after the ceremony but he forgot so he had Kenshin get it for him. Not that he minded or anything. While Satomi had Keiichi's hair and Belldandy's eyes, Kenshin had Keiichi's eyes and Belldandy's hair. Kenshin's hair was short but spiked perhaps in defiance to his dual heritage as both a Human and a God.

"Dad must have it rough being the only guy in the house right now." he said as he carefully secured the cake in the crate on the back of his bike. "I'd better hurry up and get back before Aunt Skuld and Aunt Urd drive him crazy!"

As he started moving through the busy streets on the way to the temple, Kenshin suddenly remembered that he was half divine. "Right. I'd really better speed things up. _I am he who commands the inner workings of heaven itself. Bless my bicycle with the power to quickly reach those who await my arrival!_" Almost instantly, wings sprouted from the bicycle. Satisfied, Kenshin soared across the sky and reached the temple in record time. As soon as he landed, the bike reverted to its original form. He untied the cake and walked inside to join the celebration.

"Welcome back, Kenshin." said Nene as he put the cake on the table. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I used my bike and a bit of magic to speed things up." he replied. "So, what did I miss?"

"Not much." Peorth replied as Belldandy unpacked the cake. "We were eagerly awaiting the arrival of the cake."

"Figures." he replied as he made a face. "I think even a Goddess needs to do things in moderation. You do want to keep your figure, right?"

"Of course." she replied. "That's why I'll only have one piece!"

"...Yeah, right." he said as he sat at the table.

"Hey, everyone!" a new voice announced. "Sorry we're late!"

"SCORE!" Kenshin said when his friends entered the room. "Angel and Zenith, you came at the perfect time!"

"We did?" Zenith asked in surprise. "We would've come a lot sooner but we had to finish some paperwork in Atlantis."

"Wait—isn't that supposed to be at the bottom of the ocean?" Megumi asked in surprise.

"It was, but Angel's dad raised it to the surface." Satomi replied. "It was all over the news, too."

"Wait—don't they have the same parents?" Skuld asked in surprise. "They're twins, right?"

"They were adopted by different families." Belldandy explained. "They didn't meet each other until they were ten."

"Strawberry Cake, my favorite!" Satomi exclaimed when she cut the first piece. "Thanks, Dad!"

"Anytime, sweetheart." he replied as he smiled. "You, your mom and your brother have been my greatest joy in life. Knowing you have been entrusted with the earth itself fills me with pride. My only regret is knowing I probably won't live to see you experience the same thing I am now."

"Oh Dad, we already had this conversation." Satomi said as she hugged him. "Just say the word and The Almighty One will grant you immortality. Besides, Mom would probably die herself knowing you'd chose death over her."

"She's got you there Dad." Kenshin added. "And didn't you say you wanted me to help you restore those old bikes we found at the track? I'd feel better working alongside the best mechanic in Nekomi."

"Hey, what about me?" Chihiro asked in surprise.

"Parent bias." Megumi replied with a laugh.

"Hey, let's take a family picture!" Satomi said as she ran to get the camera.

"Good idea." Hild replied as everyone organized themselves for the picture. Nene, Mari, Mokuba, Angel and Zenith elected to stay out of the photo.

"What are you doing over there Mari?" Satomi asked when she returned. "You're part of the family so you're in this picture!"

"Well, somebody has to take the picture." she pointed out.

"I'll do it!" Nene exclaimed as she took the camera.

"Then it's decided." Satomi said as she pulled Mari into the picture.

"Smile, everyone!"

After the photo shoot, everyone went home, to Heaven and Nifelhiem respectively. The Morisato Family, Mari and their friends cleaned up afterward before calling it a night. Satomi had just finished brushing her teeth in the bathroom when she ran into Mari in the hallway. "Hey Satomi, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mari asked.

"Sure." Satomi replied. "What's on your mind?"

"I just wanted to thank you for everything over the last twelve years." she replied as she rubbed the back of her neck. "You've no idea how awkward this is for me."

"Don't worry about it." Satomi replied.

"No, I really appreciate it." Mari said as she looked into Satomi's eyes. "The truth is...when I learned what happened to my father, even though he abandoned me I still had feelings for him. I'm not sure it's as complicated as Urd and Lady Hild but I've felt guilty about hating a father who wanted nothing to do with me. It's been a dozen years but the scars from back then still feel fresh."

"You're not wrong to feel that way about Hayden." Satomi replied. "He was your father, after all. Do you remember what you said to me when you found out the truth?"

"Of course I do." Mari shot back. "That's the reason I've come this far after all."

"That's right." Satomi replied as she smiled. "And as long as you never forget that, you'll continue to grow stronger. If you can do that, the time will come when I'll honor my end of our deal. You'll be able to settle things with him once and for all."

"When that day comes, I'll be ready." Mari said as he face grew serious. "That's a promise. I'll see you in the morning, Satomi."

"Good night, Mari." Satomi replied as she went into her room and shut the door. Mari went to her own room to turn in for the night. No sooner has she laid down and closed her eyes did she hear a voice.

"_You traitorous worm!"_

"Who said that?" she said as she sat up and looked around.

"_Have you no pride?"_ The voice said. _"There is but one punishment for those who betray our kind: DEATH!"_

"Who are you?" Mari demanded. "Show yourself!"

"_Why don't you look in the mirror?"_ The voice suggested. Mari slowly walked over to the mirror, unsure what she was looking for. When she saw who was reflected in the mirror, she screamed.

XxX

End Chapter 14.

What did Mari see? You'll have to wait a couple chapters to find out. The plot thickens like Boston Clam Chowdah! I did introduce several new characters in this chapter so they'll get some development over the next few chapters. Just put Mari's encounter on the back burner for a while. I'll revisit it in the early 20s. Yeah, I should finish what I need to cover by Chapter 21.

Next chapter's gonna be a while. Light Yagami demands I update _Kira's Kingdom_ or he'll kill me with his Death Note so...yeah. Chapters 15 through 18 will be uploaded together late next week!


	15. Chapter 15: Ah! A Teenage Love!

A/N: Admit it. You thought I wasn't going to update until two years later, huh? Fortunately, my new planning techniques should prevent that from ever happening again. As a reminder, the ending to Chapter 14 won't be revisited until a few chapters later.

Oh, one other thing: For those who need the reminder, the character formerly known as Yuki in my story is now Ino. Thank you.

~.B.A.

_XxX_

_Chapter 15: Ah! A Teenage Love!_

_XxX_

"I'm going to school now." Satomi announced as she walked out the door.

"Have a great day, Satomi!" her mother replied. The demigoddess ran to the garage and started up her car. While her father and brother preferred bikes and motorcycles, Satomi liked driving a car. She pulled out of the yard and drove herself to school.

When she arrived, she pulled into an empty parking space at the same time another student pulled into the one next to her. She and the other driver exited their cars at the same time. Satomi saw that the other driver was a boy she didn't know.

Good morning." she greeted. "Are you new to the school?"

"Yeah, I'm a transfer student from Kyoto." he replied. "The name's Harima Isogai. What's your name?"

"Satomi Morisato." she replied as they shook hands. "Nice to meet you and welcome to our school. I have to get going but if you need help with anything, I'm sure I'll see you around."

"I'll have to remember that." he said as he smiled. "I'll see you around, then." Satomi made it to her first class at the same time as Nene. Inside the classroom everyone was talking excitedly.

"What's going on?" Nene asked.

"We just found out a new transfer student starts today." one of the students replied. "They say it's the teen movie star Harima Isogai!"

"You mean the same Harima Isogai from _The First Shogunate_?" Nene asked in surprise. "THAT Harima Isogai?"

"The very same one!" Another student replied. "They say he might be scouting the site of his next movie. How cool would it be if a movie were shot here in Nekomi?"

"He sure didn't look like a movie star to me." Satomi remarked thoughtfully. "He looked like your average high school student when I talked to him this morning."

"YOU TALKED TO HIM?" Nene asked in shock as everyone else stopped whatever they were doing and looked at her. "What did he say? Where did you see him? Come on, Satomi! Details!"

"It wasn't anything special really." she replied. "We came to school at the same time and introduced ourselves."

"You are so lucky you're a Goddess you know that?" Nene whispered to her. "Isogai was just voted the sexist teen in Japan for the second year in a row!"

"Alright students, take your seats." said the teacher as she came into the classroom. "As I'm sure you've all heard by now, we have a new student joining our illustrious school. His name is Harima Isogai and he joins us from Kyoto. I have little doubt you'll make him feel welcome in the coming days. You may enter and say a few words if you'd like, Harima." When he stepped into the room he commanded the attention of everyone in the classroom.

"Thank you for the warm welcome, Ms. Irigashi." he said as he came into the room. "I want to thank Satomi Morisato for being the first student to welcome me to my new school. It was nice to be treated as like a regular teen for a change. Hopefully, everyone else will see me that way once I settle in here."

"On that note, I can assure you the entire staff has been instructed to give you no special treatment whatsoever." Ms. Irigashi remarked. "Now that introductions are taken care of, why don't you take that empty seat over there next to Morisato?" Satomi felt her heart rate increase slightly when Harima sat in the desk next to hers. She didn't sense anything threatening about him but she didn't like the sensation she was feeling in his presence.

When lunch time came, she found herself standing off to the site debating weather she wanted to sit with him or not. She had the reputation of always eating lunch with new students on their first day but if she as going to feel the same way she felt in class...

"Hey, Satomi!" a new voice said, startling her. She looked to see it was Pearl Garcia. Pearl was the youngest daughter of Dr. Celes Garcia, who saved her mother and brother twelve years ago. Her older sister Aeris worked with Yuki and Urd downtown. "What are you doing over here?"

"O-Oh, I was just thinking about eating lunch with Harima Isogai." she replied slowly.

"You'd better get over there before his fans do, then." Pearl said as she pushed Satomi over to the table where Harima was sitting. Not even six feet away from Harima's position Satomi suddenly stopped moving.

"I don't think I can do it." she whispered. "I don't—please excuse me." Without another word, she turned and ran out of the cafeteria.

XxX

"She did WHAT?" Ino asked in surprise.

"I saw it with my own eyes, Ino." said Nene. "When I asked Pearl what happened, she said Satomi suddenly tensed up and ran off."

"So the day has finally come." Ino remarked as she smiled. "I've been looking forward to this day for the last two years now."

"What do you mean?" Nene asked. "Wait, you're not saying...?"

"Yes." she said. "Satomi is in love." There was a moment of silence before they both started laughing at the same time.

"That's AWESOME!" the exclaimed in unison.

"A Goddess' strength is drawn from her feelings for others, you know." Ino remarked thoughtfully. "I like to say it's what inspired my mother to raise me 19 years ago. This is uncharted water for her, you know. We'll have to work together if we want her to-" At that moment, the other phone in front of her rang. When she saw the name of the caller, her eyes widened in surprise. "Looks like I need to get back to work. I'll call you later, Nene."

"I'll to you later then." Nene replied before ending the call. After hanging up the Satellite Phone she was using, she picked up the phone in front of her.

"Hello, Operator?" the voice on the other side of the phone said.

"Thank you for calling The Goddess Help Line, Harima Isogai." Ino said as she smiled. "I will with you momentarily. Please stand by." She hung up the phone and walked to the gateway in the center of the room. The Goddesses watching her clapped and cheered.

"Go get 'em, Ino!" one of them exclaimed before she dove through time-space. Moments later, she found herself outside Nekomi High School.

What the—where'd you come from?" Harima exclaimed in surprise when she appeared before her.

"I never get tired of that reaction." Ino remarked as she smiled. "I am the Goddess First Class Limited License Ino. You have been selected by The Goddess Help Agency to be granted a wish. I have to admit I feel privileged to have been chosen to grant you your heart's desire given I graduated from this very school last year."

"Whoa wait slow down." Harima said. "You're a Goddess?"

"Yes."

"And you're here to grant me a wish?"

"Yes."

"And you graduated from Nekomi High School?"

"Yes."

"How?" he asked.

"Oh hey. Ino that was fast!" The pair turned to see Nene and Pearl walk over to them. It was Nene who spoke.

"Hi, girls." Ino replied as she smiled. "I'm here on business, actually."

"Wait—you know each other?" Harima asked in surprise.

"We're friends of her cousin." Pearl explained as she glanced in Ino's direction. "Ino and her cousin are the daughters of Goddesses who live here in our town."

"Really? Who's your cousin?" he asked Ino.

"If you tell me your wish, I'll be more than happy to tell you who my cousin is." Ino replied after a long pause. Nene and Pearl smiled at that remark.

"It's Satomi, isn't it?" he asked, this time taking Ino off guard.

"Actually, yes." she replied. "I may have been born human but while I'm on the job I will never lie."

"I see." he said thoughtfully. "You said you were here to grant me a wish, right? That wish can be anything?"

"Whatever you desire in your heart will be granted instantly." Ino replied. "In fact, that's how my aunt Belldandy came to live here. Keiichi Morisato wished for her to stay by his side forever. They've been together ever since and have two wonderful children."

"Incredible!" Harima exclaimed. "So even a wish like that could be granted. In that case, I think I know what my wish is going to be."

"Before you say anything further, I do have a boyfriend." Ino cut in. "He knows what I do and if you made that kind of wish...well, I'd be fearful of your safety."

"Oh no, not that!" he quickly replied. "I actually have something else in mind. My wish...I wish to know the unconditional love of a First Class Goddess." At that moment, Satomi turned the corner and saw them. Seeing Ino's dress, she knew at once Ino had come to grant someone a wish and her ears told her who that person was.

"Harima!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Satomi!" Ino, Nene and Pearl said in unison as a beam if light pierces the sky. The cousins could only look at each other in stunned silence.

"Yggdrassil has just accepted your wish, Harima." said Ino. "It has been granted."

"What was his wish?" Satomi asked.

"The same type of wish your dad asked your mom." Nene replied as she stood between them. "He wished to know the love of a First Class Goddess.

"The wish couldn't have been granted if he didn't have the Goddess in mind when he spoke the words to me." Ino added. "I told him before he spoke it I was already taken and I'm sure he hasn't met Mom and the others yet. That leaves you."

"Harima chose...me?" Satomi asked as her face reddened. "That's...that's..." That was all she could say before fainting on the spot. Harima dove and broke her fall.

"Satomi!" Ino exclaimed as she rushed to her cousin's side.

"She'll be ok." said Harima. "I think she just passed out."

"In that case, I'll leave my cousin to you." Ino said as she stood. "I still have two more hours before my shift's over. Nene, don't hesitate to call me if anything changes."

"Of course." she replied as Ino returned to heaven.

XxX

Satomi awoke to find herself in the school infirmary. She was a little confused as the last thing she remembered, she was outside. "You fainted, remember?" she turned to her right to see Harima sitting next to the bed. "After you fainted I thought it would be better to bring you to the nurse so I carried you here."

"You did?" she asked in surprise. "I'm so sorry for the trouble I caused given your wish."

"No trouble at all." he replied. "Your cousin did tell me to take care of you after all."

"Oh...I see." Satomi said as she sat up. "I remember now. Ino came to grant you a wish and you chose...me."

"While you were out, Nene and Pearl told me about your parents." Harima said after a pause. "I don't know what made your Dad made that wish but I'm starting to understand why. There's something about Gods and Goddesses that makes ordinary humans wonder what would happen if we had the opportunity to see them live among us. With your permission, I would like for us to find out together."

"Harima Isogai...are you asking me out?" The Junior Goddess asked as her eyes watered.

"Yes." he replied as he held her hand, adding. "If you'll have me."

"I, Satomi Morisato First Class Unlimited License accept your offer." she declared as she looked into her eyes. "I swear in the name of the Almighty One I will do everything in my power to make your wish everlasting."

XxX

End Chapter 15.

MAN, that felt good!

I have to admit I was afraid my nearly six-month hiatus from this story would've made me rusty. You have Clannad to thank for me bouncing back so well. This update coming on September 11, 2011 was no coincidence. It just felt good to do it on this day.

Chapter 16 has Harima meeting Satomi's family and that's where things get interesting. In the meantime, please check out my Clannad and Trauma Center Fanfics!


	16. Chapter 16: Ah! Two Worlds, One Family!

A/N: I apologize for the extended wait for this. At the time I posted Chapter 15 I was still on Summer Vacation. I work full-time now and thus my updating time has been cut in half. In addition to that my younger brother was jumped on September 15 and has been in a coma ever since.

Coincidentally, that was also the same day my new nephew was born. After having both happen in one day it's understandable my updates would be halted for a time. Both events haven't effected my ability to update my stories but my family needed me more, understandably. Hopefully this chapter will prove I may have been knocked down but I sure as hell am not out!

~B.A.

XxX

Chapter 16: Ah! Two Worlds, One Family!

XxX

When she saw her father's motorcycle she knew her parents were home. She knew her mother would be happy to see she'd found a special someone but what would her father think? Harima was going to be coming over in a few minutes so that gave her time to explain what happened earlier to them. She opened the front door in time to see her aunt Urd on her way out.

"Oh hi, Aunt Urd." Satomi greeted.

"Looks like I came at a good time." Urd said as she smiled mischievously. "I was just going to look for you, actually. Come with me." Urd led the way to the forest behind the temple. Whatever she had in mind she clearly didn't want her parents to know about.

"I think this is far enough." she said as they overlooked the expanse woodland below them. "Ino called me earlier and told me about the wish. Have you told your parents about it yet?"

"I was about to but not yet." Satomi replied. "Harima's going to be here soon and I wanted to tell them before he arrived about...you know."

"You know as in...wait, did he ask you out?" Urd asked in surprise.

"He did." The Demigoddess replied. "I said yes."

"I know he made the wish but I doubt you would have gone through with it if you didn't have feelings for him." Urd said after a long pause. "Oh, boy. Maybe I should stick around and make sure your father behaves himself."

"You don't think he'll be angry, do you?" Satomi asked in surprise.

"Well, you are his firstborn daughter." the silver-haired goddess noted thoughtfully. "Human fathers traditionally have a hard time coming to terms with their teenage daughters and love. It's a part of life of course but when it comes down to it, be prepared for anything."

"I see." Satomi replied. "Maybe I should wait until Harima comes before I explain everything. What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea." Urd said, pretending to be surprised. It was exactly what she wanted from the start. "In fact, I'll call the Goddess help Line and see if they can send down a copy of the contract."

"You'd do that for me?" Satomi asked in amazement.

"Anything for my favorite niece." Urd replied happily. "Now let's head back, shall we?"

XxX

Kenshin was replacing the tires on his bike when the car pulled into the driveway. His sister's car was in the garage so there was no doubt they had a visitor. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw who it was. "Aren't you that teen idol everyone's been talking about lately?" he asked as the teen walked over to him.

"Who wants to know?" the visitor asked but he didn't wait for Kenshin to reply. "Hey, is this the Morisato residence?"

"Who wants to know?" Kenshin asked as the two glared at each other.

"Just answer my question, kid." the stranger shot back. "My girlfriend is expecting me about now."

"What did you just call me?" Kenshin asked as he stood.

"Whoa, settle down junior." the teen idol said, which only made the demigod even more furious with the visitor.

"Ok, you asked for it!" Kenshin exclaimed as he transformed into his God Robes. Only then did the stranger realize how much trouble he'd gotten himself into.

"Those clothes!" he exclaimed. "Are you related to Satomi and Ino?"

"How do you know my sister and cousin?" Kenshin asked, allowing himself to calm down. "Wait, when you said 'girlfriend' earlier you weren't talking about my sister, were you? What's your name?"

"Isogai. Harima Isogai." the teen replied, never taking his eyes from the swirling energy surrounding the Demigod before him. "I got to the same school as Satomi and Ino granted my wish to know the love of a First Class Goddess. You're not going to uh...smite me, are you?"

"Nope, but my Dad just might." Kenshin replied as he changed his clothes back in the blink of an eye and fully suppressed his powers. "The name's Kenshin and as I'm sure you're aware, we're not ordinary family. If you're Satomi's girlfriend then you're probably here to introduce yourself to our parents. I'll show you inside."

"Are they home?" Harima asked as they entered the temple.

"If you mean just my parents then yes." Kenshin replied. "If you mean my parents as well as Satomi then yes to that too but Satomi went off somewhere with my aunt just before you came."

"Oh, who's this?" Belldandy asked as she emerged from the living room. Harima stared in stunned silence at Belldandy. Just by looking at her he knew who she was. If not for the fact she was Satomi's mother he might have...no, even if she was Satomi's mother...

"Hey, stop looking at my mom like that!" Kenshin snapped at him. "I don't even need to read your mind to know what you're thinking right now. It's plain as day all over your face!"

"You're telling me you never looked at her like that?" Harima asked but then quickly added "I know she's your mother but if she wasn't-"

"Nope." Kenshin replied as he crossed his arms. "She's my mom, end of story. Mom, this is Harima Isogai. He's Satomi's boyfriend."

"W-what?" Belldandy asked in surprise.

"It's kind of a long story." Harima replied nervously. "Is her father home? I was hoping I wouldn't have to have this conversation twice."

"What's going on in here?" the three turned as Keiichi emerged from the backyard holding a broom. To Harima's surprise he looked to be at least ten years older than his wife. Keiichi gasped in surprise when he saw who their guest was. "Hey, aren't you that teen idol the kids are into these days?"

"Harima Isogai." he introduced as he shook Keiichi's hand. He paused. "I'm Satomi's boyfriend." He looked first at Harima, then to his wife and son who nodded it was true. Then he turned back to Harima and said

"How did you say you met our daughter again?"

XxX

The lack of destruction when they returned told Urd everyone was behaving for the time being. There was an awkward silence when she and Satomi entered the living room. There, Harima sat on one side of the table while Belldandy and Keiichi sat on the other. Kenshin stood against the wall behind his parents.

"Looks like the gang's all here." Urd said, alerting everyone to their presence. "And you must be the nice young man my niece was just telling me about. I am the Goddess Urd, older sister of Belldandy. I understand you met my daughter Ino as well."

"Nice to meet you." Harima replied as they shook hands while Satomi sat between her family and her boyfriend.

"Harima had just finished telling us about the wish he made." Belldandy explained to Urd. "It feels like history is repeating itself. How exciting!"

"Indeed." Urd said in agreement as she turned to Keiichi. "What do you feel about this? I know you know how this works but I'm sure Satomi and Keiichi would like to hear your honest opinion."

He closed his eyes and thought back to all that had happened to him in the last 20 years. From the day he met Belldandy to the day they married and finally the day Satomi was born. Of course he knew this day would come but that didn't make it any easier to comes to terms with.

"To be honest, I was hoping I would have her to myself for at least one more year." he finally said. "As you can see, I'm the only member of my family who is pure human. Satomi and Kenshin aren't just our children. They're our hopes and dreams for the future on both Earth and in Heaven. If you're going to be my daughter's boyfriend I hope you will come to appreciate what a privilege it is like I did with her mother to have a Goddess by your side."

"Well spoken, Dad." Kenshin said in amazement. "My sister is the only First Class Goddess born on Earth and is also known ad the Earth Warden. I don't mind you being her boyfriend but if you try to make her chose between her duties and you there'll be hell to pay." At that moment Ino entered the room from the mirror hanging on the wall. In her hand was a scroll.

"Sorry I'm late." she said as she opened it on the table. "This is a copy of the contract between Ino and me."

"Why is it blank?" Keiichi asked.

"Even though that's a copy of the real thing and it's been brought to Earth, only Ino, Satomi and Harima can see it for obvious security reasons." Urd explained. "It's written in both Angelic and Japanese. They can make it visible to the rest of us if a First Class Goddess signs below the dotted line. Belldandy, if would." After signing the contract, the words instantly appeared on the document but one section of the document was still invisible.

"What's with this part?" Kenshin asked.

"Only I can see that." Ino replied. "it's the pass code Harima spoke this afternoon when he made the contract with me. Now that you've seen the wish is authentic, do you need anything else from me?"

"Actually yes." said Urd as she turned to her daughter. "I want you to pick up some onions, leeks, spices, barley, cabbage and stock in the way home."

"Wait...those are the key ingredients in making stew." Ino said in surprise. "And I'm pretty sure today isn't my birthday."

"That's because I'm going to make a nice big pot of sirloin stew to celebrate your first client." Urd replied as her daughter grinned excitedly.

"Thanks, Mom!" the Demigoddess exclaimed happily as sh hugged her mother. After doing that disappeared into the mirror.

"The longer I stay down here, the more I feel like a human mother." the silver-haired goddess said as she turned to leave. "Or maybe this is just what it feels like to have someone who depends on you every day. I don't know what you call it but I don't ever want to forget the feeling."

"Yes, I agree." Belldandy said as she smiled. There was no mistaking the gradual transformation in the oldest of the three Norns ever since she and Ino met all those years ago. Even the goddesses in heaven had taken notice of the change in Urd's personality. She was more patient than she was before and thought things through before acting. There was even talk she might at last gain an unrestricted license.

"By the way, I own an internet cafe downtown." Urd said to Harima. "Feel free to drop by if you want to talk about anything." After Urd left, it was just Harima and the Morisato family. An awkward silence filled the room for several minutes.

"I think this would be a good time to go over the ground rules." Kenshin said, having grown tired of the silence.

"Ground rules?" Keiichi repeated.

"Oh, you know: No staying out late, hands off, all that stuff." Kenshin replied dismissively. "Since we're on the subject, I feel the need to make it clear if you hurt my sister I'll personally take her back from you. You don't want to test me on that."

"Hey!" Harima exclaimed in surprise.

"Kenshin, the wish!" His mother added. "Because of the wish, he can't hurt her no matter what. The system force will stop him before he can even try for the duration of the wish."

"And believe me, I learned all about that firsthand." Keiichi added thoughtfully. The five continued to talk well into the night. It wasn't until Satomi noted the time Harima realized he needed to go home.

"I can't afford to be late on my second day of school." he said as he stood to leave. "The press would eat me alive if I was!"

"Then why don't you spend the night here?" Belldandy offered. This earned a look of surprise from the rest of her family.

"Not with Satomi of course." Kenshin added.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly-" Harima began before the front door opened and closed suddenly. A moment later, Mari entered the room.

"I thought we agreed not to stay up until I get home?" she asked Belldandy and Keiichi.

"We're not up late because of you, Mari." Kenshin shot back. "We're just trying to figure out where Satomi's boyfriend is going to sleep tonight." Her eyes widened in surprise, having noticed the extra person in the room for the first time.

"Your...?" She said to Satomi, who nodded happily. "He can have Kenshin's room."

"WHAT?" The young Demigod exclaimed.

"Or maybe you'd rather he sleep with Satomi?" she offered.

"Ha ha, looks like she got you there." Keiichi said as he and his wife chuckled. "He can use our room for tonight."

"Wait—where are you two going to sleep?" Satomi asked as she and her brother looked at each other in surprise.

"I'll sleep with Kenshin and your father will sleep with Satomi." Belldandy replied. Even Mari didn't see that coming.

"...That is the weirdest thing I've ever heard." she said as she turned to leave. "Well, I'm going to sleep now. See you in the morning."

XxX

End Chapter 16.

I can't help teasing the kids every chance I get. You'll find out the fallout from the whole bedroom shakeup at the top of the next chapter. In a couple of chapters I'll begin setting things up for the sequel, titled Ah! My Demigoddess! At the very least this story will hit 25 Chapters don't worry. I have a crapload of stuff to cover before we get to the sequel don't worry.

Read, Review and answer the NEW poll on my profile!


	17. Chapter 17: Ah! Hearts of Science!

XxX

_Chapter 17: Ah! Hearts of Science!_

XxX

"Are you ok, Kenshin?" Angel asked when she and Zenith met up with their friend after school the next day.

"Would YOU be ok if you had to sleep with your Mom?" he asked, to which the two of them took a step back in surprise.

"Your Mom yes, our Mom probably not." Zenith replied thoughtfully.

"WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP SAYING THAT ABOUT MY MOM?" he shouted, to which everyone in the schoolyard looked in his direction. "YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" As if on cue, everyone turned and ran in fear. One thing much of the school learned was not to get him mad. Someone usually ended up in the emergency room.

"Of course Zenith and I know your Mom's a Goddess, Kenshin." Angel said. "As a result of this she will never age like normal humans do. My brother and I have the same kind of thing going on with us, after all."

"No offense Kenshin but your Mom is super hot." Zenith added. "I understand she's your Mom but are you trying to tell me you didn't forget that last night for even a second?" There was a long pause before Kenshin spoke. Without a doubt this wasn't something he could answer right away. He wasn't going to deny his mother belonged on the cover of a swimsuit magazine but at the same time...

"I did." he finally said but then quickly added "But only for a moment! I mean come on, Satomi's boyfriend spent the night at our place! Besides, I didn't really have a choice in the matter."

"Wait, you mean your Mom wanted to sleep with you?" Angel asked in surprise.

"It wouldn't be the first time." he replied thoughtfully. "We used to sleep together when I was little."

"Ok, now this is getting creepy." Zenith said as he and his sister took a giant step away from him.

"That's not what I mean!" Kenshin shot back when he realized what they were probably thinking. "It's not like I enjoyed it, either!"

"I think your family has some serious issues if you're doing that these days." said Angel as she turned to leave.

"Quit calling the kettle black, Angela." Kenshin shot back. "Everything about your family is weird first of all for-" The was all he said before a burning meteorite fell from the sky aimed at him. He threw up a barrier just in time to deflect it back into the sky. He turned around in time to see Angel casting another spell.

"No one calls my family weird!" she exclaimed before launching a stream of fire in his direction.

"Hey, calm down!" said Zenith as Kenshin shielded himself from the flames. When the spell stopped Kenshin was unharmed. To his horror, the science project he'd spent the last six months working on was now a pile of ashes.

"My science project!" he exclaimed. When Kenshin glared at at Angel, she knew he was about to call down destruction from the heavens.

"N-Now Kenshin, let's talk about this-" Zenith started to say before Angel's hair changed from black to white. Her eyes also changed from black to blue.

"I think we're past just talking." Angel said to her brother. "You should go find his aunt now."

"Which one?" he asked as Kenshin transformed his clothes into his God Outfit.

"The smart one who builds things, now go!" she shot back as Kenshin glared at her.

"I'll never be able to build that again." he said. "I don't care how powerful you claim to be. You are _so_ going to hurt when I'm done with you!"

"You're welcome to try." Angel replied as they floated into the air. "Only two other people have been able to hurt me in this form. I'll show you why even the Gods have come to fear my power!"

"This God sure doesn't!" Kenshin shot back as a blast of lightning struck Angel from four different directions, lighting up the sky.

XxX

"So, do you think they'll have a happily ever after, too?" Nene asked Urd at the internet cafe.

"I don't see why not." Urd replied. "It's like I said to Keiichi a long time ago. Just because we're Goddesses doesn't mean we can't feel things like love, hate, jealousy and sadness. We wouldn't be fit to govern this world otherwise."

"All done with the change machine." Skuld said as she put her toolbox on the counter. "It just needed to have a few things adjusted. It's good as new now."

"Thanks again, my sister." said Urd. "I'm sure the college crowd will be even more grateful. No one should have to buy something just to make change."

"Yeah, I hate it when I have to do that." Nene added. "What's worse are those stores that say you have to spend 10,000 yen or more to use a credit card. Can you believe that?"

"Unbelievable." Skuld replied before Zenith suddenly burst into the cafe. He looked like he just ran from across town.

"You've gotta come quick!" he exclaimed. "Kenshin and Angel are fighting!"

"By fighting you mean they're...?" Urd asked, to which he nodded. Ok, here's what we'll do. I'll go get Belldandy and Keiichi. Skuld, you and Zenith head over there. Nene, go to Nekomi General and tell Dr. Garcia what happened."

"Why would you have me break up a fight in my condition?" Skuld whined, pointing to her belly.

"Relax, everything will be fine." Urd replied, shrugging. "In fact, I have an idea that's guaranteed to make them make up in a hurry. Now listen to this..."

XxX

Meanwhile, Angel and Kenshin's fight had taken them all over town, the destruction left behind proof of their power. Even so, neither had managed to land a decisive blow on the other. "You've lasted longer than I thought." Kenshin remarked, breathing heavily.

"Same to you." Angel replied as beads of sweat rolled down her skin. "I can't remember the last time I've had an opponent who lasted this long."

"Yeah, well all good things must come to an end." said Kenshin as a magical field appeared beneath him. _"I am Kenshin and I call upon the power of Thor, God of Thunder! Your humble servant requests the blessing of your awesome power. Strike from the heavens and reveal thy glory!"_ The skies darkened in response to Kenshin's incantation.

The black clouds parted as an orb of light descended from above before charging power. Upon reaching critical mass, it descended from above in the form of a bolt of white lightning, Angel its target

"KENSHIN!" a familiar voice exclaimed above the din. Both looked in time to see his aunt Skuld had arrived, standing in the path of the deadly voltage.

"Aunt Skuld, look out!" he exclaimed in horror. She turned in time to take the blast in full. She tried to deflect it but the spell was too powerful. It also didn't help her specialty was water. The impact caused her to fall from the sky. Kenshin flew to her side, breaking her fall.

"Too strong...it was...too strong..." she managed to say as Kenshin landed on the ground. "I underestimated your power..."

"Aunt Skuld, stay with me!" he exclaimed as she passed out. "I'm dead. Mom and Aunt Urd are going to kill me. I'm dead!"

"Kenshin! Skuld!" he turned to see his parents, sister and aunt Urd running over to them with Zenith.

What happened to her?" his father asked as Belldandy and Urd came to their sister's aid.

"She was struck by Thor's Hammer." Angel explained, to which Urd and Belldandy looked at Kenshin in shock."She tried to deflect it but the spell was too much for her."

"That's a high-level spell even I haven't mastered!" Urd exclaimed. "If not for the outcome I'd offer my congratulations."

"Zenith told us what happened on the way over." Belldandy said as Keiichi picked up Skuld in his arms. "Angel, your sister Celes is on her way over. Kenshin, you're grounded for a month."

"But Mom!" he exclaimed.

"But nothing!" Keiichi shot back. "Skuld is going to survive this but the babies are another story. We won't know how bad the damage is until they're born two months from now. When she wakes up, you're going to apologize to her. I can only imagine how Saiyu and Sentaro are going to react when they find out what happened."

"I'm sure the Almighty One will be displeased when he learns of this as well." Satomi added. "We already talked about this Kenshin. Every time your go crazy with your powers, I'M the one who has to clean up after you! You'll be lucky if you on get your license suspended. Using your powers on a fellow deity is a serious offense."

"Speaking of which," a new voice voice suddenly said. Everyone turned to see Lind and eight other Valkyries appear seemingly from nowhere. "I have orders to being Kenshin to the Almighty One at once. By force if need be."

"On what grounds?" Urd asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Lind said, pointing to the devastation he and Angel had wrought.

"Oh right that." she replied. "I trust he will be released to his parents afterward?"

"Should the Almighty One permit it, I will escort him to Belldandy myself." Lind replied as her companions circled the demigod, weapons drawn. "Now come, Kenshin. It's best not to keep him waiting."

"Wait." Angel said as she walked over to him. "I'm sorry."

"I know." he replied before being whisked away.

"Hey, Mom?" Satomi said as something in nearby caught her attention. "Wasn't the community pool where that gaping hole is?" Everyone looked and saw what looked like the remains of a diving board and lockers in the rubble.

"You don't think she managed to...?" Urd asked Belldandy.

"Well, she is our sister." she replied as she smiled. "And she would gladly sacrifice herself to protect her children, as would us for ours."

XxX

"Well that really sucked." Skuld said as she came to later that evening. "That would've been a whole lot worse if I didn't throw up a double shield around the twins." When her eyes came into focus she saw an arm and a leg were lightly bandaged. She touched her head to find a bandage there, too.

"If you weren't a goddess you'd probably be in a body cast right now." Urd remarked, smiling. "And welcome back."

"My head feels like it was run over by a truck." The younger goddess moaned. "That spell he used...I still can't believe I managed to deflect most of it in time."

"That's going to be the big topic of discussion in heaven for a while I'm sure." said Urd as she looked out the window. "It's not every day you take a direct hit from Thor's Hammer and live to tell about it even if you are a deity. Belldandy healed your wounds while Satomi cleaned up the mess. As for Kenshin, he was summoned by the Almighty One for who knows what reason."

"You don't think he'll get his license suspended do you?" Skuld asked, sitting up with much effort.

"Tough to tell at this point." she replied. "All things considered, he'll be lucky if that's all that happens."

"You're awake!" Belldandy said as she came into the room."How are you feeling, Skuld?"

"I've been better but I'll live." she replied. "Is it true Kenshin was summoned by the Almighty One?"

"Yes." the older Goddess replied. "He was taken away by members of the Combat Division."

"I'm home." a familiar voice said. This was followed by a scream. Belldandy and Urd ran to the front door where Keiichi looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"What's all the commotion about?" Urd asked as Kenshin and Lind stood in the doorway. When they moved aside she began to understand. "Rhea?"

"Mother!" Belldandy exclaimed in turn.

"It has been a long time Belldandy, Urd." Rhea replied, greeting each of them in turn.

"Mom, Dad...what are you doing here?" Keiichi asked as his parents came into the house.

"We came to see the family, of course." his mother, who preferred to be called Takano replied. "I trust all is well?"

"We've just had some unexpected excitement is all." Belldandy remarked, smiling. "Did all of you get here at the same time?"

"As a matter of fact, we did." said Rhea as Keima stepped into the room. "Come to think of it, this is the first time Keiichi and the kids have met me, isn't it? It would seem the time has come for them to know their maternal grandmother."

"Did you just say...!" Keiichi asked in shock. Even though he knew Goddesses aged differently from humans it did little to hide the fact Rhea looked like a college student compared to his parents and _they_ didn't seem to age much for humans.

"Indeed I did." she replied as she handed Keiichi her business card. "Goddess First Class Nurturer Unlimited License—and the mother of Belldandy and Skuld."

"Belldandy and Skuld...oh, right." Lind remarked thoughtfully, remembering who Urd's mother was. "I forgot Urd was cut from an entirely different kind of cloth."

"You don't have to say it like that." Urd replied as Skuld came into the hallway.

"What's going on out here—" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw the visitors but her mother commanded her full attention. "MOM!"

"Skuld!" Rhea exclaimed happily as they embraced, being careful not to bother the bandages. "You've certainly grown beautiful here on Earth. Why, you look like you're pregnant with twins!"

"Actually, I am pregnant with twins." she replied, her face reddening. "I married a human and we have a four year old girl named Saiyu."

"Simply wonderful!"Rhea exclaimed. "And I already know about the joy Keiichi brings to Belldandy every day. It warms my heart to see my children so happy. I'm including you in that as well, Urd."

"How very kind of you, Rhea." Urd replied. "Compared to _her_, you're a breath of fresh air."

"By 'her' you mean...?" Hild asked, suddenly appearing behind her daughter. The surprise appearance made Urd jump back in surprise.

"I thought I told you not to do that?" Urd asked in annoyance.

"You did, but your reaction makes it worthwhile." The Daimakaichō replied, grinning.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Urd asked. "Ino doesn't live here anymore remember?"

"Neither do you as I recall. " Hild shot back, turning her attention to the others. "I was looking for Mari but I see she's not in. When she comes back tell her myself and The Almighty are looking for her."

"You and the Almighty One?" Satomi asked in surprise. "Did something happen?"

"It's a private matter so I'm afraid I can't discuss it with you." The Daimakaichō replied. That's when she noticed Rhea, Keima and Takano for the first time. "If I knew there was going to be a family reunion, I would have brought something with me. And here I am without my manners! Allow me to introduce myself for those who've never seen me before. My name is Hild and I'm Urd's mother."

"And also the ruler of Demonkind." Urd added for effect.

"I'm Takano Morisato and this here's my husband Keima." Takano introduced for both of them."We're Keiichi and Megumi's parents."

"My name is Rhea and I'm Belldandy and Skuld's mother." Rhea introduced. This garnered a look of surprise from Hild. It was brief but it wasn't lost to Lind, Urd and Satomi.

"If this is the first time we've all met then we certainly have some catching up to do!" Takano exclaimed as her smile widened.

"Agreed, but before we can do that there is one piece of business I need to take care of." Rhea replied as she turned to Skuld. "The time has come, First Class Candidate."

XxX

End Chapter 17.

You guys know this ain't my on story if you subscribed to me as an author. Between Chapter 16 and the first 5 paragraphs of this one I've read 20 volumes of the Manga, all of which I bought from Amazon. It goes without saying my knowledge of the series has increased greatly as a result.

The way this chapter ends is one such example. In volume 29, Urd undergoes a series of tests to become a First Class Goddess. The volume ended before she takes the final test but I'm definitely getting the next so I can see what happens next!

Anywho This Chapter marks the start of the final part of this story. Relax, I'm still doing the sequel but before we get to that you need to see what happens in the coming chapters. Hild's reasons for coming to the temple and Kenshin being summoned by the Almighty One. I know you're wondering about that...


	18. Chapter 18: Ah! Strength of Character!

XxX

Chapter 18: Ah! Strength of Character!

XxX

"The time has come, First Class Candidate." Rhea declared, smiling. "We will see if you are worthy of becoming a First Class Goddess like your niece and sisters."

"A-Are you it's a good idea for Skuld to be tested when she's...you know." Keiichi asked, referring to her pregnancy.

"It's quite alright, Mr. Morisato." Rhea replied. "You're making it sound as if I'm not aware Skuld is with child. She is my daughter, you know. I'll save the more difficult parts of the examination for another time."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Urd exclaimed. "When I was tested, I had to do all of the tests at once! If she's to be tested, she should be tested in everything in one go!"

"As the Goddess in charge of this test, I will decide what will and what will not be suitable for the Candidate at this time." Rhea cut in.

"And from what Ino told me, you had to take the test four times before you passed." Hild added, grinning.

"Hey, watch it!" Urd exclaimed.

"I think the first thing we should do is ask Skuld if she would be willing to take the test." Belldandy said, causing all conversation to stop. "As the one being tested, Skuld has the right to decline for any or no reason if she wishes."

"That is correct." Rhea replied. "However, if she declines to state a reason for refusal it may be another century or two before she is given the opportunity again."

"And for all we know, Saiyu could be a First Class Goddess in just 50 years." Kenshin remarked thoughtfully.

"Do I have to make my decision right now?" Skuld asked.

"Yes." Hild, Urd, Peorth and Lind replied in unison.

"I WASN'T ASKING YOU!" Skuld shot back.

"Though, what they said is true." Satomi noted. "We have a pretty good idea of what you're going to decide. Just do what your heart compels you to do." Belldandy could only smile at her daughter's words. It was moments like this that made her proud to be the mother of Heaven's first ever First Class Demigoddess. What made Satomi different from the others who shared her rank and class was she had been born and raised on Earth and often knew the best way to handle many problems most would struggle with.

"I...I'll do it!" Skuld declared. Belldandy, Urd, Peorth, Keiichi, Kenshin and even Hild look at her in surprise. "Even if I were to fail at least I can say I gave it my best shot."

"I have to admit I'm impressed you've decided to proceed." Rhea said thoughtfully. "This is going into uncharted territory. There's no record of a pregnant goddess taking this test and to be honest I'm not sure how we should proceed. I think I should talk to the Almighty One about the matter."

"Then why don't we just put the test on hold, then?" Keiichi offered. "This is your first time meeting your grandchildren, after all."

"And also the first time all of us have been together like this." Takano added. "We certainly should take the opportunity to get to know each other."

"I've no need to hurry back so I suppose I could stay for a few days." Rhea remarked thoughtfully. "I trust you don't mind, Belldandy?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"And we have plenty of room." Keiichi added.

"Then I hope you don't mind if I stick around, too." Hild suddenly said.

"Wait, don't you have all of demonkind to take care of?" Skuld asked.

"Oh, they'll be fine without me for a little while." Hild replied as she smiled mysteriously, then thinking to herself _"This will be the perfect opportunity to observe The Almighty's second-favorite Goddess after Belldandy."_

"Oh, no you don't!" said Urd. "If you're staying then I'm staying, too!"

"D-Don't you think that's something you should discuss with Ino first?" Kenshin asked nervously. He could tell this could only end in disaster. "And I'm pretty sure my grand—I mean Keima and Takano—were going to be staying here, too."

"Don't worry Kenshin, everything will be fine." his mother replied, smiling. "We have enough room for all of our families if need be."

"Just what I wanted to hear." said Ino as she came into the house with Saiyu and Sentaro. "Because if Mom and Grandma Hild are going to be here, you'll need me to keep them from wrecking the temple."

"You take that back!" Urd and Hild replied in unison. When the realized they spoke at the same time the two glared at each other.

"Ok, that's quite enough!" Ino exclaimed and she stood between them. "If you're not going to behave yourselves, BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING HOME! ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Y-Yes ma'am." Daimakaichō and Goddess replied in unison as they cowered before Ino.

"I don't know if I should be impressed with Ino or terrified." Kenshin whispered to his father.

"Even the ruler of Demonkind is afraid of of her." Keiichi whispered back. "I can only imagine what things are like when it's just them."

"Ok, then it's settled!" Satomi declared as she turned to leave.

"Satomi, where are you going?" Peorth asked.

"To do my homework." she replied, shrugging. "I'll be back for dinner."

XxX

Even from a distance Mari knew Hild was at the temple. Given the encounter she had a few nights ago she wasn't surprised the Daimakaichō had decided to make a surprise visit. _**"At this rate, it's only a matter of time before they make their move."**_ he said to her. _**"I tried to protect you from the truth and look what they did to you. You'll be a slave to both of them unless you take action."**_

"Like hell I'll bow to them!" she shot back. "I swore I'd live my life on my own terms!"

"_**Well, if you don't do something soon they'll strip you of everything again."**_ he replied. _**"The Almighty One at his core doesn't believe in second chances and Hild is just looking for an excuse to get rid of you. Your only chance is to make the first move."**_

"This coming from a demon who gets himself sealed inside of a tree." she remarked. "I told you already I take orders from no one. The only reason I agreed to be trained as a Goddess is so I could become stronger. Satomi may not be as far removed from reality as her mother but she's not as invincible as she looks. I've had plenty of time to observe her up close."

"_**I would suggest you chose your first target carefully."**_ said Hayden. _**"If you pick someone too important to their side, it could draw unwanted attention."**_

"Only if I fail." she pointed out as she suddenly sensed a goddess ascending to heaven. The goddess' energy signature was someone she knew very well. "She'll do nicely."

"Valkyrie First Class Combat Division Unlimited reporting in." Lind said as she presented herself before The Almighty One.

"Was her cover intact?" he asked her.

"Yes, sir." she replied. "None are aware of Rhea's true purpose for visiting them. Hild has her suspicions but I doubt she knows for sure."

"Very well." The Almighty replied. "It would appear things are progressing as predicted. I shall send word to-" The Almighty one was cut off by a demonic pulse that suddenly appeared on Earth. It made Lind gasp in surprise for she recognized the owner instantly.

"That's impossible!" she whispered. "Hayden is free?"

"Go to the source of the demonic pulse and investigate." The Almighty said to her. "I will send word to Hild and Satomi."

"At once." she replied as she turned to leave. "Do I have your permission to terminate him?"

"Permission granted." he said almost instantly. She bowed her head before departing from the heavens for earth. She came to a field in Nekomi and began her search there. The darkness would have been a problem for a human but she could see just fine. She'd taken no more than three steps when she felt the point of a sword on the back of her neck.

"That was easier than I expected." the newcomer replied. "I never would've thought his energy signature alone would've lured you out here." Instinctively Lind swung her Poleaxe in a circle and turned to face her attacker. The divine weapon sang as it pierced the air but missed the intended target completely.

"If that's your best shot you have no chance of defeating me." The stranger taunted.

"Come out and face me you worthless demon!" Lind roared.

"That wasn't very nice." the attacker said, revealing herself to the Valkyrie. "Only half my blood is demonic.

"You...!" Lind exclaimed in surprise. "But you're...!"

"...About to break you in half." her opponent finished as she swung her sword. The sound of her Poleaxe breaking only preceded the blade cutting into her flesh.

"It can't be!" Lind gasped in surprise. "How could I lose so easily?"

"Too easy." her attacker said as Lind fell to her knees. "I can't believe I was afraid of your strength in the past. Oh, well. I suppose I'll finish what I started."

"What are you planning to do?" Lind asked as her attacker drew a knife from her pocket.

"To the victor goes the spoils." Mari declared, grinning. "Let's see if you'll survive after I've separated you and your angels..." In the next moment, the anguished scream of the Valkyrie filled the air, piercing the heavens.

XxX

Satomi gasped in surprise when she felt Lind's power suddenly drop dramatically. She flung open her bedroom door to find her mother standing on the other side. "I felt it, too." Her mother said to the unasked question. "Lind is in danger!"

"Let's go!" Satomi exclaimed as they used the mirror in Satomi's room to quickly get to Lind's last known location. What they beheld left both Goddesses speechless and terrified. Lind was known in both Heaven and the underworld for her battle prowess. The sight of her broken and bloodied body paralyzed Belldandy with utter shock.

"The Almighty One...!" she managed to say. "He must be notified at once!"

"What the hell?" They heard Mari said she suddenly appeared. "Nothing of this world has the power to do that to a Valkyrie! Could it have been a demon?"

"It's hard to tell." Satomi said when Lind suddenly moved. At least they knew she wasn't dead.

"The Almighty One...he must..." She said as she tried to stand.

"Don't move, you're too hurt." Satomi said as she began to cast healing magic."You'll heal better if you stay still."

"Did you see who attack you?" Mari asked her.

"I...I can't remember." she replied. "That last thing I can remember was being ambushed from behind and my angels being taken from me. I can't recall anything between those two points."

"That's horrible!" Belldandy exclaimed. "I'll notify the Almighty One must at once. Lind is his most trusted Valkyrie. I fear what this could mean for our relations with Hild and the demons."

"Her attacker might still be nearby." Mari noted after Belldandy left for heaven. "I'll take a look around the area."

"Good thinking, Mari." Satomi replied. "You know, it's strange. A little while ago I felt your father's presence coming from this area. I was about to investigate the seal with my mother when all this happened. You don't think he might have escaped, do you?"

"If he is the one responsible, I'll punish him myself." Mari replied without turning around. "That I promise you."

XxX

End Chapter 18.

I do have one thing to say to the uh..."Fanboys" who complained about my use of the name "Yuki". I hope you're proud of yourselves. What you could not have foreseen was the confusion created as a result of the name change halfway through the story. I got permission from Dragonlover71491 to use Yuki before I started this story. Luckily for me, the name change works to my benefit because my version on Yuki (now Ino) is going in a different direction from how the original is (no offense intended DL, you know I love you).

In short: There was no problem to complain about regarding Yuki/Ino. The only person who should care gave their permission, end of story. This is the absolute last time I'm addressing this. To those who don't have any idea what this is about I apologize. I almost put this at the top of the chapter but didn't want to depress people before reading the story.

~B.A.

P.S. Go to Serene Adventure (dot net) if you want to check out my Ah My Goddess Anime section. It is pretty cool if I do say so myself!

P.S.S. Chapter 19 will be up before Anime Boston weekend.


	19. Chapter 19: Ah! Gathering Storm Clouds!

XxX

Chapter 19: Ah! Gathering Storm Clouds!

XxX

The skies brightened as The Almighty One made his descent to Earth. It was the first time he'd come to earth since the day Kenshin was born. Given what had happened to Lind last night and the fact Hild was staying at the temple the Morisato Family wasn't surprised.

Ino, Urd and Peorth awaited his descent in the courtyard. Like Hild's first arrival, The Almighty One's entrance into the human world triggered hurricane winds, thunder and lightning. The Goddesses prostrated themselves before Kami-sama when he and Belldandy appeared before him.

"Arise." he said.

"Almighty One..." Urd said, the pain in her eyes telling him more than than words ever could about what happened to Lind. Like a father comforting his daughter, he embraced her.

"How is she?" he asked Peorth.

"It looks like she was found just in time." she replied. "Her poleaxe was broken and her angels forcefully extracted from her. Satomi, Belldandy and Mari found her shortly afterward. We tried to play back the attack from her subconsciousness but the critical moment is...missing."

"It may have been removed." Kami-sama suggested. "Such an ability is possible for Goddesses or Demons Second Class and above."

"We thought so too but there were no traces of that kind of spell being used on her." Peorth replied. "I checked her memory thoroughly and that is the only piece unaccounted for. Whoever managed to do that to Lind had to have been exceptionally powerful. We still don't know if the pulse Lind and the others were investigating was Hayden or not."

"Urd, Belldandy." He said to the sisters. "Let us speak with Hild."

"Very well." Belldandy replied as she and Urd fell into step behind him.

"Ino, you may come if you wish as well." The Almighty One added, smiling forcefully. He knew for Urd and Ino this would be a difficult conversation. While Urd and her mother didn't get along, Ino and Hild were close despite one being a Demigoddess and the other being the Daimakaichō with no actual blood relation between them.

They walked around the temple into the main courtyard where Hild (in her child form), Mara, Velsper, Kenshin and Keiichi were. As it happened, Hild stood and reverted to her true form when she saw her Divine Counterpart. The skies suddenly darkened as the two locked eyes. Everyone except the two tensed up in anticipation for what might happen now.

"Hayden is still confined inside the tree Satomi created." Hild said to him. "Even so, there's no mistaking that power we felt was his. What I haven't been able to figure out is why it suddenly appeared there and who his accomplices are."

"You believe he did not work alone?" The Almighty One asked in surprise.

"I believe not all of him was sealed away is what I think." she said, which caused Belldandy, Keiichi and Mari to look at her in surprise. "Such a trick is nothing for any God, Goddess or Demon."

"When you consider only Satomi, Hild and The Almighty One can undo the seal, it's highly unlikely he could escape under his own power." Ino noted. "And currently, none of the three have a reason to aid him."

"Even so, the incident has everyone in both Heaven and Hell on edge." said Urd. "Not that I blame them but still."

"My will and the Doublet System are the only things keeping the Combat Division from attacking Nifelhiem." The Almighty One said. "If the situation escalates, I fear even they will not be enough to prevent all-out war."

"How does the Doublet System work again?" Keiichi asked his son.

"It's a system put into place by Hild and The Almighty One in the past." He explained. "If a God or Goddess kills a Demon, a God or Goddess will die. Likewise, if a Demon kills a God or Goddess, a Demon will die. This system exists for the protection of both sides. To kill a member of the other side would mean the death of one of your own."

"And it would seem the person who attacked Lind remembered that." said Rhea as she and Satomi entered the yard. "Her wounds were serious but not life-threatening. Even so, I can't shake the feeling this is only the beginning of something to come."

"You're making it sound like there's someone in Heaven or Hell unaffected by the Doublet System." A new voice said. Everyone turned to see Mari and Chrono descend from the sky. It was Mari who spoke.

"We've completed our investigation." said Chrono. "There's no doubt about it. The weapon that struck Lind is of divine origin."

"Impossible." The Almighty One said. "This has serious implications if it is true."

"A goddess willingly working with a demon?" Hild asked, as shocked as her counterpart. "Outside this temple, I find that very hard to believe. You sure you're not mistaken?"

"Without question." Mari replied. "It may be possible the attacker mistook Lind for a demon or something."

"Possible but highly unlikely." Urd pointed out. "None would dare raise their weapon to Lind unless they wanted a quick death. Whoever attacked her didn't just overpower her. They dominated her."

"I will return to Heaven and investigate." The Almighty One said as he began to glow. "Satomi, I would like you, Chrono and Kenshin to inspect Hayden's Seal."

"As you wish." Satomi replied.

"Ino, I would like you and Mari to return to the scene of the attack once more." Hild said to the pair who nodded in tun. "As the saying goes, the suspect tends to return to the scene of the crime."

"That's a good point." Ino said as she turned to leave. "Let's go, Mari,"

"The way things are going, you'd think someone is trying to incite war between Heaven and Hell." said Keiichi as he looked between the leaders of both realms.

"That is precisely what's going on." Hild replied. "Since they're away, I think now would be a good time to tell them. Isn't that right...Freya?"

"So you do remember me." Rhea remarked as she smiled. "I haven't gone by that name in a long, long time."

"You two know each other?" Keiichi asked in surprise.

"Valkyrie Freya First Class Unlimited License." said Rhea. "I'm retired from the Combat Division but I still have fond memories of those days."

"The only Goddess ever to have bested me in single combat." Hild remarked, which surprised even Urd to hear the Daimakaichō say that aloud. "Your protege has the potential but she hasn't even come close."

"If we could get back on topic," The Almighty One said in a bid to change the subject. "We—that is, Hild and I—have reason to believe Mari may use Satomi to release her father."

"What?" Mara said in surprise. "Hayden and Mari hate each other! Why would she do that?"

"If I had to guess, she might not be helping him for the reasons one would think." Hild replied. "I agree she has no love for her father so it's likely she serves him unwillingly. That's not all and it's the main reason we sent the others away."

"What we are about to tell you is strictly classified." The Almighty One said. "You are not to speak of this to anyone else. As Kenshin mentioned earlier, the Doublet System is in place to prevent each side from killing each other. The same is not true for humans or more specifically, Demigods and Nephilim."

"The possibility of a halfling killing a pure blood was considered far too unlikely to happen at the time." Hild explained. "After all, until now most half-bloods deemed a threat to the peace were quickly put down, usually as soon as their powers awakened. The only reason Mari wasn't was because of the condition Hayden agreed to."

"And what condition was that?" Mara asked.

"That she reside in Hell, of course." Hild replied. "If she was allowed to live on Earth, there's no telling what kind of damage she could cause. I thought this would head off any potential problems we'd have to deal with but it looks like I miscalculated. I never would have imagined Hayden would push his daughter to seek power the way she has."

"So that's why you agreed to Satomi's request." said Belldandy, remembering what Satomi asked of Hild on the day Kenshin was born:

"_I want Mari to be trained as Goddess."_ Satomi had said. _"If she becomes a Goddess, maybe she'll learn to like me."_

"Yes, that's right." The Almighty One said. "That's why I allowed her to train in Heaven despite her being half demon."

"What are you going to do with her?" Keiichi asked Hild and The Almighty One.

"Nothing...for now." Hild replied.

"I have already informed Ino and Kenshin of the situation." her counterpart added. "They both have orders to execute her if she makes a move on a human, demon or goddess. Where Satomi would hesitate, we know they will not."

"That's quite a gamble you're taking." Urd said in surprise. "What if they can't stop her?"

"Then we'll leave it to the rest of you." Hild replied, shrugging. "One of my subordinates will meet Ino and Mari at the site. They should be fine."

"In the event all of you fail, I will use my last resort." The Almighty One declared. "I hope it does not come to that but if it does, I will not hold back even for her."

XxX

End Chapter 19.

Believe it or not, I had this done months ago. I spent much of the last few days figuring out if I want to include what happens next or not. Pretty crazy, yes? I figure I should give you what I've done so far so you guys know I'm still working on it. Fans of my Legend of Zelda Fanfic have been begging me to update too but I don't care, they're going to have to wait. You guys have been made to wait a lot longer as far as I'm concerned.

This story's almost done. And there will be a sequel.


	20. Chapter 20: Ah! The Human Factor!

XxX

Chapter 20: Ah! The Human Factor!

XxX

When Ino and Mari arrived at the field where Lind was attacked they found the demon they would be working with had arrived already. "When I found out I was going to be working with the first human blessed by the Gods and the Demons I just had to meet her." The demon said to them.

"You mean me?" Ino asked. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Hagal, Demon First Class Unlimited License." she replied, shaking Ino's hand. "Humans are capable of supporting both Angels and Familiars. The fact that you are accepted in both Heaven and Nifelhiem speaks much about you as a person. The only human who can hold a candle to that is your uncle Keiichi."

"I don't know what to look for but I'm going to do a quick check from above in case the investigation teams missed something before." Mari said as she floated into the air.

"Hild told me the _other_ reason we were assigned to work together, Ino." Hagal said once she was sure Mari could not hear them.

"Right." she replied, nodding. "She's the main suspect. I still can't believe it, though. I was there when she was on trial just like you were. Her father showed no mercy to his own daughter. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Even I will admit some questions are better left unanswered." Hagal said. "But the fact that she isn't bound by the Doublet System is something that can't be ignored. If the rumors are to be believed we can't afford to hesitate."

"I agree." A new voice said. The two turned to see Mari staring at them. "In fact, why don't we end the farce right now?" Ino and Hagal both felt the pulse that drew the attention of Nifelhiem and Heaven and it was definitely coming from Mari.

"That power...!" Ino exclaimed.

"That's just my father's." Mari said as she made her wings appear. Since she was a Nephilim her wings were gray instead of black. The indigo aura emanating from her was a testament to her roots in both Heaven and Nifelhiem. This was intensified by the dark energy that was unique to the demon who sired her. The energy itself was subdued when four beings emerged from her back. Two were without a doubt Lind's angels. The other two were familiars. Seeing Mari command the four sent chills through Ino and Hagal.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing!" Hagal exclaimed. "Most have difficulty controlling two and yet a half-blood is able to command four!"

"Now you're getting it." Mari said as a sword materialized in her hands. "Prostrate yourselves before me and I will spare your lives."

"Why'd you do it?" Ino asked her. "Why did you take Lind's angels?"

"She was just the first strike." Mari replied calmly. "For too long, humanity has been at the mercy of supernatural beings they'll never see or hear who decide every aspect of their world. I'm taking it back by force. This world belongs to those born into it. Who better to rule it than one familiar with Heaven and Nifelhiem?"

"You know, the same could be said about me, Satomi and Kenshin." Ino pointed out. "Satomi and Kenshin are half-divine just like you're half-demon."

"Yes, but I already know they'd never go for it." Mari replied curtly. "It really is too bad. Satomi was the only one who really understood me. Even so, I won't allow her the opportunity to be a threat to me down the road."

"I think I've heard enough." Ino said as she called forth the divine power with in her. "You condemn yourself with your own words, traitor. If you want my cousin, you'll have to go through me."

"Human, you know you're no match for me." Mari said as she chuckled. "But since it's a fight you want, I'm right here!"

"_**Oh darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run my enemy through!"**_ Ino said as she cast a high-level lightning spell. As the incantation described, a bolt of lightning descended from above. Ino watched in horror as Mari redirected the attack back at her.

"Look out!" Hagal exclaimed as she pushed Ino out of the way, taking the deadly voltage in full.

"That wasn't very smart." Mari said as Hagal slumped to the ground. "I supercharged the current as I redirected it. I have little doubt it would have killed Ino if it made contact. Considering you were a usurper I have to admit I'm surprised you took that for her."

"I won't waste the second chance Hagal just gave me." Ino said as she channeled her power. "Come forth, Glorious Elegance!" When Ino's angel appeared Mari didn't seem to mind.

"I was wondering if you'd summon her or not." Mari remarked. "Haven't seen her since you graduated from high school."

"Good, you remember." the Demigoddess remarked. "When I bring her out I don't hold back. Prepare yourself, Mari! I'm turning you into a funeral pyre!"

XxX

"Looks like things are moving faster than we expected." Urd said as the Goddesses and Demons at Tariki Hongan Temple simultaneously felt the sudden burst of power. "Wait, wasn't there supposed to be three of them?"

"You're right, Urdy." Hild replied, her eyes narrowing. "Hagal was powerful enough to bind me in Nifelhiem. The very idea that Mari could have beaten her so quickly is outrageous. We'd better put a handle on this before this turns into a free for all."

"I agree, but it would be best if we waited until we learned the condition of the seal." The Almighty One replied. "If Hayden really did grant his daughter this power, we need to make sure he can't assist her any further."

"Will Ino be able to last that long?" Skuld asked. "Hagal is almost as strong as Hild and Mari took her down without breaking a sweat!"

"I'm not planning to wait around to find out the answer to that." Urd said, turning to go inside. She returned a few moments later holding a broom.

"Urd, please be careful." Keiichi said. "Try not to get too caught up in the moment while you're there."

"Oh don't you worry." Urd replied, grinning. "I'm just going to get my daughter."

XxX

"Did you guys feel that just now?" Chrono asked.

"That's definitely Ino's power I'm feeling." Kenshin replied. "And the power next to hers...is that really Mari? What the hell is going on?"

"Hey, everyone!" A new voice suddenly exclaimed. The three turned to see Harima and Nene running over to them. It was Nene who spoke.

"I'm going to be shooting a movie here in a few days." Harima told them. "I was just about to call you when Nene heard Kenshin's voice so we came over."

"We're just here to make sure this tree stays the way it is." Kenshin explained. "This tree was born the same day as me. I guess you could say we're connected."

"That's certainly one way of putting it." Satomi commented. "I made a promise to Mari regarding this tree. I can't allow anything to happen to it until the appointed time." Satomi was careful not to mention the demon she imprisoned inside the tree. Although they'd told Kenshin about Hayden, they never told him Hayden tried to kill him when Belldandy was pregnant with him. Satomi feared that if he knew he'd destroy the tree to get to Hayden.

"Well, I won't get in your way if you're busy, then." Harima said as he smiled. "I'll make sure no cameras get you guys on tape when I get back."

"That would be good." said Chrono as she looked at the tree. "Something's happening. I don't know what it is but we need to be ready to handle it."

"You guys in some kind of trouble again?" Nene asked Satomi.

"Something like that." she replied. "When things calm down I'll tell both of you about it."

"Good, you're safe!" a new voice said. The group turned to see Belldandy and Keiichi had arrived by car.

"Mom and Dad?" Kenshin said in surprise. "What's going on?"

"We don't have much time." his father replied as he ran over to Satomi. "How's things looking over here?"

"The seal is still intact." she replied. "We weren't able to find any signs of tampering."

"That's a relief." Belldandy replied. "That just leaves our current situation." This was when Satomi and Kenshin noticed for the first time that Belldandy had removed her power limiter. They'd only heard of her doing this once before during an incident involving the Lord of Terror. Kenshin felt his powers being suppressed simply from being in her presence.

"Where's this weird vibe coming from?" Harima asked as he looked at Belldandy. "I don't know if I should bow before your mom or flee in terror."

"You and me both." Kenshin replied as they gawked at her. "So this is what the unrestricted power of a First Class Goddess feels like. It's incredible!"

"There will be time to talk about that later." Belldandy said to them. "Right now, priority is making sure you're all safe."

"What happened at the temple?" Chrono asked. Belldandy and Keiichi looked at Satomi and then Kenshin, who nodded.

"Ok, it's like this..." Keiichi began.

XxX

_Belldandy and Rhea barely had the protective barrier up before the blast of energy they felt obliterated the main temple building. Everyone (except Lind, Keiima and Takano) rushed outside to find Mari waiting for them._

"_So it's true." Belldandy said as they beheld the Nephilim. "But why? Why are you doing this?"_

"_This world will no longer be at the mercy of the Gods or Demons." she declared. "I'm taking it back for mankind's survival. I know you have a contract with Keiichi so I'll spare you if you don't oppose me, Belldandy. Everyone without a direct connection to this world should leave...or prepare to die."_

"_You don't honestly think your stolen powers can hold a candle to ours, do you?" Rhea asked. "You may be half demon but you are also half human. You can't possibly expect to fight us and walk away whole."_

"_That's exactly what's going to happen." Mari replied as she pointed her sword at them. "Who wants to be first?"_

"_Since I'm responsible for your continued existence up to now, I'll deal with you myself." Everyone looked as Hild coolly walked over to Mari. "The fact that you were able to defeat my second so easily earned you the opportunity to taste the power of the Daimakaichō. I hope you've made your peace."_

"_I just might surprise you, Lady Hild." Mari replied as she grinned. Hild snapped her fingers, causing the spot where Mari was standing to explode. The force of the blast sent Keiichi flying backwards into Mara, who looked on in horror._

"_Incredible!" Belldandy exclaimed in amazement. It was one thing to hear of Hild's power but it was another to witness it firsthand._

"_That's an impressive move you've got there." they heard Mari say. Everyone turned to see Mari standing atop the well in the courtyard. "Anyone else would've been dead but it seems you've forgotten I was trained as both a Demon and a Goddess."_

"_Hardly." Hild replied, her eyes narrowing. She stretched out her hand and touched part of Mari's shadow. "I win." Keiichi and Belldandy noted the lack of concern in Mari's expression._

"_A shadow binding, how predictable." she said. "THIS is how you control your opponent." Mari summoned vines that instantly snared the ruler of Demonkind. To add injury to insult, thorns erupted from the vines and dug into her flesh. _

"_Hild!" Keiichi exclaimed, despite himself._

"_Aren't you the one who once said one shouldn't underestimate the human spirit?" Mari asked her captive. "My father may be a demon but I still have a human soul. I can only assume you're holding back against me. It's very unbecoming of the Daimakaichō to show mercy to someone who's betrayed them twice-" The Nephilim was cut off when the lines suddenly petrified ad fell lifelessly to the ground. Even the Almighty One took a step backwards as Hild began to summon more of her sealed power._

"_You've got a point there, dear Mari." Hild replied as everyone beheld the demonic aura surrounding her. "Sorry Belldandy but once I've started to use this much power I can't hold back anymore."_

"_Lady Hild!" Mara exclaimed in terror._

"_We'll leave the evacuation of Lind and the others to Rhea and Peorth." The Almighty One said. "I've little doubt Urd has sensed what's happened here and will take Ino and Hagal somewhere safe."_

"_What about the me and Belldandy?" Keiichi asked._

"_I think you already know the answer to that one." Hild replied as she flashed him a smile. "Go ahead, both of you. We'll be right behind you."_

"_You're sure?" Belldandy asked The Almighty One._

"_Yes." he replied. "I will also grant you permission to unseal your power. If things do not end in our favor here, it will fall to you to ensure Satomi and Kenshin's survival."_

"_Yes, I understand." Belldandy said as she bowed her head. _

XxX

"...And that's what happened." Keiichi finished. Satomi and Kenshin could only look at their parents in stunned silence.

"I don't believe it." Satomi said, finding her voice.

"It's as if the world is coming to an end, isn't it?" a new voice asked. Everyone looked up to see Mari sitting on one of the branches of the tree binding her father. "At this point, it might as well."

"How the...! But you were fighting Hild the last time we saw you!" Keiichi exclaimed.

"Even I am not dumb enough to fight the Daimakaichō at her full power by myself." Mari explained as she dropped to the ground. "I bought myself some time with my escape but they should be here any moment. Since Keiichi explained what's happened up to now, I have a request for you Satomi."

"What is it?" The demigoddess asked.

"Release my father from his bonds." Mari declared, much to the surprise of Keiichi and Chrono.

"No." Satomi declared. "I know what I promised you but given the situation, now wouldn't be a good time to do that."

"That's right." Hild said as she and The Almighty One arrived. "Even if she agreed to your request, we wouldn't give her the chance to carry it out."

"Whoa!" Chrono exclaimed in surprise. "You're okay!"

"Mari and I have some unfinished business." Hild said as Chrono, Keiichi, Harima and Nene backed away from the others.

"Given her intentions, she can't be allowed to live any longer." The Almighty One added. "I'm sorry, Satomi. We've come to execute Mari."

"They're telling the truth, Satomi." Belldandy said to her. "Mari confessed to being the one who attacked Lind earlier. She's declared war on Heaven and Nifelhiem!"

"And that is why I want my father to be released." said Mari as she looked at Kenshin. "After all, I'm not the only one here who's been wronged by him, am I?"

"Mari, stop!" Satomi exclaimed instantly knowing what she was referring to.

"Ah, I see." Mari said as she walked over to Kenshin. "So they never told you about what my father tried to do to you. Very well. Satomi! Release my father or I will tell Kenshin what happened the day he was born!"

"No, Satomi!" her father exclaimed. "Don't so it!"

"What's she talking about?" Kenshin asked his parents.

"Something happened while your mother was pregnant with you." Mari said to him. "If you'd like to know the truth, ask your family."

"We'll tell you later I swear." Keiichi said to him. "Just don't listen to her."

"Given the nature of this secret I'd say he's waited long enough." Mari said. "This is your last chance, Satomi. Release my father at once or I will tell Kenshin what my father almost did to him!"

"I...I..." Satomi said hesitantly. She looked at Hild and The Almighty One and then her parents. Then she looked at Harima and Nene, who looked on unsure of what was going on. Finally she looked at her brother. The look of unease on his face told him how hurt he would be no matter who told him about that day.

"So what's it going to be?" Mari asked Satomi. The Demigoddess looked at everyone once more before turning to face the tree.

"Forgive me."

XxX

End Chapter 20.

I wrote the whole-entire chapter in one sitting. You shouldn't have to wait more than a few days to find out what happens next. By the way I have a Wordpress Blog. Go to my profile for the link!


	21. Chapter 21: Ah! An Impossible Challenge!

_**Edit 1/28/2024: This is directed at "amgfan777". Please PM me if you have an account. Otherwise email me. My contact info is in my profile.**_

XxX

_Chapter 21: Ah! An Impossible Challenge!_

XxX

Satomi walked over to Mari and slapped her. Mari was so surprised she fell backwards. "Don't ever try to blackmail me ever again!" she exclaimed. "How dare you try to use the past to turn my brother against me! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Satomi..." Belldandy said, at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin." Satomi said to her brother. "We should have told you before things got to this. I see that now. Do you want to know what happened between me and Mari's father?"

"Considering Hild and The Almighty One are involved I guess I don't have a choice." he replied, shrugging. "But I can wait until later. There's still the matter of how we should deal with Mari."

"Don't write me off as defeated just yet!" Mari snapped as she floated in midair. "Besides, it's not as if I can't break the seal myself."

"What!" Keiichi exclaimed in disbelief. "Then why'd you try to force Satomi to do it?!"

"I simply wanted to see how close the apple fell from the tree." she replied as she began to cast a powerful spell. "_Ashes to Ashes! I am the Warden who safeguards the Three Gateways! In my name, I release you from your bonds!_" Everyone watched as the great tree exploded, its captive tearing it asunder from within. As the dust settled, a single figure emerged from the remains of the tree.

"Ah, at last." The unmistakable voice of Hayden said as he made his presence known. Belldandy felt a chill go down her spine as she beheld the demon that nearly killed Kenshin before he was born. Hild and her heavenly counterpart tensed in anticipation. The memories of their last encounter came back to Satomi tenfold as he stared her down.

"Welcome back, father." Mari said to him. This was when Hayden noticed her for the first time.

"You've served your purpose." he said in response. "I no longer have any need-" That was all he managed to say before Mari drove her sword through his heard, the tip exiting his back. The shock and surprise everyone felt was made even more evident by Hayden's shocked expression.

"Sorry if you had the wrong idea." Mari said as she cut his heart from his body. "I just wanted your heart—and your powers." Everyone watched as Mari devoured her father's heart in front of them. Hild and The Almighty One did not hide their surprise as they watched Mari's gray wings change. Her left wing turned white and right wing turned black. A while halo appeared above her head while black horns grew out of them.

"Pure Light and Pure Darkness as One." Hild remarked as she grinned. "So she figured out a way to transcend the boundaries of both of our realms. Somehow I'm not surprised. You ready to do this?"

"Let's go." The Almighty One replied as Gungir materialized in his hands. The two wasted little time attacking Mari. Mari lifted her sword and parried both of them with her sword—at the same time.

"The masters are now the pupils." she said as she glared at them with a level of malice that made even Hild flinch. Instinctively Hild and the Almighty One pulled back their charge. "Four years. That's how long I will give Satomi and Kenshin to reach my level of power. Weather they do or not is entirely up to them but know this: If she is not up to the task, I will finish what I have started today."

"Mari, wait!" Satomi exclaimed.

"Consider the time I've given you to be an act of mercy." Mari said as she prepared to fly. "The next time we meet, I will strike without mercy." Everyone watched as Mari took to the air and flew high into the heavens until they could no longer see her.

"I saw it with my own eyes and I still can't believe it." Kenshin exclaimed. "Am I right to say Mari has achieved Deity-level power?"

"She has." The Almighty One replied. "We greatly underestimated her potential."

"She just reached our level of power yet she stayed her hand." Hild noted. "It looks like we weren't the only reason she's putting her plans for world domination on hold."

"What do you mean?" Belldandy asked.

"She only just gained that power." Kenshin replied. "She probably wants to give herself time to master her new abilities."

"Ah, I see." said Keiichi. "While she could stand up to Hild and Kami-sama, she didn't want to push her luck until she was sure victory is absolute."

"What does that mean for the rest of us?" Kenshin asked.

"We must prepare." Satomi replied. "Heaven, Nifelhiem and Earth will need to be ready for Mari's Second Coming. There is much work to be done."

XxX

End Chapter 21.

I'm going to end the story here. It's the least I can do for those who've been waiting for the end. I have to admit some of it is burnout but also because this should have been done over a month ago. I have no real excuse as for why that didn't happen. Information about the sequel will be revealed on my Wordpress blog next summer.

Now that I have closed the book on this harrowing story I can focus a bit more on my other stories in progress. My Clannad, Trauma Center and Ace Attorney Fanfics in particular will be getting lots of love in the weeks to come. As always, follow my Wordpress Blog for the latest news on my Fanfiction!


End file.
